The War to End All Wars
by thenextcujo
Summary: After Buffy defeats the First, she along with the whole world is pulled into a two front war when Anubis arrives at Earth, and Voldemort allies with him. Chap 19 uploaded
1. Day of Infamy

Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah  
  
Crossover: Buffy/HP/Stargate/Angel (only a bit) Description: After Buffy defeats the First, she along with the whole world is pulled into a two front war when Anubis arrives at Earth, and Voldemort allies himself with him.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Buffy leaned wearily against the window of the bus as she and her group made their way to Los Angeles. Buffy's eyes betrayed her exhaustion and it was apparent on the face of every other person in the bus as well. Willow and Kennedy were huddled near the back, Willow asleep against the window with Kennedy's head in her lap, and Xander was constantly blinking his one good eye to try and clear away the blurriness of sleep.  
  
Dawn yawned and looked ahead. "Finally! We're almost there. We can get some sleep in some nice warm." Dawn trailed off, staring at the skyline. "Hey guys, look at all the smoke. Is there a hole in that building?" she asked worriedly, pointing to a tall skyscraper on the horizon.  
  
Instantly every set of eyes was fixed on the LA skyline, and they were shocked to find that Dawn was right, there was a hole right through one of the taller skyscrapers, and it seemed fires were raging all throughout the city.  
  
"Wow, I really don't like the look of that. Looks like we jumped out of the frying pan into the fire." Shannon said seriously.  
  
Willow, who Kennedy had woken up, shook her head. "I can't feel any concentrations of magic. Maybe there was a plane crash."  
  
"Or a terrorist attack." Faith added. "Another 9/11?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Let's just get to Angel. He'll know what's going on.  
  
Wood expertly weaved the bus through the littered streets to the Wolfram and Hart building, while the passengers stared in awe at the streets around them. Debris was all over the place, some pieces of buildings that had fallen had crushed cars, and bodies were strewn over the streets as well. Small fires blazed throughout the city, and hundreds of wounded or simply terrified people lined the streets crying out for help.  
  
Finally the bus reached the Wolfram and Hart offices, and everyone quickly got out and hustled into the building, where Angel was waiting in the lobby. "Angel!" Buffy shouted, "What the hell is going on? Was there some kind of accident or attack?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "I don't know much, all I know is it isn't magical. Los Angeles is devastated. The last count I heard said at least 5,000 dead, 50,000 injured. Come to my office, the President is going to be addressing North America." The group quickly squished into the elevator and rode up several floors to Angel's office. Waiting for them inside were Lorne and Wesley, both with solemn expressions on. Angel grabbed the remote and pressed a button, and a huge flat panel TV descended from the ceiling. "Sweet." Dawn and Faith murmured appraisingly.  
  
The TV came on, and staring back at the group was a stony faced President Bush. He cleared his throat and started his speech. "My fellow Americans, I believe you have all heard about the horrible losses of life in both Los Angeles and Sunnydale California by now. Los Angeles has been heavily damaged, and Sunnydale has literally been reduced to a crater. Many of you are asking who is responsible for this atrocity. Unfortunately, this is not as simple as the terrorist attacks your all remember so clearly from 9/11. Unlike those, which were an attack on the American way of life, this is an attack on humanity itself." Bush paused, and a wire schematic of a large ring appeared.  
  
"Several years ago we began a program called the Stargate program, which has been operating in secret ever since." The wire schematic suddenly became a piece of real video, which showed the ring with the set of symbols on the inside spinning. Suddenly, the symbols stopped and a blast of what looked like water exploded out of the center before settling down to a calm, rippling surface. "The Stargate is an alien device that creates a wormhole between it an another Stargate, on another planet." Bush explained. The cameraman suddenly began walking towards the water. Once he walked into the vertical water, there was a bright flash, then he walked out into what looked like an evergreen forest. The cameraman moved down some stone steps, and he could see that several soldiers were waiting to meet him. One of them smiled at the camera and pointed up. The camera swung up, to reveal a purple sky with two distinct suns.  
  
"What the hell?" Xander blurted.  
  
Bush continued. "We have now been exploring the galaxy for 7 years. We have made friends, and unfortunately we have made enemies as well. The attack launched on California was not human in origin, it was made by several bombers called Al'kesh's launched by an alien named Anubis."  
  
"Oh come on!" Buffy exclaimed exasperatedly. "What, the First wasn't enough, now we need aliens too?"  
  
"Anubis is a member of a parasitic race called the Goa'uld. They infest human hosts and take over their bodies. The Goa'uld, unfortunately cannot be negotiated with, they view humans as animals not worthy of freedom."  
  
"I really don't like this." Faith grumbled. "At least we could do something against the first. What good is a slayer against a spaceship?"  
  
"Fortunately, we have been preparing for an invasion of this kind for some time." Bush's image was replace by an image of a small, jagged craft overshadowed by a huge, bulky ship that looked a bit like something out of Starship Troopers. "We have the technology to fight back, and America for one will not go quietly. As of right now, I am declaring the United States in a state of war. Britain, China, and Russia will follow suit within the hour, and I urge the world to look past their differences and do the same. We need to put aside out differences and face Anubis as a united force. Only together do we have the forces needed to defeat him."  
  
Angel turned off the TV.  
  
"This has been a rather unpleasant day." Giles remarked.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry turned off the television, still shaking a little. Hermione, who sat on the couch with them at the Granger's house, looked at him worriedly, while Ron, still somewhat ignorant of the situation due to his lack of contact with Muggles, simply sat there, looking slightly less relaxed than he had been before. "Oh god, aliens." Hermione squeaked. "I wonder what they look like."  
  
Harry sighed. "They look human. He said they were parasitic remember? We should get back to the Burrow."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him like he was stupid. "Because we're in London right now, you twit! It's a major city, so it's more likely to be attacked. The Burrow is out of the city."  
  
"Oh. Well we can floo there."  
  
"I'll go leave a note for my parents." Hermione said as she quickly left the room, looking for a pad of paper. When she came back, Harry and Ron were already by the fireplace, and Ron was fumbling for his bag of floo powder. Ron finally found it, then threw some into the flames and stepped in. He shouted, "The Burrow!" and he was gone. Harry followed, and Hermione took one last glance at her house before leaving too.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Colonel what's our current status?" General Hammond asked Jack O'Neill, who had been put in charge of the US F-302 fighter wings along with Teal'c.  
"Sir we've got crews up doing patrols around the clock. They won't sneak another one in like that." Jack replied. "Our only problem is pilots, sir. Right now we have more fighters than pilots."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Other flight crews are receiving accelerated training. We're also starting on a new batch of navy pilots as well. Major Carter, what's your status?"  
  
Samantha Carter, who was now second in command aboard the X-303 flagship Prometheus and official liason to the SGC looked up from her notes. "Sir I've got word from Russia and the UK that they will have ships on station within 12 hours. China will take a little longer. As for us, the Prometheus and the," Carter sighed and looked at Jack who grinned back, "Enterprise, are running garrison, orbiting about halfway between Earth and the moon, and the San Diego and Nebachadnezzar are launching tomorrow. From the looks of things, Anubis has built himself a big base around Jupiter.  
  
"Why isn't he just attacking all out like Apophis was going to?" asked Hammond.  
  
Carter sat back in her chair. "Well sir, we're not exactly sure. He showed us some strength by attacking Los Angeles, but maybe he's hoping if we fight back competently the Asguard won't show up to help us."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Alright well I won't take up any more time, you both have a lot of work to do. Dismissed."  
  
Jack and Sam turned to leave, but just before she left, she turned around. "Oh sir I almost forgot. You know how both Los Angeles and Sunnydale were hit?"  
  
"Yes I'm aware Major. What's your point?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Well sir, I just wanted to let you know that Anubis didn't hit Sunnydale. From all accounts it seems to have just destroyed itself."  
  
Hammond pondered. "Keep an eye on it. Thank you Major."  
  
Carter nodded and caught up to Jack down the hall. "Can you believe it, sir?" she prodded.  
  
Jack sighed. "Well I'd always hoped it wouldn't come to this, that maybe we'd figure out a way to do this somewhere else."  
  
"This is it, isn't it sir?" Carter asked. "This is really the war."  
  
"Yes Carter." Jack replied solemnly. "This is the war."  
  
End Chap 1  
  
So what does everyone think? I'll appreciate any feedback, though I ask if you are going to be critical, try to be polite about it. Please R&R! 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Thank you to Fi Tee, doe, paburke, BenJonBroad, Dreamweaver, RogueHawk, divad relffehs, spacecatdet, Correl, destiny-ruler, MrKlortho, Gen, Whitty, Megs, hdrexel, and Majin Gojira. Your reviews are all greatly appreciated.  
  
Anyways here's some stuff I forgot to mention  
  
Timelines: Buffy: the end Harry Potter: going into Sixth year Stargate: end of 7th season  
  
I know that it was probably not August when the first attacked, but for the purpose of this story it is so that Harry can be almost ready to go back to school. I'm also going to assume that (spoilers for Evolution part 2) after Sam's attack on Anubis' base, the super soldiers are a dying breed. At this point there maybe a couple hundred left, not thousands. Dawn is 17. Oh, and Malfoy, when he is introduced, will still be a dick. There will not be an all of a sudden, no warning change in him. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Scoobies and Slayers sat mesmerized watching CNN as the story began to unfold. Within half an hour of President Bush's announcement, China, France, UK, and Russia had joined the war effort. By the end of the hour, every country involved in NATO was officially in a state of war. By the end of the day, nearly every country in the world was at war, spurred to action by shaky camera footage from several angles of Al'kesh bombers blasting holes into the Los Angeles cityscape. Only a few countries in the Middle East and Africa had refused to fight, most notoriously Iran and Iraq. Even the Koreas had put aside their problems and joined the fight.  
  
"My goddess this is awful." Willow murmured, watching more footage from the bombing.  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah, but it's nice to see the world working together at least."  
  
"Shouldn't we be helping?" Dawn demanded.  
  
Buffy looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Okay, I'll just go get my crossbow and shoot them down. No problem Dawn." She said sarcastically. "We're not really equipped for this kind of thing. Besides, this isn't really our fight."  
  
"Not our fight?" Dawn asked incredulously. "Buffy, I think when aliens come to enslave the planet it's everyone's fight."  
Xander nodded. "Sorry Buff, gotta agree with Dawnie on this one. This is our fight just like it's everyone else's."  
  
Buffy sighed. "We need to focus on finding the other Slayers. Willow?"  
  
"There are an awful lot of them Buffy, and they're all over the world. How are we going to get them all?"  
  
"Well, let's start with the ones here in the States. We can split up to find them all then meet back here once we've found them all. Giles told me he can get us access to the Watcher's accounts, which apparently are holding a lot of cash." Buffy ordered. "We'll all stay in touch with cell phones."  
  
"And I'll set up a message board in case you're out of cell range." Willow added.  
  
"Buffy?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where do we meet if the building gets blown up?" Shannon asked quietly.  
  
The whole room went silent, Buffy got the impression it was hitting everyone how much this war could really affect them.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
There was a knock on Hammond door. He looked up from the frontline report he was reading and called, "Come in."  
  
Sam stepped in holding a stuffed file folder. "Sir I took a look at the records of Sunnydale."  
  
"Major shouldn't you be aboard the Prometheus right now?" Hammond asked, surprised to see her.  
  
"I brought back a fighter that needs an overhaul, I thought I should talk to you about this personally." Sam replied.  
  
"Alright then, what's so important about Sunnydale?"  
  
"Well sir, it seems even before the town got destroyed, it was a pretty weird place." Sam said, sounding a little confused herself.  
  
"What do you mean by weird, Major?"  
  
"Well sir the town had a higher mortality rate than anywhere else in North America, in fact at the high school the lowest mortality rate was just under 40%."  
  
Hammond's jaw dropped. "You're telling me that 2 out of every 5 kids were killed before finishing high school?"  
  
Sam nodded. "That's right sir. Besides that, the damage to town over the years has been monumental. The high school, the town hall, countless pieces of street work, all destroyed over the years. Not only that, it seems that the NID had some kind of facility there."  
  
Hammond looked up sharply. "The NID?"  
  
"Yes sir. They had some kind of operation there called the Initiative." Sam replied, checking her notes.  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
Sam sighed. "Well sir, most of it was pretty vague, but from what I understand it was some kind of lab that experimented with mutation. There were even rumours that they dealt with vampires, and other such monsters."  
  
Hammond scoffed. "I knew that the NID was, as a whole, a few pencils short of a pack, but vampires? What happened?"  
  
Sam shrugged. "From all reports it seemed like something tore through there, then it just sort of collapsed. The commander, Maggie Walsh."  
  
"Walsh?" Hammond sighed, "I met her at West Point. No wonder there was vampire rumours; the poor woman was convinced they killed her sister. She probably had her men hunting for them. Anyway, what about her?"  
  
"Walsh was killed by something, along with several of the scientists working there. The Initiative survived a few more weeks after that, then funding was cut and the operation was pulled." Sam finished.  
  
Hammond nodded. "That is one strange town. I don't suppose we can investigate it in any way?"  
  
"The whole town is under water now sir, the Pacific swallowed up the town after it was destroyed, must have been one hell of a blast." Sam replied.  
  
"I see. Well Major, as fascinating as this is, I really don't think we have either the time or resources to look into it more right now. We have a war to fight. You should get back to the Prometheus as soon as possible."  
  
Sam nodded. "Yes sir. Any word from the Asguard?"  
  
"They say that they will send help when they can, but it may be a while. The Asguard are still fighting with the Replicators."  
  
"I thought we trapped the bugs sir."  
  
Hammond nodded. "That right we trapped most of them, but you know how fast they can spread again, it only takes a couple. The Asguard estimate it could be a year before they can send adequate resources to help us."  
  
Sam nodded. "Thank you sir." Then she left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel was examining another text on the Lost City, sipping from his mug when a bright flash caught the corner of his eye. He swivelled in his chair to look behind him, only to find Skaara standing there. "Skaara!" He said gleefully.  
  
Skaara looked at him solemnly. "Daniel, this is not good."  
  
"You mean the war? Daniel asked, "Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
Skaara shook his head. "Things have been set in motion that could destroy the entire planet, and maybe even the whole galaxy. I wish I could help."  
  
Daniel looked at him knowingly and nodded. "Yeah I know that part sucks doesn't it?"  
  
"All I can say is that you have no idea how much is happening. There are forces here on Earth, both good and bad, that rival Anubis. Your planet is very unique. Seek out the Slayer, that's all I can tell you." Skaara finished.  
  
Daniel looked back at his desk. "The Slayer, okay then. Hey, how come you're telling me this instead of Jack?"  
  
Skaara smiled. "O'Neill is busy, you handle this one. Tell him I said hi." With a flash of light, Skaara was gone, leaving Daniel pondering on what the heck the Slayer was.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When Arthur Weasley looked outside to see a squadron of F-302b's flying low over the ground in the distance, he smiled despite their purpose. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" he asked everyone assembled outside the Burrow. "If nothing else, muggles certainly are inventive." Arthur shook his head in amazement as he went back inside.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, those fighters look wicked. I wonder what they can do?"  
  
"Pray you never find out, Ron." Hermione said seriously.  
  
With a CRACK! Dumbledore appeared close to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Hi Professor." Hermione said cheerily, "Good to see you again."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, ignoring the words, 'suck-up' mouthed by Ron. "Good to see you again too Miss Granger. I would say that I hope to find you all in good spirits, but I trust that by now everyone has head the news."  
  
The three of them nodded. "Is it going to affect our school in any way?" Ron asked.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, although I'm sure the wizarding world will be feeling the effects. In fact, I've been told that several of the muggle-born seventh year students have decided not to attend in favour of enlisting in the muggle military."  
  
"But the rest of us are still going to school?" Ron asked  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "That's correct, Mr. Weasley, there will be no extended summer vacation for anyone. Not only is Hogwarts unplottable and magically fortified, but it is away from any major cities, so I believe that it is probably the safest place to be at this time."  
  
"Well, as safe as Hogwarts ever is." Harry commented.  
  
Dumbledore turned to look at him seriously. "That is the matter on which I came here, Harry. With the outbreak of this war, I believe Voldemort will be more dangerous than ever. He will use the chaos and confusion that Anubis causes to wreak even more havoc. I've come to warn you Harry; these are even more dangerous times than before. I want to be very careful, even when you are at the school. You never know when Voldemort, or even perhaps even Anubis, may strike."  
  
"Does this mean we have permission to start Dumbledore's Army again?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "In fact I encourage you to do so. It is always better to be prepared. I must go, I have a lot to prepare. You three take care of yourselves, and try to stay out of trouble this year." With that, Dumbledore disapparated, and the three teens began to discuss Quidditch.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel was exhausted. Between the lost city and the Slayer, Daniel had been researching for nearly fifteen hours, and his coffee supply had long ago run dry. However, after hours of searching ancient texts, books of mythology, and the Internet, Daniel finally though he might have found something solid. He packed away his books, got up and stretched for a full minute before leaving his office. Daniel made his way through the halls of the SGC up to General Hammond's office. He rapped lightly on the door, and waited for the General to call, "Come in." When he did, Daniel opened the door and before the General could say anything, Daniel blurted, "I need to go to L.A."  
  
Hammond look a little surprised, to say the least. "What's this all about, Doctor Jackson?"  
  
"Sir, I saw Skaara." Daniel started to explain quickly. "He, he came to me while I was researching. You know he can't interfere but he tried to hint to me by telling me to find the Slayer."  
  
"The Slayer?" General Hammond asked. "Like the rock band?"  
  
Daniel shook his head. "I've done some research. Supposedly, the Slayer is some kind of superhuman or something, put here to fight evil things, like vampires. Now, I can't discern how much is true and how much is legend but if Skaara says we should be looking for him, then it's worth a shot right?"  
  
"You have some kind of lead?" Hammond asked, his curiosity piqued.  
  
"Well, there's this, well, thing in Los Angeles called Wolfram and Hart. It's like a law firm or something but supposedly they deal with this kind of stuff. I thought they might be able to help me locate the Slayer." Daniel said. "I'll go check it out and see if it leads to anything."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Take a zat and a poison dart gun with you. Let's hope you don't need them, but"  
  
"I know, better to be prepared. There's one other thing I think I'm going to grab too. Thanks General." Daniel replied as he left the office and headed for the elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel opened the doors and walked into the spacious lobby of the Wolfram and Hart building. He walked to the front desk, where the blonde secretary gave him an appraising look. "Hi," Daniel began, "I don't have an appointment, but I really need to talk to Mr. Angel." End of chap 2  
  
Bwahaha! I figured out how to point Daniel or Buffy in the right direction without Whistler! Go me! Oh and just so we're clear for anyone who doesn't know, Skaara was on Abydos when Anubis blew it up. He and the rest of the residents there ascended. Anyways, what does everyone think so far? Feel free to offer any ideas you might have for further in the story. You never know, I might just include them. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! 


	3. Meetings, and the possibility of more me...

Thanks to S.M., Bunny-Butler, Gen, Whitty, Fallon, your reviews are a great boost to my meager ego. Please keep them coming! Oh, one more thing. Since I have experience with civilian but not military aircraft radio chatter, and I'm not quite sure how it's done, I'm just going to use Top Gun and Freespace 2 as a base. Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Alpha Three check your six!" Jack shouted as he hauled his F-302b Reaper on its side and tried to engage the death glider following after his wingman. Though the F-302b looked similar to the F-302, its guts were vastly improved. The F-302b was a smaller, single seat version of the F- 302. It didn't have a hyperdrive like it's larger sister but it had a more powerful sub-light engine, capability for vertical takeoff and landing, and a brand new energy weapon that Doctor Felger had finally managed to make work. Jack zeroed his sights on the Death Glider trailing his wingman and opened up with the twin 35 mm high explosive cannons. The two cannons came alive with a blast that shook the Reaper, and launched twin pillars of flame a good 7 feet ahead of the wings where they were mounted. The explosive rounds tore into the hapless glider, which came apart like it was made of glass. The glider promptly exploded, sending shrapnel in every direction. Several pieces of it bounced off Jack's fighter.  
  
"Thanks Alpha One, you saved my ass." A shaky voice said over the comm.  
  
Jack sighed. "Alpha Three don't get taken like that, always keeps your eyes moving. Come on, we have a bomber to bring down. Everyone form up, let's take this bitch down." He addressed his squadron.  
  
The five fighters formed back up and sped towards their main prey, a big, lumbering Al'kesh bomber headed towards England. The Al'kesh started firing it's defensive guns as soon as the fighters came into range, and Jack yelled, "Break!" as a large energy blast passed through where he was just a second ago. Jack and his four squad mates juked and dodged through the barrage, waiting to get in close enough to fire missiles without having to worry about the Al'kesh simply shooting them out of the sky before they got there. In addition to the energy weapon and the twin cannons the Reaper carried, it also came equipped with four naquadah enhanced air to air missiles, suitable for both air and space use, for taking down anything for a death glider to a Ha'tak mother ship, though it might take more than one to take one of those down.  
  
Finally, Jack felt he was in range. "Alpha 1, fox two and three!" he shouted, launching two missiles at the Al'kesh. The missiles dropped off their hardpoints, lit, and streaked towards the target about a second apart. The first missile his the Al'kesh near the top of its' hump, blowing a large whole in the side that caused the huge craft to shudder. The second missile caught it in the right hindquarter, blowing apart the engine and stubby wing on that side. With insufficient power, the Al'kesh seemed to slide from its' path, slowly at first, then more rapidly as it finally lost control. It hit the water at nearly Mach 2, spraying a large wave and debris out for miles, a scant 30 miles from the English coast.  
  
Jack pulled off his respirator and took a deep, calming breath. "Let's get home boys." He said over the comm, "I think we could all use a break." Jack rolled his eyes at his own comment, knowing it probably wouldn't happen any time soon. This was his third sortie in two days, and he was starting to feel the effect of hours upon hours in the cockpit. Not only was he flying a lot, but he was flying almost everywhere. After attacking Los Angeles, the Goa'uld had attempted to hit London, Tokyo, Moscow, Beijing, and Sydney. Jack had flown around the world more than once, and even though the Reaper was a fast fighter that was still a lot of saddle time. Rather than fixing himself in one place, Jack had gotten permission to land at almost every military base in the world. After a sortie, Jack and his squadron would simply land at the nearest base, then move when they were need next. Teal'c was doing the same with another squadron.  
  
Jack looked at his digital map, then decided he didn't feel like landing somewhere 50 miles from any major city. "Heathrow Approach this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF. My flight of five is looking for a place to spend the night. Can you accommodate?"  
  
There was a pause, then a stuffy voice replied. "Can you spend the night? Your flight just saved London from being bombed by a bloody alien ship! You can stay the whole bloody month if you want!"  
  
Jack smiled at the hero's welcome. "Thanks for the warm welcome."  
  
"Approach Runway 24, enjoy your stay." The Control tower instructed.  
  
Jack and his squad could have landed vertically, but Jack felt like putting on a show, so he and his flight took an approach to make a conventional formation landing. In unison, the five fighters lowered their gear, then approached the runway in a vee formation. Jack and his group touched down, then rolled to the end of the runway, taking the longest taxiway back so as to show as many people as possible their machines. Jack lifted his canopy and waved to the people who were cheering from the terminal and tarmac, before taxiing to an empty hangar big enough to accommodate all five fighters. As soon as Jack shut down the engine, a ground crewman came over and put a ladder beside Jack's cockpit. Jack quickly unstrapped himself, then grabbed his small overnight bag and joined the rest of his squad on the ground. "You know," Jack commented, "this whole war sucks, but I could sure get used to the hero's welcome everywhere around the world."  
  
Captain Micheals, second in command and previously a member of SG-12, nodded. "Yeah it sure beats the welcome I used to get." Micheals mimicked his girlfriend. "You're always gone for days! You're seeing someone else, aren't you? Good you're home, mop the floor!"  
  
Jack chuckled. "Let's go find a nice place to get a cold beer."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harmony peeked her head around the door to Angel's office, who looked up from the paper he was reading. "Hey boss?" Harmony asked, "There's a guy here who says he really needs to see you. He says it's extremely urgent."  
  
Angel checked his watch, then nodded. "Yeah, I have a few minutes, send him in."  
  
Harmony disappeared and a moment later a tall, well built man with short hair and glassed walked into the room. "Hi, Mr. Angel?" he asked.  
  
"Just Angel." Angel motioned for him to sit down. "What can I do for you, Mr?"  
  
"My name is Doctor Daniel Jackson. Um, well Angel, I was hoping you might be able to help me locate someone. Would you by any chance know where I could find the Slayer?"  
  
Outwardly, Angel didn't respond to the comment, but inwardly he tensed. A doctor looking for Buffy was probably not a good thing. "May I ask what you're a Doctor of?"  
  
"Archeology, specifically dealing with ancient civilizations." Daniel replied.  
  
Angel's brow furrowed. "Why is an archeologist looking for the Slayer?"  
  
"Well, umm, I." Daniel paused, then shrugged. "Aw what the hell. I work for Stargate Command. A friend who died and entered a higher plain of existence contacted me. He told me it was vital that I get in contact with the Slayer, but couldn't say anymore, because he's not allowed to meddle." Daniel paused to take a breath.  
  
Angel stared at Daniel like he had just eaten a bug. "This is a joke, right?"  
  
Daniel shook his head. "No, I'm one hundred percent serious. I need, I mean need, to find the Slayer."  
  
Angel looked at Daniel and scoffed. "Man! After what the Initiative did to her you have the nerve to come in here and say that the same people now need her help?"  
  
"The what?" Daniel asked.  
  
Angel got out of his chair and rounded the desk, now standing over Daniel. "Don't play stupid with me! I heard all about the Initiative. You government pricks are all the same."  
  
Daniel stood up, looking Angel in the eye. "Look Angel, I am telling you the truth. I have no idea what the Initiative is, I have never heard of it before in by life. I just came here because I was told to seek out the Slayer."  
  
Angel studied Daniel for almost a minute then finally spoke. "Come with me. You have a test to take."  
  
"A test?" Daniel asked, "What kind of test?"  
  
"One that decides whether I help you or beat the crap out of you." Angel replied before motioning to the door.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were coming out a movie theater (under the watchful eye of a couple of Aurors, of course), when they heard a commotion just outside the theater.  
  
"Oi, what's going on?" Ron asked, moving closer to get a better look.  
  
In the middle of a throng of several people asking questions and thrusting forward their hands were five guys dressed in green military pants and US Air Force flight jackets, looking simultaneously grateful and annoyed.  
  
"Wow!" Ron said. "Pilots! I bet they've fought the aliens already. I'm going to go talk to them!"  
  
Harry felt very sorry for them, remembering how people had reacted when he first arrived at Hogwarts. "Hey!" Harry shouted to get the crowds attention. "Give the poor guys a break! They probably just want to get some rest, ever think of that?"  
  
Most of the crowd shot Harry annoyed glares before moving off, several others mumbled apologies then moved off as well.  
  
"Thanks a lot, kid." The squadron leader, Colonel O'Neill said. "Man, we gotta remember to bring some civilian clothes. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is my squad, Captain Micheals, Lieutenant Treyborn, Lieutenant Brenner, and Airman Burns."  
  
"'Preciate you guys getting the crowd off our back." Micheals said. "Want to join us for dinner?" Jack shot Micheals a glare, then shrugged.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah sure, if you want. We owe you a favour anyways." Jack said honestly. "Besides, we have no idea where to find a good place to eat."  
  
"Well, we probably shouldn't." Hermione said, but was quickly overruled by Ron and Harry, who both said, "Sure!"  
  
"Okay, cool." Jack said. "Now where's a good place to get a steak?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, you want me to what?" Daniel asked, trying not to stare open mouthed at the green creature with red horns and eyes dressed in a nice suit standing in front of him.  
  
"I want you to sing." The creature, who had introduced himself as Lorne, replied. "Any song, doesn't matter. If you want I can give you a list to pick from."  
  
"Yeah, why exactly am I doing this?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'm empathic," Lorne explained, "but most people mask what they really are, which makes them hard to read unless they're doing something in which they open themselves up."  
  
"Like singing." Daniel finished. "Okay, I got it, but uhh, I really don't sing, like, ever."  
  
Lorne shrugged. "I'm not looking for talent, Daniel."  
  
"Okay then." Daniel said with a sigh, and searched his mind for a song. Finally, he decided on one he had heard on the radio a couple of times on the way to L.A.  
  
"Oh the Milky Way has gone a little sour The leaves dried and the flower fell away I've been sitting, I've been waiting for a sign Inhuman beings taking up all of my time  
  
Wanna leave but I've got to stay And I'm wondering more every say Montreal to Hong Kong Where have all the good people gone? Traffic Jam but I'm on the shoulder Took ten cops to pull me over Bangkok to Babylon Where have all the good people gone?  
  
I haven't made a friend in a long long while They don't check my head but they check my style The modern world is a cold cold world And all I meet are cold cold girls  
  
Wanna leave but I've got to stay And I'm wondering more every say Montreal to Hong Kong Where have all the good people gone? Traffic Jam but I'm on the shoulder Took ten cops to pull me over Bangkok to Babylon Where have all the good people gone?  
  
And it's always the same We all just turn away We are stealing from ourselves We are feeding off ourselves  
  
Oh the Milky Way has gone a little sour The leaves dried and the flower fell away Want to leave but I've got to stay And I'm wondering more every say Montreal to Hong Kong Where have all the good people gone? Traffic Jam but I'm on the shoulder Took ten cops to pull me over Bangkok to Babylon Where have all the good people gone?"  
  
Daniel sung with a lot of feeling, in a bit lower voice then the original song, but he did a good job of keeping in tune and time. When he finished he looked to see Lorne smiling at him. "Excellent. Quite a bit of talent you've got there. You know, I could use a back up singer for my Vegas show."  
  
"Lorne?" Angel asked impatiently.  
  
"Right sorry." Lorne answered. "Daniel here is a shining example of all that is good and just here in the Universe. He's practically an angel." Lorne said, winking at Daniel, who caught the message and joke.  
  
"So will you help me find the Slayer?" Daniel asked hopefully.  
  
Angel nodded. "Take the elevator to the 7th floor, third door on the left. Ask for Buffy Summers. That's the girl you're looking for."  
  
Daniel frowned. "All this time the Slayer was in the building?"  
  
Angel nodded and grinned. "You probably could have got in touch with her if you'd asked at the front desk."  
  
Daniel threw Angel his best glare then quickly left the room and headed fown the hall to the elevator.  
  
End chap 3  
  
So what do you guys think? Meetings and more action soon to come, I promise! Please leave a review, and thanks for reading. 


	4. Choices, Ashraks, and Beef

Thanks to Darklight, Spike's Girl, S.M, jaxom_i, Correl, Gen, Whitty, and JenC27 for the reviews, I really appreciate all the feedback I've gotten so far. In fact this is now the most reviewed story I've ever written (that doesn't mean stop reviewing).  
  
Thanks to jaxom_i for the tech stuff, I thought missiles were simply labeled from the tip of the left wing to the tip of the right wing. I'll incorporate that in the future.  
  
Bunny Butler the song was "Where Have All the Good People Gone?" by Sam Roberts.  
  
JenC27 to answer your questions, Anubis blew up Abydos but Oma Desala helped everyone who was on the planet ascend. Daniel got kicked out of ascension for trying to destroy Anubis, so now he's back with SG-1, Jonas went home. As for Sha're, Daniel's wife, Teal'c killed her in season 4 I think. She (or Amonet really) was killing Daniel at the time. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The elevator dinged and the doors opened on the seventh floor. Daniel walked out of the elevator down the long, generic office-building hall looking for the third door on the left side. When he finally reached the polished wooden door he paused, wondering whether he should knock or not. Finally deciding it would be rude to just barge in, Daniel rapped his knuckles on the door and waited. After a moment a pretty brunette teen that looked vibrant with energy opened the door and looked up at Daniel. "Hi." She said cheerily.  
  
Daniel gave his most disarming smile. "Hi, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. I'm looking for Buffy Summers. Is she here?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "She's out getting lunch. I'm her sister Dawn. You can wait here if you want." Dawn moved out of the doorway, and Daniel walked into the room to find himself in a large room that seemed to be part meeting room, part gym, and part barracks. There was a large conference table on the left of the door, with close to thirty seats around it. On the right, there was a kitchen and a couple dozen cots. After that, the room spread out into a large training area, complete with a punching bag, a sparring circle, and a weapons rack along one wall. Daniel was surprised to see several girls training in different areas of the gym, all with very impressive skills.  
  
"So why are you looking for my sister?" Dawn asked as she sat down in one of the padded seats around the conference table.  
  
"Well, it's a bit of a weird story." Daniel said vaguely.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "I'm the Slayer's sister, weird doesn't even begin to explain my life."  
  
"Okay, well the short version is that a not quite dead friend told me to seek her out." Daniel answered.  
  
"Not quite dead? Like a vampire or something?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No nothing like that." Daniel assured her. "He's just, well, not quite all here."  
  
"What, like crazy?"  
  
"No, more like non-corporeal."  
  
"Ah." Dawn lounged in her chair. "So what are you a doctor in?"  
  
"Umm, archaeology, specifically ancient civilizations." Daniel replied, sitting down.  
  
Dawn perked up. "Like, demony things and stuff? Like a Watcher?"  
  
"Uhh, actually I have no idea what a Watcher is." Daniel confessed. "But, nothing to do with demons, although I do have to do a lot of research on mythology. I mean ancient civilizations like the Egyptians."  
  
The door opened and Daniel looked over hoping to see a young girl walk in. Instead, a rather distinguished looking man with glasses, who just reeked of Brit walked in. He glanced over at the table, then did a double take. "Doctor Jackson, is that you?"  
  
Daniel searched his memory. "I'm sorry, have we met?"  
  
The man smiled and walked over to shake Daniel's hand. "Right, terribly sorry. Rupert Giles, pleased to meet you. I attended the conference you gave several years ago regarding your theories about the ancient Egyptians."  
  
Daniel sucked a breath through his teeth. "Right, that disaster."  
  
"To be honest I thought it was very well thought out." Giles complimented. "In fact I thought a lot of your work was fascinating, what happened to you after that? It was as is you'd simply dropped off the face of the Earth."  
  
"That's not far from the truth, actually." Daniel muttered. Just then a young twenty-something, petite blonde walked into the room, and looked at Daniel. "Hi. Can I help you?"  
  
Daniel fought the urge to stare open mouthed. She was drop dead gorgeous. 'Focus, Daniel.' He thought to himself. 'Form words.' "Umm, are you Buffy Summers, the Slayer?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Well, I was. Now I'm a Slayer."  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Daniel asked.  
  
"My friend did a spell a couple of weeks ago, now there are no more potentials, just Slayers. Now there are about 500 of us." Buffy explained.  
  
Slowly, a large smile formed on Daniel's face as the comprehension of Skaara's message dawned on him. "Ms. Summers, I wonder if we could talk."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack, his squad, and Harry and his friends sat down at a large table that was (at Jack's request) near the back of the steakhouse that Harry had suggested (remembering it from one of Dudley's birthdays). Jack look around the place and grinned. "Sweet."  
  
"Looks like the Brits stole a little chunk of Denver." Micheals commented, looking around at the well-represented American style steakhouse.  
  
The waitress came by and handed everyone a menu, and before Ron could say anything, Hermione leant over and helped him decide from the unfamiliar dishes listed.  
  
Before anyone could start a conversation, Jack's pocket chirped. He took out what looked like a cell phone, then flipped up an antenna the size of his index finger from the back and pressed the connect button. "O'Neill."  
  
"Hi sir." Said a cheery voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey Carter. How's deep space?" O'Neill said, happy to hear from Sam after several days.  
  
"Well sir, technically we're not that deep. After all, we're only several hundred thousand."  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Sorry sir. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. It's been a few days since you've had much contact with anyone." Carter said nonchalantly, though Jack could sense the concern in her voice.  
  
"Doing good Carter." Jack replied. "Just tired from all the globe hopping. We really need some more pilots. How about you? Everything good up there?"  
  
"Yes sir, the fleet's all assembled now. The last ship, the Tretiak, showed up yesterday."  
  
Jack snorted. "Trust the Russians to name one of their ships after a goalie."  
  
"Sir, may I remind you that one of our ships is named the Nebuchadnezzar, and one was named the Enterprise?" Sam said mockingly.  
  
"Well that's different." Jack said indignantly. "Hey, have you heard from Danny-boy?"  
  
"Not much sir. Last I heard he was on his way to L.A for something." Sam replied. "Sir I have to go, I'm needed on the bridge."  
  
"K Carter, talk to you soon."  
  
"Sir, be careful." Sam said softly.  
  
"You too." Jack said before closing the connection. "Alright," he said, rubbing his hands together before picking up the menu. "No better cure for hours of cockpit time that a hot beef injection."  
  
"You've been flying a lot?" Ron asked, taking a sip of his pop and gasping a bit at the fizz.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Been around the world, what, three times now?"  
  
"Three and a half." Micheals corrected.  
  
"Wicked." Ron said. The waitress came around again, and everyone placed their orders. Hermione had selected a cheeseburger for Ron, and Jack and everyone in his squadron bought the biggest sirloin steak they could. Harry thanked the waitress and turned to give her his menu, which is when he noticed a man clad in a black, obscuring robe come in and take a seat at one of the corner tables. Harry was not the only one who noticed. Jack suddenly had a look like he was going to be sick, then got to his feet.  
  
"We need to leave, right now." Jack said seriously. "Let's go." Jack dropped some cash on the table then he and his group quickly got up. Everyone started to move towards the door before Jack stopped them. "Back door." He said simply, before turning around and walking out the fire exit. The group followed and found themselves in a small alley. Jack pulled out a curved, silver metallic device and squeezed it. It popped open with a little click. Jack ushered everyone behind a dumpster, then waited.  
  
A second later the door opened again and the figure in the black robe walked out. Before Jack could pop out and fire, the figure held out his palm to reveal a gold device with a glowing orb in the center. The orb emanated a powerful wave, and the dumpster that the group was hiding behind suddenly lurched backwards, knocking everyone off their feet. Jack rolled back onto his and squeezed again on the zat, firing several blasts of blue energy at the figure. However, he was too late. The Goa'uld had already switched modes on his hand device, turning it into a shield. The zat blasts were simply absorbed.  
  
The Goa'uld Ashrak (assassin) let out a deep disturbing laugh. "Fools! You dare to face Anubis? In several days this world will be nothing but a smoking ruin." The Ashrak then began moving towards the group, pulling out a serrated dagger as he came.  
  
A voice behind Jack shouted, "STUPEFY!" and a jet of something yellow flew through the air and went right through the Ashrak's shield. It hit the assassin, and he stopped dead in his tracks, then crumpled to the ground. Jack turned around to see Harry pointed a long thin piece of wood at the Ashrak. "Okay, what the hell was that?" he demanded. In the confusion following, no one noticed the man in a dark cloak who was hiding in the shadows move off and down the alley.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel sat in an armchair in front of Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Willow, Faith, Robin and Giles, who were all waiting patiently for Daniel to explain himself. Daniel, meanwhile, was trying to decide the best way to explain the whole this. He took a breath, then started. "Okay, before I start, I want to assure you that I am in no way connected with the Initiative. I have absolutely no idea what it was, but when Angel suspected I was part of it, he almost beat the crap out of me. So I assure you that whatever the Initiative was, I was not a part of it. We can go downstairs and have Lorne test me, I swear, not part of it.  
  
Buffy tensed at the word Initiative, but seemed to relax a little as Daniel continued. When he finished, she nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Okay then. Here's the deal. I work for Stargate Command. A couple of days ago I was contacted by a friend. This friend, Skaara, lived on a plaet that Anubis destroyed. When Anubis blew up the planet,"  
  
"He can do that?" Giles interrupted somewhat nervously.  
  
Danie shook his head. "He had a ship capable of it, but my CO stole a scene right out of Star Wars and flew down a trench in a little fighter and blew up an exhaust port, and the whole ship exploded. But I'm getting off topic. The point is, when Anubis blew up the planet, my friend Skaara, and all the others residents of Abydos turned into incredibly powerful non corporeal beings."  
  
Xander smiled. "If you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Xander quoted in his best Obi-Wan Kenobi voice.  
  
"So if everyone on the planet became so powerful, why didn't they just kill Anubis right there?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well there are stipulations that go along with ascension, you know, rules. Rules like don't meddle in any way." Daniel explained. "Anyways, as a result, all Skaara could do was deliver me a message. He told me that things had been set in motion that could destroy the planet, possibly even the galaxy. He told me that to succeed I would need to find the Slayer." Daniel looked at Buffy with admiration. "Now I know why. Ms. Summers, I am here to ask for your help in this war."  
  
Buffy eyed Daniel, trying to ignore that nagging voice in her head that kept bringing up how cute he was. "You want me to help in saving the world from an alien menace that you guys brought here?"  
  
Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose then looked around the place. "First of all, we aren't completely at fault for him being here, in fact if anything we've postponed his arrival somewhat. And from what I've seen here and what you told me, it seems like we've got a huge army right under our noses." Daniel looked at Buffy seriously. "Listen, I'll level with you. Our two main allies, the Tok'ra and the free Jaffa nation both seemed to have distanced themselves from us a little. The Tok'ra have taken heavy losses in the past months and are in no condition to fight. The free Jaffa are willing to help, but there are very few of them, and our most powerful ally, the Asguard, are more than a year away. Right now we are out manned, out gunned, and running out of time. What's more, from what Skaara told me, there are others things here on Earth that are pretty dangerous as well. Right now, we need every ally, every weapon, we can get."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "But right now we aren't an army. The Slayers are spread all over the world, we still need to find them."  
  
"We can help with that too." Daniel pressed. "The Air Force can provide travel anywhere in the world almost instantaneously."  
  
"None of them are trained, we don't even have a real place to gather them." Buffy argued.  
  
"You can use Stargate Command as a training facility. It can house hundreds of people, has full training facilities for every kind of comabt, and is the most secure place on the planet." Daniel reassured, feeling he was close.  
  
Buffy turned to look at her friends. "What do you guys think?" she asked.  
  
Xander shrugged. "Well, our last experience with the government was pretty bad, but he swears he's not connected. I gotta admit it sounds like a good deal."  
  
Willow bit her lip. "It sounds good, but our past experiences with the government have been pretty bad."  
  
Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them with his shirt. "Buffy, I've misjudged your decisions in the past, especially concerning the matter of Spike. Because of this, I'm not going to voice an opinion. Just know whatever you decide, I'll be behind you fully."  
  
Faith and Robin nodded their agreement.  
  
Buffy sighed at her friend's indecision and turned back to Daniel, who was looking at her with a sense of desperation.  
  
Buffy nodded her consent. "Okay, I'll help, but I can't speak for the rest of the Slayers, I won't force them. And somehow I don't think that swords and crossbows are going to be much good against ray guns and spaceships."  
  
Daniel just grinned.  
  
End of Chap 4  
  
So what do you guys think? I decided that all the stories are based too much at Hogwarts, so now this one will take part half at the SGC. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! 


	5. Disclosure

Thanks to Gen, S.M, divad relffehs, Whitty, Majin Gojira, Bunny Butler, and Ueshiba for your reviews, they are very appreciated.  
  
divad relffehs, yes my mistake the spell is red.  
  
S.M, I have an idea for that, you'll see next chapter.  
  
Majin Gojira, haven't you ever seen Star Trek? Shields can always have their frequencies changed. Besides, the main reason I did that is that in the long one a live Ashrak is more interesting than one with a knife sticking out of his forehead. As for the scientific look at magic, I have some idea how I am going to do it but I'm not 100% sure on it, so feel free to send me an e-mail if you have some ideas.  
  
Just so everyone who has seen season 7 of Stargate knows, I am going to ignore the events of episode 15, Chimera, because Osiris is one of my favourite bad guys, and I have a good way to incorporate her. For anyone who hasn't seen season 7, check Kazaa and www.stargates.tk for episodes. Stargates.tk usually only has a couple, but they're available in divx format. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Osiris knelt before Anubis's throne, inwardly scowling at the thought of beings forced to act as nothing more than a servant. "My lord Anubis, your assumption was right. There are strange things on this world. My research has shown the existence of creatures and powers that could rival your own. One of the more interesting creatures is the Slayer, who displays abilities even beyond your new soldiers."  
  
Anubis turned from his view of Earth to face her, and Osiris fought her urge to recoil. Anubis' "face" if you could call it that was nothing more than a black void with tiny pinpricks of light. In fact he very much resembled a view from deep space. "All of that is irrelevant." Anubis said, in his harsh voice that caused even some Goa'uld to shudder at the tone. "Does this planet contain the powers I require?"  
  
Osiris looked up nervously. "My lord I have yet to discern that."  
  
Anubis waved one of his black clad spiny hands. "Then get out of my sight. Come back when you know something useful."  
  
Osiris nodded and quickly got to her feet. "Yes my lord." She said before dismissing herself from the ominous presence in front of her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius Malfoy knelt in front of Voldemort's throne.  
  
Voldemort eyed him angrily with his red slits of eyes. "It seems that neither Potter nor any of his friends are in your possession."  
  
Lucius kept his head bowed, trying not to meet Voldemort's gaze. "My lord the timing was inopportune. It seems he had made friends with some of the muggles fighting the invasion."  
  
Voldemort's gaze got, if possible, harder. "And this should matter? Why didn't you simply kill them?"  
  
"My lord the muggles were attacked by an alien assassin. All of the muggles drew strange weapons, and then the Potter boy stunned it. My lord, I realized that Aurors would apparate there within seconds, and what's more everyone there was too alert for me to try anything." Lucius explained.  
  
"That fool Anubis!" Voldemort hissed. "Our window of opportunity has closed! Now Potter and his friends will be under guard until they return to that cursed school! I will not tolerate any more interference from this pathetic invasion attempt!"  
  
Lucius looked at Voldemort nervously. "What would you have me do, my lord?"  
  
"Find me a way to get to Anubis." Voldemort replied. "Perhaps he can be made an ally, if not, then I will take great pleasure in taking his army as my own."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Lucius replied, before quickly turning to leave.  
  
"Lucius, don't fail me again." Voldemort threatened as the terrified Malfoy left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, what the hell was that?" Jack demanded.  
  
Before Harry could answer, two loud cracks were heard, and Moody and Tonks appeared.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks greeted happily.  
  
"Sorry about taking so long Harry," Moody said gruffly, "we didn't expect an alien attack. Don't worry about the illegal magic use, I'm sure we can have it cleared up due to the circumstances."  
  
"Hey!" Jack shouted, now standing zat drawn with the rest of his squad. "Would someone please tell me what is going on? One minute we're under attack by, what was in my opinion, a really stupid Ashrak, and then all of a sudden."  
  
Moody pointed his wand at the squad and said, "Obliviate!" Everyone in the squad except for Jack lowered their weapons. "Hey!" Jack said, looking at his squadmates, "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"What the?" Moody asked, examining his wand. Determining there was nothing wrong, he pointed it at Jack and said, "Stupefy!" The red stunner spell hit Jack in the chest, and caused him to stumble back, but he remained on his feet, and in return he fired his zat. The zat blast hit Moody in the shoulder, and blue bolts of electricity zipped over his scarred body. Moody shuddered, then dropped to the ground.  
  
"That just knocked him out, but another shot will kill him!" Jack said angrily to Tonks, who was standing open mouthed staring at him. "Unbelievable." She said quietly.  
  
"But that's not possible!" Hermione blurted. "How is he still standing?"  
  
"I have no idea." Tonks replied.  
  
"Hey!" Jack said angrily. "Did everyone forget I'm here or something? Stop talking about me and start talking to me, right now!"  
  
"Sorry." Tonks said as disarmingly as she could.  
  
"Okay, just lower whatever you have in your hand, and we can have a nice little chat." Jack said.  
  
Tonks nodded and set her wand on the ground, and Jack responded by closing and holstering his zat. "No why don't we go somewhere and get this sorted out?" Tonks asked.  
  
Jack looked at his squadron, still standing against the wall in a dazed sort of way. "What about them?" he asked jerking his head towards his squad.  
  
"They'll be fine, Moody just blanked their memory." Tonks assured. "They won't remember anything except having a nice dinner with you."  
  
Jack nodded. "Okay, then just give me a minute." Jack pulled out his sat phone, flipped up the huge antenna, and dialed a number. Then he raised the phone to his ear. "Hello? Yes, I need a pickup for five. Yes, just home in on my locator. Yes, one of the targets is hostile. Okay then, thanks." Jack closed the phone.  
  
"Now what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Now we wait about 30 seconds." Jack replied.  
  
About 30 seconds later, several rings descended into the alley, flashed bright white, and then retracted. Standing where the center was were two soldiers armed with MP5's. One quickly moved to the Ashrak, while the other looked at Jack for directions.  
  
Jack pointed to his squad. "They had too much to drink. Let them sleep it off."  
  
The soldier nodded, then went to collect the other pilots. He brought them back to the Ashrak, then when they were al clustered close enough, he pushed a button on his wrist, and in a few seconds, the rings descended over the group, and in a flash of light they were gone.  
  
"Wicked." Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, what the hell was that?" Tonks demanded  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy had her group of Slayers sitting at the conference table along with the Scoobies and Daniel. She looked solemnly at her band of warriors, before taking a breath and starting. "Look, I know you're all a little tired and beat up, but unfortunately we still have work to do. The Slayer's job is to protect the Earth from the forces of evil, and even though we beat the First, seems like there's still plenty of evil to go around. At this point, I'll let Doctor Jackson here take over." Buffy turned to look at Daniel, who gave her a smile before starting.  
  
"Okay, as you all know, we're under attack by aliens called the Goa'uld. I'm here to request that you join the fight against them." Daniel said seriously.  
  
The response was a surprised murmur through the group. A Slayer near the back, Vi, called out, "What are we supposed to do against spaceships? All we know how to use are melee weapons and crossbows."  
  
"Well, if you agree, you'll be moved to the SGC in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado. There you'll receive full training in both human and alien weapons of the more high tech variety. We'll also be using it as a home base to launch recovery missions for other Slayers. Not only should you be better equipped, but you'll be able to find and recruit the other Slayers faster." Daniel explained.  
  
"So you're going to put us through boot camp?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Well, I guess you could call it that." Daniel replied. "You already know how to fight, we're just setting you up to fight a new bad guy, one who uses guns instead of fangs. You'll be taught how to infiltrate ships, blow things up with C4, fire rifles, that sort of thing."  
  
Dawn smiled. "Cool."  
  
"Now I'm not going to force this on anyone." Buffy said. "You all have the choice. You can come to Cheyenne Mountain, or you can go your own way. You've all been through a lot, so I understand if you just want to go home."  
  
"Well," Vi said, "We've saved the world once, what's one more time?"  
  
"Yeah." Shannon agreed. "Besides, we get to play with explosives. No offense Buffy, but you'd never let us do anything like that."  
  
"I guess I'll go." Kennedy said reluctantly, and Willow gave her a hug.  
  
A general agreement rose from the group. Daniel smiled broadly. "Okay then. Now, when will you be ready to leave?"  
  
Buffy looked around the room. "We can have our stuff packed in a couple of hours."  
  
Daniel nodded. "Okay then. In two and a half hours meet me on the roof."  
  
"Are you going to get a helicopter to pick us up?" Dawn asked excitedly.  
  
Daniel shook his head. "No, I have something even better."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack sat down in one of the back rooms of the restaurant/inn that they were now at, the Leaky Cauldron. The interior of the run-down looking building was surprisingly well kept, and the main room had been filled with people dressed in colourful robes similar to the ones that Moody and Tonks were wearing. Moody had stayed at the counter saying he needed to get in contact with someone.  
  
Jack looked at the four people in front of him. "Now can you tell me what is going on?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Harry nodded. "Colonel, there's a whole other world you don't know about, right here on Earth, the wizarding world."  
  
Jack looked at Harry skeptically. "You mean magic?"  
  
Tonks nodded. "He's telling the truth. In every country around the world there is a wizarding population. We keep to ourselves, so none of the muggles, that's non-magical folk, ever know about us."  
  
Jack scoffed. "Oh come on, no one can keep a secret that well, someone would know about it."  
  
"Didn't the Americans keep the Stargate completely secret up until just now?" Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Well, sort of." Jack replied. "There were a few leaks, plus we told a few countries after they threatened to cut ties with us. Besides, that was one little base. This is worldwide."  
  
Tonks nodded. "Yes, it is worldwide, but it's easier for us to keep secrets. Most of our buildings are hidden or use glamour's that only a wizard can see through. And any muggles that do see what's happening are simply given a memory charm."  
  
"Besides," Harry added. "If someone started raving about a magical world with wizards and witches and all sorts of things, would anyone believe them?"  
  
"Good point." Jack said, nodding. "So that other guy, he tried to use magic on me?"  
  
Tonks nodded. "That's something I haven't figured out. You seem to have some sort of immunity to magic, although it can't be total. I mean, that stunning spell did something."  
  
Jack nodded. "It was kinda like a flashbang going off around a corner from me."  
  
"What's a flashbang?" Ron asked, intrigues to hear more about muggle weapons.  
  
"It's an explosive device that causes anyone near the explosion to be temporarily blinded and deafened." Hermione explained.  
  
"Not the point." Jack said, before turning to Tonks and shrugging. "Well, Thor said I was advanced."  
  
Tonks raised an eyebrow. "You're in tight with the Norse gods, then?"  
  
"Well he's not really a god." Jack explained. "But he's the supreme commander of the Asguard fleet, that's certainly something. He's a good guy. Kind of small, and a nit annoying sometimes, but a good guy."  
  
"Ookay." Tonks said. "So he said you were advanced?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Something about my DNA being an evolutionary stepping stone or something. He said it's the reason I recover from a zat blast a lot faster than anyone else."  
  
Just then the door opened and Moody walked in. "Dumbledore wants to see us, especially you Colonel O'Neill. He can't believe that you took a stunning spell square in the chest and stayed on your feet."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Well, I work out a lot. So where's this Dumbledore guy?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy closed the roof access door behind her, then turned around and scanned the roof. In front of her was her assembled group of Scoobies and Slayers, heavily burdened with backpacks, duffel bags and weapons trunks. Buffy herself carried only a duffel bag filled with clothes, and her scythe. Daniel walked towards the group and walked around them in a circle, then frowned. He pulled out a sat-phone and punched in a number, then pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey, it's Daniel. Yeah, the group too big, just bring it down on the roof. Okay, see you then." Daniel closed the phone and walked over to Buffy. "Our ride will be here in just a minute." Daniel eyed the scythe Buffy was holding appraisingly. "That's a very impressive scythe, great craftsmanship."  
  
Buffy grinned. "It was made specially for the Slayer." Buffy spun it around casually, and the blade sung.  
  
"Wow." Daniel nodded. "That's really cool."  
  
Just then, there was a high-pitched whine, and the air above the building began to shimmer. The shimmering increased, and suddenly hovering above the building was a gold and silver craft like nothing Buffy, the Scoobies, or any of the Slayers had seen before. It had a sleek, sloping nose that extending from a stubby body out of which rode a pyramid shaped hump from a circular base. The ship lowered down and gently landed on the roof of the building.  
  
"No." Buffy said, trying not to gawk. "That's really cool."  
  
Daniel grinned and took Buffy's duffel bag for her, then walked her to the ship.  
  
End chap 5  
  
So what does everyone think? I hope it doesn't seem too stupid that I gave Jack resistance to magic, I just thought that since he is advanced it should show somehow. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review. 


	6. Trading and Training

Thanks to hdrexel, Gen, Ruth, and Whitty for the reviews, but 4 is still an all time low. Please review, I love getting feedback (it makes me feel important), plus anything you suggest I might incorporate into the story.  
  
I'm glad everyone seems to like Jack's immunity, I was hoping for that response. Anyways, I guess that's it, so on with the story!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jack rolled out of the fireplace and stood up as gracefully as he could, an image that was ruined when he coughed, lifting soot from his face and shirt. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed, before looking around the room he was now in. The room was very comfortable looking, with huge portraits lining the wall on both sides, which seemed to be moving. As well, there were desks covered with small metallic trinkets, absolutely none of which Jack recognized.  
  
"Please step to the side Colonel O'Neill." The only other person in the room asked. Jack did as he was asked, then studied the man in front of him. He was about Jack's height, but much older looking. His eyes twinkled behind half moon glasses, and his chin and actually a large part of his robe was obscured by a very long white beard. Other than the fact that he was wearing a blue robe with pinpoints of stars on it, he could have passed for Santa. As it was now, Jack decided that whether you believed in them or not, this man could be nothing other than a wizard. And even Jack, who had only a tiny exposure to magic, could feel the power radiating from this man's elderly frame.  
  
Only a moment after Jack stepped away from the fireplace, Harry emerged, a fair bit more gracefully than Jack had. Ron, Hermione, Moody, and Tonks quickly followed him. Jack eyed Moody warily. He didn't much trust him after their initial introduction, and his constantly moving magical eye didn't help matters. "Okay, so I'm guessing you must be Dumbledore." Jack said, addressing the wizard who was currently sitting in a chair that looked to rival General Hammonds in comfort, behind a large and yet still overburdened desk.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "And you must be the man who took a stunning spell square in the chest and stayed standing."  
  
Jack rocked forward and back on his toes Simpson style and proudly answered. "Mm-hmm."  
  
Moody shot a glare at Jack. "I don't quite understand it myself, I tried to wipe his memory, and nothing happened. I tried to stun him, and all he did was take a step back then shoot something back, some kind of muggle weapon I've never seen before."  
  
"Hey," Jack said defensively, "you started it."  
  
"Colonel, please." Dumbledore said lightly. "Do you know why you are able to withstand a stunning spell?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Well, not entirely. I suspect it has something to do with my advanced DNA. Apparently I'm just a half step higher than everyone else on the evolutionary ladder."  
  
"You said you recover from a, uh, what was the word again?" Tonks asked.  
  
"A zat." Jack said, pulling his out to show them, and popping it open Hermione raised an eyebrow at the fact that it opened, but remained silent.. "One shot usually knocks someone out, but I can recover a lot faster, usually I'm only down for a few seconds."  
  
"And you think this ability would change how magic affects you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to pretend to be an expert, or well, smart or anything, but energy is energy right?" Jack rationalized. "I mean magic or electric, it's all about how fast your body can get rid of it, or use it, or you know, whatever."  
  
Dumbledore pondered. "Fascinating. I must say I've never heard of a human with any kind of resistance to magic. You are truly unique, Colonel."  
  
"Yeah well I get that a lot." Jack said, smiling a little. "So I think the question, what now?"  
  
"Well it seems that we cannot keep the wizarding world a secret from you." Dumbledore replied, "so perhaps it is better that you were fully informed, however I ask at this time that you keep this a secret, even from your closest friends and family."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Ah, they'd probably just think all those years of battle stress had finally gotten to me anyway."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Alright then. I'm afraid that the wizarding world is entering a dark time, Colonel. An old enemy has once again risen, and the wizarding world is at the beginnings of what could be a bloody and costly war. The enemy, a powerful dark wizard who calls himself Voldemort, is ruthless, evil, and quite possibly insane. There is only one person who has ever defeated him."  
  
"Let me guess," Jack ventured, "he's dead now, right?"  
  
"Actually no. The person who defeated Voldemort is in fact standing in this very room. Colonel O'Neill, the boy standing beside you is in fact Harry Potter, the boy who lived."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel dropped himself next to Buffy as she gazed out the window, looking at the Earth from their altitude of 30 miles up. "Of all the things I've done, I never imagined I'd be looking down on the Earth from space. Kind of reminds me what we're fighting for." Buffy said softly.  
  
Daniel smiled at her. "Yeah it seems to have that effect. Oh, and not to burst your bubble, but we're not actually in space, just on the edge."  
  
Buffy swatted him lightly. "Whatever. So what's your deal anyway? You don't seem like the military type."  
  
"Well I'm not really." Daniel answered honestly. "I got recruited at the very beginning, in fact I was the one who figured out how to make the Stargate work. Then I traveled to Abydos, and kind of accidentally got married."  
  
"Oh." Buffy said disappointedly. "I didn't think that's the kind of thing you could accidentally do."  
  
"Well the culture there was a lot different." Daniel explained. "Anyways, we killed a Goa'uld named Ra, then I stayed on Abydos for a year, until the Goa'uld came back. They took my wife, Sha're, and her brother Skaara as hosts."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I know what that feels like. Over the years a few of my friends have been made vampires."  
  
"Anyway for the next few years I searched for them, until one day I found Sha're. The Goa'uld in her almost killed me before my friend Teal'c stepped n and killed her. A little after that we succeeded in freeing Skaara, and since then I've just been fighting to stop the Goa'uld. Well, that's the short version of the story anyways, there are a lot of things I left out, like the alternate dimensions, and all the times we saved the world, and the times I died."  
  
"Hey me too!" Buffy said, happy to find something she had in common. "How many times have you died?"  
  
"Umm, three. Well four if you include that one time everyone thought I was dead and sold all my stuff." Daniel answered.  
  
Buffy winced. "Ouch, that hurts."  
  
"Yeah it was annoying. They even sold my apartment." Daniel said with a smile. "So you've died more than once?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I'm the Slayer that just won't stay dead. My friend Xander revived me once with CPR, and then later I was dead for three months before my friend Willow brought me back with some powerful magic."  
  
"Your friend brought you back with magic?" Daniel asked skeptically.  
  
Buffy smiled and nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
Daniel shook his head. "Man, Sam is not going to like you guys."  
  
"Who's Sam?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She's the genius on base." Daniel explained. "Plus she's a good soldier too. She, umm, doesn't like things that she can't explain."  
  
Before Daniel could explain further, Dawn got everyone's attention with her comment. "Oh! Look, we're landing." Everyone looked out the front windshield, where the craft was now descending over Colorado Springs, headed to a small landing pad marked with blinking lights on the corners. The ship set down lightly then shut off its' engines. The door whooshed open and Daniel got to his feet. "Okay everyone," he addressed, "welcome to Stargate Command."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack leaned back in his chair. "Whoa. That's a pretty heavy story. Sounds like you guys are in the same boat as us."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I regret that Anubis' attack could not have come at a worse time. On one side, the war against Anubis will not doubt have an effect on the wizarding community, and on the other, the war with Voldemort will no doubt cause muggle casualties."  
  
Jack leant forward. "Well don't you think that maybe we can help each other here? I mean, Harry's spell worked pretty damn good on that Ashrak, and my ability to take magical hits has to make me valuable to you guys. Why not ally?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "For thousands of years the magical community has remained isolated. None of our politicians would think it viable."  
  
"Yeah?" Jack countered. "Might change their opinions a bit when a bunch of wizards are killed by a freakin mothership bombing London!"  
  
"Good point." Dumbledore conceded. "Colonel, you have to understand though that the men in charge are, well, how shall I put this-"  
  
"They're stubborn fools with their heads up their arses. It took them a year to even acknowledge the return of Voldemort." Moody interjected.  
  
"That's one way of putting it, yes." Dumbledore said nodding.  
  
"Come on, there has to be something we can offer that would make it seem worthwhile." Jack reasoned.  
  
"Your weapon." Hermione said. "It works here?"  
  
Jack pulled out the zat and popped it open. "Anything in here you don't need?" Jack asked Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a drinking glass. "I'm sure I can do without this."  
  
Jack took aim and fired three times. Three distinct blasts came from the weapon, and after all three blue bolts struck the glass, it vanished.  
  
"Remarkable." Dumbledore said. "I must say I've never seen anything like that, at least not built by muggles. And it works here."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Yeah, so?"  
  
"The concentration of magic here is so high that normally computer chips and electronics don't work here." Hermione explained. "It just sort of, shorts out."  
  
"Well this is a snakehead weapon." Jack said. "It doesn't have any computer chips. It's all crystals. All their stuff, and most of our new stuff, is all based on crystals now."  
  
"So with these weapons, we could defend to school from both magical and non-magical attack without any of the forbidden curses.." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Add that to your immunity, and you become an incredible asset."  
  
"Yeah but like I said these are snakehead weapons." Jack replied. "That means if they attack you they have 'em too. You gonna be able to stun a whole army of Anubis' troops?"  
  
"No." Dumbledore confessed. "Which means that this may be the bargaining power we need. Colonel, would you show me how to use that?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy, Faith, Robin, and the Scoobies sat at the briefing room table above the embarkation room, though the blast doors were closed so none of them could actually see the Stargate. General Hammond and Daniel were at the front of the table, overlooking the assembled group.  
  
"First of all, welcome to Stargate Command." Hammond started. "I'm Major General Hammond, commander of the SGC. Now from what Daniel tells me, and to be honest I'm not sure I believe it, you've all proved yourselves capable in combat. However, fighting the Goa'uld will be a different kind of combat, and you'll have to be trained as such. We're going to start with a skills evaluation that will take place over the next few days, assessing your fitness, fighting skills, and decision making skills. I've got a schedule here for you." Daniel walked around the table and handed everyone a folder.  
  
"What about finding the other Slayers?" Giles asked.  
  
"Since the training is voluntary, any who do not wish to participate can focus on finding the Slayers. We have several of the transport ships that brought you here, and they are capable of transporting you to any location in a matter of minutes." Hammond explained. "Unless they are being used, you'll have full access to them."  
  
"You know, this seems too easy." Buffy said suspiciously. "I mean, you don't even necessarily believe us, but you're willing to give full training and resources? Why?"  
  
Hammond smiled. "I have learned over the years not to second guess Doctor Jackson. His intuition has saved people and even the planet several times. To quote his commanding officer, although he can be a pain, he's usually right. If Doctor Jackson believes this is important, then he has my full support. Now, I suggest you decide amongst yourselves who will be training, and who will be finding Slayers and get some sleep. Your assessment begins at 0930 tomorrow."  
  
As the group got up to leave, Hammond looked at Xander. "Mr. Harris is it?"  
  
Xander turned and looked surprised that he was getting attention. "Uh, yeah?"  
  
"Doctor Jackson will take you to the inifirmary. Perhaps we can help you with your eye."  
  
"Unless you can grow me a new one, I doubt it." Xander said.  
  
Hammond smiled. "I think you'll find we have an impressive facility. YO might be surprised."  
  
Xander shrugged. "Yeah why not? Lead the way Doctor Jackson."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy had gathered Dawn, Andrew, Willow and Giles in her room. "Okay guys, we need to talk."  
  
"What about?" Dawn asked.  
  
"About what you guys will be doing here." Buffy replied. "Andrew, no offense, but you're terrible at fighting."  
  
Andrew looked down. "I know, but I've played a lot of shooting games, maybe I'll be better at this."  
  
"Well, I was going to suggest that you could help in another way." Buffy offered. "You're pretty smart right? Maybe you can work in the labs here."  
  
Andrew brightened. "Hey, I never thought of that. Doctor Andrew, the brilliant scientist. Has a nice ring to it."  
  
"Yeah, much better than Andrew the cowering wuss boy." Dawn added.  
  
"Dawn, you're not doing the training either. You're going to school." Buffy ordered.  
  
"What?! Come on Buffy, I help save the world and this is the thanks I get? You ship me away to prison?"  
  
"I'm not shipping you away." Buffy replied. "But it's important that you finish your school."  
  
"What if this school has a hellmouth under it too?" Dawn demanded. "You'll just be sending me into danger. Nope, better I stay here on the base and learn to use machine guns. Come on, this is like the coolest thing we've ever got to do!"  
  
Giles sighed. "Leave it to the Slayer's sister to think learning to kill aliens is cool."  
  
"Buffy, let me do the training." Dawn said seriously. "Even if I don't go help fight, I should know how. Plus if you don't I'll kick you in the shins every opportunity I get, and, and, I'll bug you till your hair turns grey."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Fine, you can do the training, until school starts. Then you have to go."  
  
Dawn huffed. "I guess that's okay, I guess."  
  
Buffy turned to Giles and Willow. "You two are-"  
  
"Yes yes, we're finding the Slayers." Giles finished. "I'd rather expected we'd be doing that."  
  
"Good, cuz guns and Willow don't mix." Willow said, relieved. "I'll just find the other Slayers, you know, away from the guns."  
  
"Okay good." Buffy said. "Let's get some sleep then. Sounds like we have a long day tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Frasier put down her penlight. "Well Mr. Harris, I think we can help you. You're very lucky."  
  
"Yes, if you can call having your eye gouged out by an insane preacher lucky." Xander replied.  
  
Dr. Frasier shook her head. "I mean if you had gotten here a couple of days later, I may not have been able to help you. Fortunately the scar tissue hasn't completely formed, so we can probably replace the eye."  
  
"Okay, since when?" Xander asked. "Cuz unless it's within the last couple of days I'm thinking Sunnydale health care was pretty sub-par."  
  
"A few months ago we required a piece of technology." Frasier replied. "It was the fountain of youth. We've used it to build a regenerative machine similar to one used by the Goa'uld, except not as powerful. In order to avoid the negative effects we had to lessen the power. It can't bring you back from the dead, but it should be able to fix your eye. If you'll just follow me we'll get started."  
  
Xander shrugged. "Eh, I've heard weirder." Then he got off the examination table and followed Frasier to another room, one that was completely white.  
  
End chap 6  
  
So what does everyone think? Will Jack be able to strike a deal? Will Xander get his eye back? Find out soon! Please leave a review. 


	7. Eye for an Ally

Thanks to Whitty, hdrexel, Gen, jaxom_I, S.M, and Ruth for their reviews. To anyone who was wondering why Jack could use Floo Powder but not be affected by magic, my reasoning is that Floo Powder doesn't affect you, it affects the fire. This means that Jack doesn't have to be affected, he's just walking through the door magic opened.  
  
Gen: It's not that Dumbledore wants to learn about muggle weapons, you'll see this chapter.  
  
Other than saying to please leave a review, I guess I'm done with my little spiel, so on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jack lounged in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione, Harry, and Ron, who were eagerly going over the OWLs that Dumbledore had given them after his talk with Jack. Jack was waiting for Dumbledore to arrange a meeting with the Wizarding Council.  
  
"I can't believe I got an Outstanding in Potions!" Harry said in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, no doubt Snape had a fit when he heard that." Ron added. "I bet he thought he was rid of you for sure."  
  
The three conversed about their grades while Jack relaxed in one of the overstuffed chairs only half listening to them. Harry had done pretty well, getting high marks in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA of course. Hermione had top marks across the board, except for Astronomy, in which no one had gotten higher than Exceeds Expectations due to the little interruption that Umbridge had caused. Ron had managed to accumulate more OWLs than either Fred or George, but not as many as Percy. He thought he had done quite well.  
  
Jack was just starting to doze off in the comfy chair when the portrait swung open and Dumbledore stepped into the common room. "Colonel if you don't mind, we should attend to the meeting now."  
  
Jack nodded and got up, leaving the three teens to themselves. As soon as the door closed, they started talking amongst each other in excited tones. "Do you think he can make them see that they need help?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't know. Fudge is a complete idiot, he's stubborn as a rock."  
  
Ron scoffed. "And that git Percy still follows him around like a little dog. Maybe if the Colonel can't convince him, he'll just shoot him with that zat thing."  
  
Meanwhile Dumbledore and Jack had just reached Dumbledore's office. "So how are we gonna get there?" Jack asked, "Are we traveling by fireplace again?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, we'll be traveling with this." He held forward a small keychain.  
  
"Umm, what?" Jack asked, staring at the keychain in confusion.  
  
"This is a portkey." Dumbledore explained. "It's enchanted to take two people from anywhere instantaneously to a specific point, in this case the Ministry of Magic, in precisely one minute. All you have to do is hold on."  
  
"Cool." Was all Jack could think of to say.  
  
Jack and Dumbledore waited a moment, then they both grabbed the keychain, and after a few seconds Jack felt a tugging sensation behind his navel, and he felt the world fall away.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy was just about to get into bed in the quarters she was sharing with Dawn when she was startled by a loud banging on the door. She looked at her sister, who shrugged. "Come in." she called.  
  
The door opened, and standing in the doorway was Daniel and an angry looking General Hammond. "We, uh, need to talk." Daniel said, moving into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked, probing her mind for anything that she might have done in the last couple of hours on base.  
  
"Miss Summers, you have a lot of nerve." Hammond stated angrily. "Don't you think it might have been prudent to at least tell me that one of your Slayers is an escaped criminal?"  
  
'Uh oh.' Buffy winced inwardly. "Oh, right. About that, would you believe I forgot?"  
  
"Buffy, we want to help, but she's a convicted murderer." Daniel said softly.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you." Buffy said, shrugging. "Faith has changed, even before she was broken out. When she killed that man, she was scared and she didn't know how to deal with it. But like I said, she's changed."  
  
Hammond looked at Buffy. "You expect me to just believe you that she's changed now?"  
  
"Well actually sir you did exactly that with Teal'c." Daniel pointed out. "And I'm sure he's killed people before, in fact we went to a planet where he was put on trial and found guilty of murder."  
  
"I suppose that's true." Hammond said thoughtfully.  
  
"Then there was that time when Apophis brainwashed him, then we just trusted him again after-"  
  
"Okay Dr. Jackson, point made." Hammond said. He turned to look at Buffy seriously. "Alright Miss Summers, for now we'll have the charges against Faith wiped clean."  
  
"You can do that?" Buffy asked disbelievingly.  
  
Hammond nodded. "We have some pretty high connections in the government. However, if she does anything to make me believe she'll be a threat to any of my people or our operation, she will be locked up again. I trusted Teal'c because he saved the lives of SG-1, I have yet to see any reason to trust Faith."  
  
Buffy nodded, not sure of whether to be happy that Faith wasn't a criminal anymore, or insulted that the General didn't trust them. She did however return the warm smile Daniel gave her before he left. ~~~~~~~  
  
Xander looked around the room he was in. It was entirely white, and the walls almost seemed to give off a soft emanation or glow. With the door closed, the room was a completely seamless white. In the middle of the room lay a raised table with a headrest, and suspended above it was what looked like some kind of casing or covering for the table. "So what now?" Xander asked.  
  
Dr. Frasier pointed to the table. "Lie down, then we'll get started."  
  
Xander nodded and moved to the table, then lay down on it, looking at the covering suspended above him. The petite redhead doctor stood overtop of him and leaned over to remove the eye patch. "It's up to you, but do you want to be asleep for the procedure?" she asked.  
  
"Is it gonna be painful?" Xander asked, trying to make up his mind.  
  
Janet shook her head. "No, the machine eliminates all pain, but I imagine the sensation of growing a new eye will still be a little uncomfortable."  
  
"That's about fifty shades of gross. Yeah I'm gonna go with asleep for this one." Xander decided.  
  
Janet nodded and removed a syringe from the pocket of her lab coat. "This is a fast acting sleeping drug. You'll be asleep for about three hours after I administer it, and the procedure should take about two and a half hours."  
  
Xander winced a little as Janet injected him, then almost immediately began to feel the effects. Xander could just see the top of the casing beginning to descend before he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore and Jack sat outside a meeting room for the Wizengamot, Dumbledore sitting patiently while Jack fidgeted. Jack turned to look at the old wizard that sat beside him. "I have a confession to make." He said finally.  
  
"And what is that?" Dumbledore asked, surprised to see the usually confident Colonel acting this way.  
  
"I, how can I put this? I'm not so good at these, delicate, diplomatic situations." Jack said almost meekly. "I have a tendency to lose my patience."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Strange as it may seem, that might be exactly what we need."  
  
The large wooden doors they were sitting beside creaked open, though no one came to escort them in. Jack and Dumbledore got up and walked into the room, which reminded Jack of the Asguard Meeting Hall, although it was significantly less advanced. In the center of the room sat two chairs, which Jack and Dumbledore sat in, facing a large collection of older, distinguished looking men and women in black robes. All had stern looks on their faces. 'Jeez,' Jack thought to himself, 'these guys look even worse than the Tollan.'  
  
"For what reason have you called us all here, Albus?" one of the women asked seriously.  
  
"Wizards and Witches of Wizengamot, I bring you the muggle Colonel O'Neill, who wants to negotiate an alliance against both our enemies, Anubis and Voldemort."  
  
Many of the assembled wizards gasped at the second name, but quickly composed themselves again.  
  
"Why is this muggle even aware of the wizarding world?" one of the wizards demanded angrily.  
  
"Because, Minister Fudge, his memory cannot be erased." Dumbledore replied easily. "Colonel O'Neill possesses something I have never seem in a human before, a magical immunity. The Colonel seems completely immune to memory charms, and in fact remained standing after taking a stunning spell to the chest."  
  
There were gasps and murmurs among the assembled wizards. "That's not possible!" one of the wizards exclaimed.  
  
"It seems it is." Dumbledore replied. He turned to Jack. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order."  
  
Jack shrugged and stood up. "Yeah, okay. Just this one time though."  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand at Jack and said, "Stupefy." A jet of red streaked out of the wand at hit Jack in the chest. Jack grabbed hold of the chair, but remained standing. "Whoa, that feels weird."  
  
The council was suddenly deathly silent. Not one of them could believe what they had just seen. Dumbledore looked them over and said seriously, "Now that I have your attention, I believe we should return to the matter at hand."  
  
Jack stepped forward after waiting a second for the effects of the stunning spell to dissipate. "Look, I think we're in a position to help each other here. Both our enemies will have an effect on both of us, so why don't we work together?"  
  
Fudge, who has been eyeing Jack with distaste, snorted contemptuously. "Even if you have the ability to withstand magic, no one else does. There is nothing the muggles in general can do to help us. Your weapons don't even work in areas of high magical concentration."  
  
"Like this one?" Jack asked.  
  
Fudge nodded. "Muggle devices simply stop working here."  
  
Jack pulled out his zat. "So this thing here, it won't work right?" Jack popped open the zat, and examined it. "Seems to be working pretty good now."  
  
Dumbledore tossed a rock he had collected to Jack, who dropped in on the floor, then fired the zat three times, dissolving the rock.  
  
Again, murmurs and hushed conversations broke out among the wizards. "What is that?" Fudge asked, still looking contemptuously at Jack.  
  
"This is a zat." Jack explained. "It's based on crystal technology, which seems to work just fine here, and at the school I was at. Now here's the part that sucks. This isn't a human weapon; it's a Goa'uld one. That means when hundreds of Anubis' troops are storming one of your magical strongholds, they'll all be using these."  
  
"And what makes you think the Goa'uld will attack us?" Fudge replied. "It seems their vendetta is with the muggles. He doesn't even know we exist."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "What are you, like six? Anubis isn't selective. Here's here to kill everyone. When motherships are bombing the planet from orbit, you think the captain is going, make sure only to hit the military. We don't want to kill anyone else. No, Anubis is here to kill everyone. Military, civilian, wizard, muggle it doesn't matter. At this point he doesn't even want to enslave us, he just wants us dead."  
  
Fudge turned to look at the rest of the council, his eyes uncertain. "We must discuss this decision, if you'll wait just a few days-"  
  
"Oh for cryin out loud!" Jack exclaimed. "This is a no brainer people! You guys are even worse than the Asguard. You need help, we need help. It's not rocket science! There should be no discussion this is an easy call. Even if there should be discussion, we don't have time. Anubis and Voldywhatever are here now."  
  
"Colonel you must understand you are asking us to simply reveal ourselves to the muggle population after thousands of years." An elderly witch in the back said.  
  
"Oh yeah, because that would be a tragedy." Jacks said sarcastically. "For thousands of years you've hidden yourselves away from the rest of the world, content to sit in your little elitist group and ignore everything else. Well guess what? Everything else is smashing down the door. So what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Felger looked excitedly at his new invention. It was a new weapon that all of the Prometheus class ships would be fitted with, which Felger had decided to call a beam cannon. Sitting on the table in front of Felger was a one tenth size version that he had created for testing, and it was now ready for its' first test firing. The weapon worked a bit like a capacitor, collecting and storing a large amount of energy before expelling it all in a sustained concentrated beam. Felger aimed the beam cannon at a large trinium sheet and pressed the button to power it up, impatiently waiting as the weapon charged to full power. Unfortunately, the beam cannon collected full energy, then immediately shorted, releasing all the pent up energy back into the power system of the SGC, causing a massive power surge.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Janet sat monitoring the healing chamber, which she had targeted at Xander's eyes. It was nearing the end of his treatment, and from all accounts, the procedure seemed to be a success. The instruments monitoring Xander's eye growth all indicated that the eye had grown in properly and seemed to be functioning. Suddenly the lights began to flicker, and Janet's eyes bugged out as she watched the power draw of the chamber balloon to ten times the normal amount before the surge protector cut in and powered down the chamber. Janet jumped out of her chair and ran to the door of the chamber, shouting frantically for a nurse as she went.  
  
End chap 7  
  
Bwahaha cliffhanger. Will Xander be okay? Will Fudge take his head out of his ass? Find out soon! (As you can guess I don't like Fudge). Thanks for reading and please leave a review. 


	8. Xander's Poker Face

Thanks to Whitty, Bunny-Butler, Fred1451@aol.com, Sean-Malloy-1, Ruth, and Xon for the reviews, I really appreciate all the feedback I've got on this story, it's really awesome.  
  
Whitty: Thanks for the compliment, that's definitely the most enthusiastic response I've ever gotten about my writing.  
  
Ruth: Basically up until this point, only the US, the UK, China, Russia, and France have known about the Stargate program (everyone except Russia only knew about it since midway through season 7). But those countries have all contributed ships to the fleet, and the rest have simply contributed troops. It will be more noticeable when the war heats up.  
  
Xon: Yes, you're right. That's why Hammond didn't make a huge deal of it. However at the same time, he was mad that no one told him he was recruiting a criminal. That's something you should probably know about.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Xander groaned and opened his eyes, then immediately shut them again against the harshness of the light. "Will someone please turn the spotlight away from my face?" Xander griped. "Did the procedure work?" Xander immediately realized he'd answered his own question by opening and looking through both eyes, if only for a second.  
  
"Mr. Harris the procedure seems to have been a success." Janet replied, "However there was a, a mishap of sorts."  
  
"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about but I'm sure it can't be of the good." Xander replied, still keeping his eyes shut tightly.  
  
"Apparently one of the experiments running caused a massive power surge near the end of the procedure." Janet explained. "The chamber, which was focused entirely on your eyes, suddenly had its' power input boosted by an order of magnitude."  
  
"So does that have something to do with why it's too bright in here to open my eyes?" Xander asked nervously.  
  
"Unfortunately I think it does." Janet replied. "I have no idea what the chamber did, even a Goa'uld sarcophagus uses less than half the power that the chamber was drawing there. We're lucky the surge protector shut the chamber down, or who knows what might have happened. Mr. Harris, I'm going to have to ask you to open your eyes for a few seconds, I know it's painful but I need to get a good look at them."  
  
Xander nodded and braced himself. "Ready?"  
  
"Go ahead Mr. Harris. As wide as you can, try to hold it for five seconds." Janet ordered.  
  
Xander took a breath and opened his eyes, straining against his reflex to close them and to keep from shouting obscenities. Xander was reminded of when you have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, and have to shut your eyes against that light, only ten times worse.  
  
"Ah crap." Janet muttered, silently reminding herself to make sure Jack spent less time here, he was starting to rub off on her. What she saw was not good. Xander's pupil was so large that it almost completely covered the iris. Only a hint of brown around the huge black pupil was visible. "Well Mr. Harris I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your eye seems to have grown in identical to the other one."  
  
"What's the bad news, is it like cancerous or something?" Xander asked nervously.  
  
"No Mr. Harris it's not quite that serious, but it seems you've developed a very rare condition. You've developed a hypersensitivity to light. Essentially your eyes are working like night vision goggles, magnifying light to a much higher degree than that of a normal human eye. The good part of hypersensitivity is that you have excellent vision at night." Janet explained.  
  
"So what now? Do I sleep during the day and go out at night?" Xander joked.  
  
"No Mr. Harris. Actually we've just come into a new technology, which should be quite useful to you." Janet said with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and Dumbledore walked out of the meeting. After Jack's outburst, Fudge had told them to come back tomorrow to hear their decision. "You know, that guy Fudge really is a moron." Jack muttered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It always amazes to what lengths his stupidity reaches. I do think you were able to persuade many of the other members of the council though, perhaps that is enough." Dumbledore took the portkey out of his robes. "We should head back to Hogwarts. If you would be so kind."  
  
Jack took hold of the portkey and the two of them were transported back to the hall outside the Gryffindor room. Jack stumbled but managed to stay standing, then shook his head. "Man, and people think stepping through the Stargate is bad."  
  
"Yes well, you do get used to it after a time. No doubt it's still better than any muggle form of transportation, or at the very least faster." Dumbledore replied. "You're welcome to stay here if you like. You can stay here in the Gryffindor room or I can put you in wit the teachers if you like."  
  
"Nah I'll just stay here." Jack replied. "Looked comfortable enough."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Tomorrow I'll meet you in the Great Hall. We can leave after breakfast."  
  
"Where's the Great Hall?" Jack asked.  
  
"Just follow the hungry teenagers." Dumbledore replied with a smile. "Good night Colonel."  
  
"Night." Jack replied before turning to the picture and giving it the password. The painting swung open to reveal the common room, in which Harry and Ron were playing chess and Hermione was watching. The three of them turned to look when Jack came in.  
  
"Hey Colonel." Harry called. "Did you get an alliance?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Won't know till tomorrow." Jack's eyes narrowed a little when he saw one of the pieces on the board kill another. "What is that?"  
  
"Wizarding chess." Ron replied. "Want to play?"  
  
"But I'm playing!" Harry protested. He immediately quieted when Ron moved his knight and Harry's king flopped over. "Oh."  
  
"So, want to play?" Ron asked with a grin.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and Dawn walked into the cafeteria to see that most of the other Slayers had already found their way there. They quickly got some breakfast and sat down at a table. "So, you ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn nodded eagerly. "This is gonna be so cool. Think we'll get to shoot something today?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're spending way too much time around me."  
  
"Hey, there's Xander, and he has two eyes!" Dawn said excitedly.  
  
Buffy turned to look, and saw Xander enter the cafeteria grinning. "Yeah, but what's wrong with them?" she said with a note of concern. Xander's eyes no longer had an iris, just a large jet-black pit in the center. Buffy was reminded a bit of Caleb, although unlike Caleb the white of the eye was still visible. Xander took a seat at their table, still grinning happily.  
  
"Xander first of all why do you have two eyes, and secondly why are they all weird?" Buffy asked seriously.  
  
"The doctor here put me in a healing chamber to grow my eye back." Xander explained. "Except there was a power surge, so I got a hypersensitivity to light. The doctor cut me a special pair of contacts. You know those really cool glasses that get dark when you go out into the light? Well these are like them, except a lot more sensitive and really fast changing."  
  
"So wait, without the contacts you can't see during the day?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No, I can't open my eyes. Everything is way too bright." Xander replied. "On the other hand, now I can see amazingly well at night, and I think my vision is better than 20/20. Plus I have two eyes again!"  
  
"Wow, it's like super Xander or something." Dawn said, "Except, that's a pretty weak superhero."  
  
"So they couldn't just stick you in this chamber again to fix it?" Buffy asked.  
  
Xander shook his head. "The doctor said she could do that if I wanted, but know one would know exactly what would happen. It might make it worse."  
  
Buffy looked into his now completely black eyes, surprised at how much more difficult it made him to read. "It's a bit, well, offsetting." Buffy confessed.  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah, I was surprised when I looked in the mirror."  
  
"On the plus side you'd probably be pretty good at poker." Dawn chipped in.  
  
At that moment Xander's watch beeped and he looked down at it. "Come on guys, it's time to go."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and Dumbledore sat once again in front of the assembled Wizarding Council. Fudge cleared his throat and began. "After much debate on the matter, the wizards and witches of Wizengamot have come to a decision regarding the matter of an alliance with the muggles against Anubis and He Who Must Not Be Named. We have decided that the possible risks of such an alliance could outweigh the benefits, and therefore decided against an alliance." He finished smugly  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud!" Jack said angrily. "Fudge, you're a complete moron. You're worse than Kinsey, Simmons, and Frair all put together!"  
  
Dumbledore put a hand on Jack's shoulder to stop him, but Jack shrugged it off. "Man, if it wasn't for us you guys would be toast, let's see, three, four, like eight times now! You'd be serving Apophis, or Hathor, or you'd be dead from the giant asteroid that we saved Earth from!"  
  
Fudge glared at him. "For a muggle, you have a pretty high opinion of yourself. You're trying to say you've saved the word before?"  
  
"Damn straight." Jack replied.  
  
Fudge snorted and turned to the rest of the council. "This is my point. This muggle is nothing more than a pompous fool. Saving the world! What a joke."  
  
"That's it! Let's go, right now! Pompous fool eh? Let's see how smug you are with a foot up your ass!" Jack shouted, finally losing it.  
  
Jack growled, but Dumbledore gave him a stern look and stepped forward. "You know, this has an air of familiarity to it, Cornelius. Isn't this the same tactic you used to try and discredit young Harry Potter? And that whole time, wasn't he in fact telling the truth? In fact, had you just taken Mr. Potter's word in the first place, we may very well have stopped Voldemort by now."  
  
Fudge swallowed. "I see no connection between that and this."  
  
"Oh but there is." Dumbledore answered. "Again you have been offered the chance to gain the upper hand, and again you refuse to believe that this Anubis is any real threat. The fact is, you don't know anything about him, you simply assume that you can handle him."  
  
"Whatever Anubis is, I'm sure he can be dealt with." Fudge replied as confidently as he could. However, members of the council behind him began whispering between themselves.  
  
"With what?" Dumbledore asked. "According to you, the muggles are nothing more than fools with high opinions of themselves, so if Anubis is to be defeated, it seems we will have to be the ones to do it. Except, we're already at war aren't we? We're fighting against Voldemort, every Auror we have is doing that right now. So how are we going to stop Anubis as well?"  
  
The witches and wizards of the council began whispering amongst themselves, and Fudge swallowed nervously. "But that's not what I said, I simply said that the Colonel here has a high opinion of himself."  
  
"And rightly he should," Dumbledore replied. "Colonel O'Neill has been fighting against this enemy for eight years. He's stopped several direct attacks on Earth, save countless lives and seen things that no one on the planet, muggle or otherwise has ever seen. Now this man is coming to offer us help, and you refuse him."  
  
Jack stepped forward. "From what Dumbledore has told me, you guys aren't even ready to fight Voldemort anyway."  
  
Fudge glared. "Oh and you are."  
  
Jack nodded. "I'm a soldier. I've seen war and I've seen death, and I'm willing to kill. Are any of you?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The Slayers, Dawn, Xander and Robin stood in the large training room on level 28. They were standing in a line, all facing their training commanders, Teal'c, Daniel, and Lieutenant Haley.  
  
The very short Lieutenant Haley stepped forward and smiled. "Hi everyone, welcome to the SGC. I'm Lieutenant Haley, you all know Doctor Jackson, and this is Teal'c."  
  
Teal'c smiled and bowed his head.  
  
"We'll be your instructors for the duration of your training here."  
  
"What exactly will our training cover?" A slayer named Amanda asked.  
  
"Well, we're going to train you in just about everything." Haley replied. "We'll start by assessing your physical abilities, which from what I hear are pretty amazing. From there we'll move to weapons training. You'll be trained with small arms, demolitions, and alien weapons. You'll also be taking a course in decision making as well."  
  
"Decision making?" Buffy asked. "Why do we need that?"  
  
Haley smiled. "Against the Goa'uld, nothing is ever set in stone. You have to realize that the battlefield is not black and white. I don't want to say anymore, or I'll spoil the surprise. Now, let's start with the physical evaluation."  
  
At that point a bunch of marines walked into the gym. Several of them raised eyebrows at the line of attractive girls standing there. One of them walked over to Lieutenant Haley. "Morning Lieutenant. What's going on?"  
  
"Morning Captain." She replied. "These are some new recruits we're going to start with a physical evaluation this morning."  
  
The Captain raised an eyebrow. "Most of them look like they're just out of high school. Plus they're all, well, you know, girls."  
  
"Figured that out all by yourself did ya?" Buffy said sarcastically. "What, you one of those big tough guys who doesn't think women should fight?"  
  
"Prove to me you can keep up and maybe I'll change my mind." The captain glanced over at the basketball court that took up a large part of the gym. "How about a little game? Girls versus Marines?"  
  
Buffy looked at Haley, who shrugged. "Why not? It'll be a good test of endurance and coordination, both as a team and hand eye."  
  
Buffy smiled and nodded to the captain. "Okay, you're on."  
  
End chap 8  
  
So what does everyone think? Hope you all liked the chapter, and next chapter I promise some training action. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! 


	9. Bball with Buffy, Alliance with Fudge

Thanks to captuniv, Gen, Majin Gojira, Bunny-Butler, Kristy Marie, S.M, fred1451@aol.com, Whitty and Ruth for your reviews, you guys are the best. Please keep the reviews coming.  
  
Kristy Marie: That's an interesting idea I never considered that possibility.  
  
Well, I guess that's all so on with the story!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Fudge put his head in his hands, knowing he'd lost. "This can't, we can't, muggles have no place in our world!"  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud, it's not like we want to put a McDonalds in the building or anything." Jack said impatiently. "Look, we help each other, we make it through this with the least possible casualties. It's not even like the whole world has to know."  
  
"What level of secrecy can we expect to be able to keep?" A witch near the front asked.  
  
"From the general public, pretty much total." Jack replied. "We want you guys to help with things like infiltration and black ops, so it's not like wizards and witches will be parading through the streets. Our government will need full disclosure, and most of the other governments in the task force will at least have to be made aware of your existence."  
  
"And what if a civilian muggle were to see magic?" the witch countered.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Hey, I have a weapon here that fires blue bolts of electricity that make things disintegrate. I'm sure it will be easy to mistake magic for alien technology."  
  
"Good point." The witch replied.  
  
Fudge shook his head. "It has been this way for thousands of years, we can't change it now. Muggles and the Wizarding community must remain separate."  
  
"I think this case warrants ground for an exception to that." Dumbledore said firmly. "Cornelius, take a lesson from what happened with Voldemort. If we act now we can be better prepared and save more lives."  
  
Fudge sighed and sent Dumbledore a death dagger glare. "Fine Albus, you win. Pending the decision of the council we will begin to discuss the terms of a preliminary alliance."  
  
"Sweet." Jack said with a smile, though he knew deep down Fudge would still probably cause trouble somehow.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy, Faith, Kennedy, Vi and Shannon took the court and began to do a quick stretching regiment. Five marines stood on the other side, snickering amongst themselves. Faith, being the tallest Slayer, made her way to center court for the tip off. Though she wasn't exactly short, the huge six foot three marine still towered over her. He grinned at her menacingly, then looked to Daniel as he approached with the ball.  
  
"Ready?" Daniel asked of everyone.  
  
The Slayers and Marines nodded. Daniel walked to center court and waited for Faith and the marine to get ready. Once they were, Daniel threw up the ball and backed off. The marine jumped up, but was surprised to find that Faith had gotten almost an extra foot of height over him and had already tipped the ball back to Buffy. Faith gave the marine a predatory smile, then backed up into passing position.  
  
Buffy made her way casually up the court, dribbling with her right hand but keeping her eyes fixed on the net. Captain Lysak, the marine who had challenged her in the first place, guarded her lazily, waiting for Buffy to make a move. Buffy suddenly shot forward with a burst of speed that Lysak didn't expect from such a frail looking girl. Before he could react, she was past him speeding to the net. Buffy fired a fast pass over to Kennedy, who waited a second before pivoting past her own defender to pass the ball back to Buffy, who was now in mid-jump. Buffy caught the ball and slammed it into the hoop in a majestic dunk. She landed, then grabbed the ball as it was falling to the ground and tossed it to the nearest marine. The ball just bounced off his chest because he was too busy staring open mouthed to catch it.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked chuckling at his expression. "Haven't you ever seen a five foot one girl dunk before?"  
  
Lysak snapped his fingers to get the marine's attention. "Hey! Snap out of it. So she can jump high, big deal. Stay in the game."  
  
The marine nodded and picked up the ball. He quickly passed it to Lysak then made his way up the court, trying to move around Vi to get into a good shooting position. Lysak meanwhile carried the ball up the court, looking for an opening in the Slayer's defense. Narrowing the gap between himself and Buffy, he faked left the quickly tried to deke around her to the right. Without moving her feet, Buffy just swatted the ball out of Lysak's hands then passed to Faith, who was at half court. Faith easily caught the pass, then turned and casually fired off a jump shot. The ball flew in a perfect arc and barely rippled the mesh as it fell through.  
  
Faith yawned and stretched her arms. "Wow, B. I though we might have a bit of a challenge with these guys."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Yeah, I expected better from a bunch of rough and tumble marines. Maybe we should just take it easy on them." She mocked.  
  
Lysak growled and grabbed the ball, then took off down the court quickly. Faith stepped up to guard him, and rather then trying to go around her, Lysak simply tried to go through Faith. Of course, he might as well have tried to plow through a wall. Faith just planted her feet and let Lysak run into her shoulder. The marine bounced back, then lost his footing and fell on his ass. Faith laughed and grabbed the ball that had come to rest at her feet, then headed back to the other side of the court. Lysak looked up to see Kennedy wagging her finger in his face. "Now now, play nice." She said with a bemused smile.  
  
An amused Daniel watched from the sidelines. Though somewhat shocked at just how fast, strong, and accurate the girls he was watching were, he found the whole situation pretty funny. Lysak, who he had never liked all that much (Lysak had never really respected Daniel as a soldier, even though Daniel had been through many battles) was absolutely getting whipped by a bunch of girls just out of high school. In fact, some of them may still have been high school age. Plus, he was enjoying watching Buffy run around, though he was too embarrassed by it to admit it.  
  
Dawn looked over to see Daniel gazing at the game, but mostly her sister. She nudged him in the ribs. "You like my sister don't ya?" she asked with a directness that came from too much time with Anya.  
  
"Umm, well, uhh," Daniel answered, losing his normal collectedness under a cloud of embarrassment.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Look, it's not a big deal. If you like her, just ask her out. It'll do her good to date someone with a pulse for once."  
  
"Ookay." Daniel said slowly. "Wait, what?"  
  
But Dawn was already walking down the bench away from him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and Dumbledore arrived back at Hogwarts at close to 8:00pm. With the council Jack had hammered out a simple treaty, which was essentially an exchange program. Soldiers and specialists would be placed with the Ministry for the defense of important buildings and to aid in the war with Voldemort. In return, several Aurors would be placed in the SGC to aid with infiltration and sabotage. Jack, who was too important to remain completely tied to anywhere, had agreed to move his F-302b to Hogwarts, which he would use as a home base. Though Jack was an important soldier in the war, his immunity made him too valuable for him to leave himself out of the exchange. Jack looked over at Dumbledore and smiled. "Thanks for the help. Fudge is a real piece of work isn't he?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "He's grown quite fond of power, it's a shame he doesn't seem to know when he needs to use it. I think more than anything Fudge is afraid of change."  
  
"Yeah well he doesn't really have a choice this time. Can you get me another portkey for Heathrow? I need to get my fighter."  
  
"Yes, about that." Dumbledore said worriedly. "Are you certain you need it here? You can portkey to anywhere in a moment's notice."  
  
Jack shook his head. "If I'm going to stay here I need my Reaper. What good is it responding to a call nearby if I have to go halfway around the world to get to my plane?"  
  
"True." Dumbledore conceded. "It's just..."  
  
"You don't feel comfortable with soldiers walking around and weapons of war on the grounds." Jack finished. "Gotcha, but I think in this case it's for the best. The more protection you have here, the better right?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose that is true." Dumbledore said, nodding. "There is one other matter though. Hogwarts is unplottable."  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"It can't be plotted on any map. If you try, the mark will automatically become inaccurate." Dumbledore explained.  
  
Jack furrowed his brow in though, then snapped his fingers. "I have a stupid idea, but I think it might work." Jack said triumphantly. He pulled out the small GPS in his pocket and pressed a button. "Okay," he explained, I've just marked our position on this map. Now I'll just pull up options and label it, 'anonymous marker point,' and there we go." He said, showing the small screen to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore looked at it in surprise. The anonymous marker point was precisely on the school grounds. He frowned. "You would have thought the founders of the school would have anticipated such a simple idea.  
  
Jack shrugged. "I'm good at coming up with stupid ideas that work." Dumbledore nodded and picked up the keychain they had been using and tapped it with his wand, saying, "Portus." He then handed it to Jack. "This will take you to Heathrow in ten seconds."  
  
Jack nodded and braced himself for the inevitable slight queasiness he knew was coming. Ten seconds passed and Jack was pulled into Heathrow.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy grinned at the prominent scowl on captain Lysak's face. He was sweating, a little bruised, and his team was down by forty-eight points, at a score of fifty to two (One of the marines had managed to sink a fading jump shot) after about ten minutes. Buffy again had the ball and was making her way towards the key. Lysak, who was guarding her, glared at her with the ferocity of a rabid wolf. When Buffy finally went for the deke, Lysak lunged at her, clearly going for the body over the ball. He made a wild swipe at the ball and instead ended up shoving Buffy's shoulder. Buffy simply rolled back with the impact and spun around him, then lined up and fired for a three point jump shot. Buffy released the shot, but before she landed Lysak shoved her forcefully from behind. Buffy hit the ground and fell forward, but caught the floor with her hands before her face hit it. Everyone on the court just stopped and watched as Buffy got to her feet and turned around to face Lysak, bringing herself to her full height, which of course was nearly a foot shorter than Lysak. Still, she radiated a power that would have intimidated almost anyone. "You got a problem?" She asked seriously. "Cause last time I checked basketball was not a contact sport. Do you want to make it one?"  
  
Lysak snorted. "You girls think you're so tough because you can jump high and make some pretty shots."  
  
"No, I don't think I'm tough, I know it." Buffy replied darkly.  
  
"Yeah?" How about we drop this whole basketball thing and get to it then?" Lysak challenged.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Hey, it's your funeral." Buffy dropped the ball and walked off the court to the boxing ring in the center of the gym. As soon as Lysak and buffy had stepped off the court, the rest of the Slayers, Scoobies, and SGC personnel trailed behind. Daniel and Lieutenant Haley jogged to catch up to Buffy.  
  
"Are you sure you want to spar with him?" Daniel asked.  
  
Buffy threw him a withering look. "Were you even watching the game? I'll be fine."  
  
Lieutenant Haley and Daniel looked at each other, then shrugged. "Look for him to drop his left arm." Haley warned. "When he does it means he's going to throw a big right hook. Good luck."  
  
Buffy nodded her thanks and picked up the plush gloves and helmet that sat on the small table on her side of the ring and started to put them on, adjusting them to her smaller hands and head. When she was done she climbed into the raised square ring and waited for Lysak to do the same on the other side.  
  
Lysak ducked under the ropes and entered the ring looking smug. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you." He warned condescendingly. "I don't like to lose." Then he put his mouth guard in and advanced on Buffy.  
  
Buffy, on the other hand, stood her ground holding her hands lazily away from her face in a loose fighting stance. Lysak approached her cockily and threw a quick jab aimed at her jaw. Faster than Lysak would have though possible, Buffy moved her left hand to block the blow, then threw a punch of her own as she was retracting her defense. Buffy's padded right fist struck Lysak in the chest with what felt to him like the force of a pickup truck. He staggered back and clasped his hands to his chest, trying to recover his breath, while Buffy waited patiently for him to do so. Lysak finally stood up and once again a grim expression replaced the gasp on his lips. This time he advanced on Buffy more cautiously, and when he got there, threw a barrage of blows that forced Buffy on the defensive.  
  
Buffy however, was calmly and casually blocking the attacks without much real effort. Finally she had decided she was getting tired of this and used her left hand to grab one of his right hooks. Buffy spun around the arm, locking it under her armpit, then with her free right hand, delivered a powerful backhand to the side of Lysak's head. Lysak would have staggered back, but he was locked to Buffy so he simply went a little limp. Buffy again hammered him with a hit, this time to the kidney. Lyak's knees buckled and Buffy released his arm and let him drop. Lysak didn't drop face down on the mat, but he stayed on his knees, knowing he'd been beaten. Buffy squatted down to look at his face. He looked back with a looked of mixed awe and loathing.  
  
"Next time," Buffy warned, "don't judge someone by their size or sex." She stood up and walked out of the ring. Haley, Tal'c and Daniel were standing by the edge of the ring, and they all gave her a congratulatory smile, even Teal'c.  
  
"Okay then." Haley said looking at her clipboard. "Next up, rifle range."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack had finished the walk-around on his fighter and was ready to head back to Hogwarts when he realized something, he hadn't spoken to General Hammond in a couple of days. Sheepishly Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Hammond's number. The phone rang a couple of times before being picked up on the other side. "Hammond." A voice answered.  
  
"Hey it's O'Neill." Jack said conversationally.  
  
"Jack? I was starting to think someone had mugged you or something." Hammond said sounding relieved.  
  
"Nah. I've actually been on a diplomatic mission." Jack said casually.  
  
"Of course, and I've been building snowmen in hell." The general replied dryly.  
  
"Nah I'm serious. I actually hammered out a basic alliance treaty with this group of people, get this, they can do magic. Real magic, not just sawing their assistant in half." Jack said seriously.  
  
"Ignoring the other part of the sentence, you hammered out a treaty?" Hammond asked incredulously, "With no help whatsoever? Who are you and where is Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"I was as shocked as you are." Jack responded. "I mean, mixing me and diplomatic is like mixing fire and napalm. But somehow I did it. These people can do some amazing things. They could be a real asset for infiltration."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't get suckered Colonel? I mean magic? Come on." Said Hammond skeptically.  
  
"I wouldn't believe me either if I didn't see it. But it's real magic, General. These people can teleport and stun things with a phrase and a wand. I saw them do it to an Ashrak, not to mention I was shot with a stunning spell a couple of times. Seems I'm one of a kind, I have an immunity to magic." Jack finished proudly. "Which is why I need to remain here."  
  
"Colonel if you think this is the best I'm not going to question your judgment on this. But you can't tie yourself anywhere, you know we're in the middle of a war." Hammond warned.  
  
"I know, so are they. I'm going to keep my fighter with me, plus I have one of the Asguard comm rocks, so I'll carry it with me. That way you can reach me whenever you need to. I may need to organize moving more personnel." Jack replied.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Not to criticize, but you probably should have checked with me before making promises with our troops." Hammond said lightly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would have made sense." Jack replied sheepishly.  
  
"Colonel, one more thing. The Ashrak you brought in, he isn't an Ashrak. We haven't been able to get much more out of him, only that he isn't an assassin. We think he's looking for something and just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Hammond said. "Keep your eye out, and if these magic people have a spell that makes people tell the truth, we could use it." Hammond said hopefully.  
  
"I dunno, I'll see." Jack answered. "From now on use my comm rock, I don't know if my phone works where I'll be."  
  
"Alright. Jack, I want you to check in with me every 24 hours. I need to know what's going on, and if necessary, I may need to pull the plug on this deal."  
  
"No problem General. Talk to you tomorrow." Jack said, then he closed his phone and made his way into the cockpit.  
  
End chap 9  
  
Sorry about the long time to update guys, I've had a busy couple of weeks because some people at my work were on vacation. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review! 


	10. Guns, Centerpieces and SGC Aurors

Thanks to Kristy Marie, Bunny-Butler, Majin Gojira, S.M, fred1451@aol.com and SPASH Panther for your reviews, always appreciate the feedback.  
  
Bunny-Butler: Thanks so much for the kind words, if only I was as funny in real life as in my stories...  
  
SPASH Panther: Well, that's actually the name of the movie. The show is called Stargate SG-1. It's a great show you should check it out.  
  
Majin Gojira: All will be made clear this chapter. As for Cassie being a Slayer, I am tinkering with the idea, but maybe not quite in the way you'd expect...  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Slayers and Scoobies walked through the door that Lieutenant Haley had used her card to open and collectively gasped. "Well, this is a lovely room of death." Kennedy said sarcastically.  
  
"It's like that scene from the Matrix where Neo says 'guns, lots of guns.' Actually, I think this would make Neo jealous." Xander decided, looking over the huge room absolutely filled with racks upon racks of every kind of gun imaginable. There were pistols, submachine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, machine guns, RPGs, and more than a few weapons that few humans outside the SGC had ever seen.  
  
"This is the armory." Daniel explained unnecessarily. "Tonight you'll all be issued cards which will grant you access to most areas on the base. If you feel like training with some of them after hours just come down here and sign in. Anyways, we should start you off with something small." Daniel walked over to a rack filled with pistols and picked one up. "This is a standard issue Beretta. It's a basic fifteen round pistol without any special features, but it's light and using armor piercing rounds packs a pretty good punch. Everyone come and get one and we'll move to the range."  
  
The Slayers moved to get a pistol, most of the taking their time to look around the room at some of the other guns. Daniel continued to empty the rack as Slayer after Slayer stepped forward. When everyone had a gun, Daniel gave them a quick safety talk then headed to the range, which had been cleared for the morning. The shooting range was a simple gray that was both very longs and wide. Close to one wall about fifty booths ran, each one with a table on which sat a pair of earphones and several clips for the pistol they were holding, and on the right wall of each booth was a three- position switch. In front of every booth locked on a rail to the low ceiling was a normal person outline paper target. "Okay." Daniel said, walking forward to the nearest booth. "Here's how this works. The switch controls the distance of the target. As you can see, there are markers on the floor every ten yards so you can keep track of your target distance. The range goes up to two hundred yards. Start with close distances, then keep moving your target back as you get the hang of it. Teal'c, Lieutenant Haley and I will walk around and give you pointers as you go. If you run out of ammo or you need another target, call one of us and we'll get you some more, and if you think you're ready for something bigger, show one of us you're ready and we'll give it to you. Everyone pick a booth and get started." He finished.  
  
The Slayers spread out along the room, put on their headphones and started firing. Teal'c and Lieutenant Haley started to move along the line, but Daniel moved quickly in the direction of Buffy and her sister. He watched the two of them. Dawn was actually doing pretty well. In fact she had managed to hit two out of four headshots at twenty-five yards, pretty good for a beginner. Buffy, on the other hand, was having real trouble. She had yet to land a hit on the human outline. Most of her shots were too high. "Stupid pistol." She whined. "I think this one's broken."  
  
Daniel chuckled and pulled back her headphones. "Were you this bad when you started with a crossbow?" he asked lightly.  
  
Buffy turned around and frowned. "Okay then buddy, show me how to do it. I bet you can't do any better."  
  
Daniel took the gun from her and motioned for her to move out of the way. Then he pushed the switch on the wall and the target started to move away from him. He put it to about seventy-five yards away, then casually took the gun and pointed it at the target. Daniel stuck his tongue out in concentration (you all probably know someone who does that) and fired eight shots, then handed the gun back to Buffy and started to reel in the target. Buffy looked at the target and saw that all eight shots were clean through the head. She then looked more closely and saw that they were in the shape of a smiley face, one shot for each eye and six in a curved line for a smile. Buffy looked back to see Daniel smirking triumphantly.  
  
"Come on, I've been doing this for seven years." Daniel said, still smiling. "Do you really think after all that time I'd still be a bad shot?"  
  
"Okay then show off," Buffy said with a flirtatious smile, "how about you show me what I'm doing wrong?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the Quidditch Pitch fooling around in the fast fading light. Harry was happily firing the Quaffle at Ron, almost giddy to be back on his broom after Umbridge had banned him early last year. Hermione, who was never much for flying, was watching them from the stands, already studying one of her books for the coming semester. Harry and Ron suddenly stopped in midair, and Hermione looked up from her book at the group heard a low rumbling that was getting louder by the second. Before any of them could comment on the noise, the low flying F-302b flew over the pitch at about 200 miles per hour.  
  
"That's wicked!" Ron exclaimed, watching the sleek flying wing in admiration.  
  
The fighter did a quick flyby of the grounds, then circled around and started to slow down. Two exhaust ports opened in the underbelly of the jet, and the rear mounted main engine turned 90 degrees so it was facing down as well. Then the landing gear dropped and the fighter slowed to only a few miles per hour.  
  
"Looks like the Colonel is back. Let's go say hi." Harry said to Ron, and the two took off towards the castle on their brooms, while Hermione made her way more slowly across the grounds.  
  
Finally, the Reaper came to a full hover over the main courtyard then lowered down and touched down, slowly easing its multi-ton mass on to the gear. After the fighter had landed, the engines began to slowly whine down, the sound fading from a loud roar to a dull, high pitched whine. Finally the turbine shut down completely and Jack cracked the canopy and took off his helmet, storing it on a small shelf in the relatively roomy cabin of the Reaper. He pressed a button and several footholds emerged from the side of the jet. Jack grabbed his overnight bag and climbed over the side, dropping to the ground.  
  
"Oi! Is that our new centerpiece?" Someone asked. Jack smoothed out his case of helmet hair then looked up to see Harry and Ron grinning like idiots at him several feet off the ground, riding brooms.  
  
"You actually ride on brooms?" Jack asked with a laugh. "Of all the things I guessed were true, that wasn't even on the list. Do you all have pointed hats and black cats too?"  
  
"Some teachers wear the hats, and actually we have owls, not cats." Harry replied.  
  
"So this is a muggle fighter?" Ron interrupted excitedly. Ron landed and walked around the fighter, taking in the smooth surface, sharp curves, and pointed weapon ports.  
  
Jack nodded. "This is my baby. F-302b Reaper, fresh off the assembly line."  
  
"Man, Dad would kill to see one of these up close." Ron murmured, looking over the ship appraisingly.  
  
"So I take it we have an alliance?" Hermione asked, finally arriving in the courtyard.  
  
Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Ehh, kind of. Basically we have an exchange program going on. We get some Aurors, you guys get me and some other soldiers. I'm staying here as a home base, but I still need to do a lot of work for the Air Force, so I need my plane."  
  
"You're going to be staying at the school?" Harry asked in surprise.  
  
Jack nodded. "Yeah, I don't think Fudge liked me too much, so Dumbledore suggested I stay here to stay away from him."  
  
"You can use Hogwarts as a home base?" Hermione asked, "It doesn't screw up any of your technology?"  
  
"Well, some." Jack conceded. "I lost a few non-essential systems when I got over the school. You know, simple stuff like autopilot. But I have something that will work just fine here for staying in touch. It's not human made, so it shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"So are you going to teach?" Ron asked.  
  
Jack nodded. "I'll be helping a little from time to time. Mostly with some class called Muggle Studies."  
  
"Are you going to help with Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked.  
  
Jack shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe, but it doesn't really seem like my area of expertise. That would pretty much be a magic course wouldn't it?"  
  
"Not necessarily." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Anubis would certainly count as a Dark Force, and you've been defending against him for years. It would be interesting to learn non-magical defense tactics."  
  
"Well, either way I won't have time to teach a whole class, I have to be ready to leave at any time." Jack replied. "I'm not just going to leave the war I'm fighting right now."  
  
"So can you show me how the fighter works?" Ron asked, still gazing at it.  
  
"Tomorrow." Jack decided. "It's getting dark now. Let's go inside and get some food."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and Tonks shook hands. "Thanks for going along with the exchange." Jack said with a nod. "You'll be a great asset to the war against Anubis."  
  
Tonks smiled nervously. "You think so? I hope I am, but stealth was never my forte, you know I'm rather clumsy, and, and..."  
  
"Tonks! Calm down, okay?" Jack said with a chuckle. "I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
Tonks fidgeted. "It's just, I've never spent a lot of time with muggles, and I've never had a mission this important, and I certainly haven't been in any secret military bases, so this is a little nerve- racking."  
  
"I've already talked to Hammond and he knows your situation. We're used to dealing with other cultures, we'll do everything we can to make you comfortable." Jack said soothingly. "You have the truth serum?"  
  
Tonks nodded.  
  
"Then you're set. Now you'll be underground, so you won't be able to send an owl, that's a really weird way to send mail by the way, and there are no fireplaces. If you want to talk to anyone here, you'll have to do it through me. Just talk to the General and he'll set you up."  
  
Tonks nodded again.  
  
Jack smiled. "Good luck kid."  
  
Tonks smiled, still nervous, then left the room and headed into Hogsmeade where she could apparate.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy had become much better with her pistol. After Daniel had shown her that she was aiming much too high (probably from years of using a crossbow) Buffy had been able to hit the target in kill regions consistently at distances up to about a hundred yards, after which the pistol became pretty inaccurate. After observing her empty a clip accurately into the target, Teal'c tapped her on the shoulder. "Would you like to try something larger BuffySummers?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I'm just going to look at how the others are doing." Buffy said loudly over the noise. "Just come find me."  
  
Teal'c nodded and headed off to the armory, while Buffy started moving down the line seeing how others were doing. Dawn, who had taken the booth right beside her, was using a submachine gun that Buffy recognized from TV and movies as an MP5. Dawn was shooting at her target at a distance of 130 yards, and from what Buffy could tell, she was doing okay. Kennedy was using dual pistols, ones that looks considerably bigger than the Beretta Buffy had been using. Shannon's target was all the way at the back of the range, and she was firing at it with a very large rifle that had a large scope attached to it. Faith was using a large assault rifle but her target was still pretty close. Robin had the biggest machine gun that Buffy had ever seen, and he was currently firing sporadically at his target about halfway down the range. Xander was the one who surprised Buffy however. He had a long metal stick in his hands with a large bulbous end on it. Xander pressed on the long staff, and the bulb split into four quarters. Then he squeezed the staff again and a blast of orange energy shot out of the end. The blast flew halfway down the range, tore through the target, and continued on until it impacted the back wall with a THWACK! Before Buffy could go ask him about the weapon, Teal'c tapped her shoulder.  
  
Buffy turned around to see Teal'c holding a strangely rectangular gun. "This weapon is called a P-90, BuffySummers." Teal'c explained. "It is the choice weapon among most personnel at the SGC. It is both light and accurate, and possesses a longer clip than most."  
  
Teal'c handed Buffy the weapon, and she immediately decided she liked it. It actually felt quite similar to a crossbow, and was easy to hold and aim regardless of body position. Buffy quickly made her way back to her booth and moved the target back to 150 yards. She took aim using the simple scope embedded in the gun and fired, slightly alarmed at first by the automatic setting. Buffy quickly got used to the recoil and fired again, all fifteen of her shots hitting the target, but scattered.  
  
"Try firing in bursts." Suggested Daniel, who had been watching her since she acquired the new weapon.  
  
Buffy nodded, then raised the submachine gun back to her shoulder and fired again, this time squeezing off only a few rounds at a time. Buffy was happy to see that this time all of her round had passed through the target at the chest and head level, with only a couple missing, and those not by much.  
  
She examined the weapon in her hand. "If only I had one of these before, would have saved me a lot of trouble on demons."  
  
Daniel took a whistle out of his pocket and blew it hard. He had to blow on it several times before all the Slayers stopped shooting and turned to him. "Okay," he called, "that was pretty impressive. You all picked up using guns faster than I would have thought. Anyway I think that's enough for today. Let's head back to the armory and turn in the guns, and there will be a guard there with your new access cards. When you get them feel free to explore the base. The cafeteria is open 24 hours, as is the gym and this range. Good job everyone, I have to go attend to something but great job, I'll see you all tomorrow at 0900."  
  
Daniel quickly excused himself from the group and headed for the interrogation room while Teal'c and Lieutenant Haley helped the others put away the guns.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tonks stood nervously in the hall outside the interrogation room, for once looking pretty normal. She had her hair a natural red that came down to her shoulders, and the only thing that stood out about her was her wizarding robes. The base was amazing, but what was really shocking to her was the amount of armed soldiers roaming the base. It wasn't that there was security, it was that all the soldiers carried guns, and were prepared to kill if necessary. 'These people really are more ready for war then us.' She thought grimly.  
  
Someone came quickly around the corner. "Hi, I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. You must be Ms. Tonks."  
  
"Just Tonks is fine. It's nice to meet you, Jack told me a little about you. Is it true you died?"  
  
Daniel nodded "More than once. So I understand you have something that can help us with our interrogation?"  
  
Tonks nodded and pulled a small glass vial out of her travel bag. In it was a clear liquid that looked a little thicker than water. "This is veritaserum. It forces the person who drinks it to tell only the truth."  
  
"It works on a Goa'uld?" Daniel asked  
  
Tonks shrugged. "No one has ever tried, but I don't see why it won't. We have yet to discover anything that can speak that veritaserum won't work at least to some extent on."  
  
"Okay then. Let's give it a shot." Daniel said, sliding his card in the lock and opening the door. The heavy metal door slid open, and Daniel and Tonks walked into the small room beyond. In the middle was a table with two chairs on one side, and the Ashrak on the other. He was heavily chained to a chair, and had given up struggling in favour of looking extremely pissed. At the sound of the two walking into the room he turned to stare at them, sending them both glowing eye death stares but remaining silent.  
  
Daniel took the vial from Tonks and moved forward, taking the lid off of it. "Drink this." He commanded.  
  
The Ashrak huffed and looked forward in defiance. "I will not." He said is his spine-tingling low voice.  
  
Daniel's face turned stony. "You will."  
  
The Ashrak turned and sneered. "Or what?"  
  
Daniel looked over at Tonks apologetically, then quickly pulled out his zat and fired at the Ashrak. Blue bolts of electricity coursed over the Ashrak, but because of how tightly he was bound, he could do nothing but scream out in pain. "Now drink it." Daniel commanded, holding the vial forward.  
  
Tonks watched in shock. Though she wasn't appalled by the method of interrogation, she had never expected such a cold action from such a nice looking guy.  
  
Though still heaving and short of breath, the Ashrak began a wheezy laugh. "You will not kill me."  
  
Daniel sighed and put away the zat. "You're right, I won't." He then reached for his other hip and pull out his Beretta. "But this won't kill you unless I want it to. I can blow big messy holes in your legs and arms and make you scream for hours without killing you. So drink the damn potion if you want to be able to walk again."  
  
The Ashrak eyed the pistol nervously. "I have read about you, Daniel Jackson. You would not do something like this." He said uneasily.  
  
Daniel put his face close to the Ashrak and looking him straight in the eye said, "If I have to go to hell to save the planet, then so be it. Now do you drink this, or do I start condemning myself?"  
  
He held forward the potion, and resignedly the Goa'uld drank it. Immediately the Goa'uld felt a burning sensation in his throat and wondered what was happening.  
  
"Are you an Ashrak?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No." The Goa'uld replied, despite the fact that he had not meant to say that at all.  
  
"What are you?" Tonks asked, finally deciding to join the interrogation.  
  
"I am here to search the planet." The Goa'uld replied. "Anubis is looking for a power."  
  
"What kind of power?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Anubis wishes to regain his powers of ascension. There are forces that exist only on this planet that make this possible. Anubis is looking for a magically endowed human powerful enough to do this."  
  
"What about his attack on Los Angeles?" Daniel inquired. "He might have killed the power."  
  
"Cities are only targeted once it is confirmed that the power is somewhere else. Once Anubis has acquired the power, the planet will be destroyed." The Goa'uld said, despite his mind screaming for him to stop. "For now the attacks are only a distraction."  
  
Daniel stood up. "I've heard all I need to. Thanks for you help Tonks." He said as he and Tonks made their way out of the interrogation room.  
  
"What are powers of ascension?" Tonks asked.  
  
Daniel sighed. "Anubis died and evolved into a higher being. When he did this, he gained almost god-like powers. He immediately tried to use them to rule the galaxy, and as a result was kicked out of the ascended club by all the other members. The problem is, it didn't quite work. He lost all his powers, but he's not corporeal."  
  
"So how come he has so many followers?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Fear." Daniel replied. "No one can kill him, so they're afraid of him. At least now we know what he's up to though. We can't let him find this power, whatever it is." Daniel's face lightened a bit. "So enough with the doom talk for one day. Want the tour?"  
  
End Chap 10  
  
Since I took so long to get the last chapter up, I got this one up faster. So now you now why Anubis hasn't blown away the Earth yet. Hope you all liked the chapter, thanks for reading and please leave a review! 


	11. Bad News, Bad Dreams

Thanks to Majin Gojira, Destiny's Dragon, Brutal2003, Gen, S.M, Bunny- Butler, fred1451@aol.com, Ruth and daredevil2000 for the reviews, you guys are great. Sorry about the long update time, I was sick for like a week, then I had to work, then my &%#$%^#$@% computer erased half the chapter, so I had to re-write it.  
  
Majin Gojira: Yes, Buffy doesn't like guns. But the fact is if she's going to be fighting bad guys that use a lot of guns, she'll be smart enough to carry her own. However you have a point that she should have been more hesitant, so I'll try to fix that.  
  
Brutal2003: Yes he is similar to the First except that he can actually interact with the environment.  
  
Ruth: She didn't want to jump to conclusions. She has no idea if it is even possible.  
  
Gen: You're too kind, I'm blushing.  
  
Daredevil2000: Sounds cool, you should write it. Even if you get it out and you don't like it, it never hurts to at least write a rough copy.  
  
So anyways, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Buffy sat at her table in the cafeteria and looked across at Dawn, who was practically bouncing in her seat and grinning like an idiot. Buffy smirked. "Did you get into the chocolate covered coffee beans or something?"  
  
Dawn shook her head. "No today was just really fun, using the guns and watching you beat those marines, and are there chocolate coffee beans by the way?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "Like you need them. You really liked using the guns?"  
  
"Yeah they were cool. I really liked the MP5, it had a little more kick than I thought it would though. I can't imagine what the rifle Shannon was using would be like. Did you think they'd have that much kick?" Dawn said is a rush of words.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "It just kind of bothers me, I mean they can kill people so easily, and after so long using stakes and seeing guns only used for bad I'm still not totally comfortable using them."  
  
"Well you've been using a crossbow for years." Dawn reasoned. "Is that really any different?"  
  
"Yeah, they're different because they, umm, they, well..." Buffy furrowed her brow in thought.  
  
"Buffy, they aren't crossbows are just low tech guns." Dawn said with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Shut up! They are too different, I just can't think of why right now." Buffy said, swatting at Dawn across the table.  
  
"You could always get one of those staff things that Xander was using." Dawn pointed out. "They aren't like guns at all, they're more like lasers. Are lasers okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but they look kinda awkward." Buffy poked disinterestedly at the 'food' on her plate. "Want to see how Willow and Giles are doing?"  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Kay. Then maybe you want to go to the shooting range again?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "You need a hobby." The two of them got up and headed out of the cafeteria and down the hall to Willow's quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The Goa'uld transport ship landed on one of the pads that covered the exterior of the large orbital base Anubis had put into orbit around Jupiter. The pad began to smoothly retract down a long tube, then came to rest inside a large landing bay filled with death gliders, transport ships, and even a couple of Al'kesh bombers in need of repair. The door of the transport opened and a cloaked figure stepped out of the ship. The Goa'uld spy moved out of the landing bay and headed in the direction of the throne room. The trip took several minutes, as the complex was very large, the size of more than 10 motherships combined.  
  
Finally, the spy reached the door to the throne room. He pressed the four-button code on the pad on the wall and the gold door slid open to reveal a spacious room with a large viewscreen on one wall and several jaffa guards. The only object in the room was a large raised golden throne on which Anubis sat. The spy knelt before Anubis and as he was about to begin his report, there was a green flash. The Goa'uld spy immediately froze, then simply dropped to his side, completely dead.  
  
The jaffa guards immediately opened their staffs and began looking for the source of the attack, but one by one they simply dropped dead from a green flash that seemingly came from midair, until the only person left alive (well, kind of) in the room was Anubis, who had remained in his throne throughout the attack, watching the viewscreen which was displaying a view of Earth, surrounded by small objects which in fact were X-303s.  
  
A figure suddenly began to appear in front of Anubis, as though he was stepping out of thin air. It looked like he was stepping out from behind a wall, except there was no wall. The figure was humanoid, but pale and thin. His hands were bony and almost claw-like, and his eyes were nothing but bright red slits. "Anubis." He hissed.  
  
Anubis turned to look at Voldemort, and Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise at his lack of anything resembling facial features, then narrowed again with determination. "You have cost me a victory, because of your pathetic invasion attempts my Death Eaters have lost the chance to capture Potter."  
  
Anubis said nothing, he merely continued to observe Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort turned and began to pace. "I am however, not unreasonable. We can perhaps work out a way for you to repay your debt."  
  
Voldemort looked to Anubis for a response, and was against surprised at the harshness of the voice that radiated evil in response. "And if I am unwilling to repay this debt?"  
  
Voldemort sneered evilly. "Then you will experience the same fate as your guards, with the slight alteration that it will come after hours of torture." Voldemort resumed his pacing. "Now, as repayment for costing me this important victory, I want you to work for me. I will give the orders, and you army will carry them out for me. If you refuse, I will kill you myself."  
  
Anubis finally stood up. "I will not give you control of my army. I will however spare your life if you pronounce me as your new god and swear to serve me. If you refuse, you will meet your doom at my hands."  
  
Voldemort sighed. "Very well." Voldemort produced his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at Anubis. "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light shot out of the wand and into Anubis, who remained standing, completely unaffected. He let forth a harsh chuckle that reverberated throughout the room.  
  
"An interesting dilemma." Anubis said. "How do you kill what is not alive?"  
  
Voldemort snorted. "You're nothing but a ghost. How you ever amassed an army I don't know. No matter, I have ways of getting rid of your kind as well."  
  
Anubis raised his right hand and the hand device on it glowed red. A wave of force flew from it and hit Voldemort, throwing him against the nearby wall. "Fool. I am neither alive nor dead, and nothing you do can affect me. I cannot be killed, I cannot be stopped, I am Anubis and you will bow before me or die."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up, his scar searing in pain and his limbs tangled horribly in the sheets. He writhed in the bed, in a combination of pain and trying to free himself. After a couple of seconds Harry fell to the floor in a tangled mess and let out a yelp. Ron was almost instantly at his side trying to help him get untangled, but Harry grabbed his arm. "Get Dumbledore, or the Colonel. Both of them if you can." Ron nodded and ran to the dormitory door and rushed outside. Harry did his best to ignore the pain and stopped thrashing in favour of carefully extracting himself from the sheets. Once he had done so, he stumbled to his feet, then decided against it and sat down on his best, resting his head in his hands.  
  
Moments later Jack, Ron and Dumbledore rushed into the room and over the Harry's bed. "Harry?" Dumbledore asked worriedly. "What happened?"  
  
Harry took a couple of deep breaths and began. "Remember last year when I dreamt I was the snake that attacked Mr. Weasley? Well, I had another dream like that, except this time I was Voldemort. But it was, I don't know, different somehow."  
  
"What do you mean? How was it different?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"It was, I don't know, faded I guess. I couldn't make everything out the sounds were dulled. It seemed real, just kind of, faded." Harry decided. "Like it was really old, or coming from too far away. Yeah, that was it. It was like when you're just on the edge of a radio station's range, where the sound fades in and out."  
  
"So this guy was far away? How far is far?" Jack asked.  
  
"I think he was off the planet." Harry said, eliciting a gasp from Ron and Hermione, who had now joined the crowd.  
  
Jack sighed. "Ah crap, this can't be good. Can you describe the surroundings?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Kind of dark, and everything was gold. The floors, the walls, everything."  
  
Jack nodded. "That's snakehead décor. You were on a Goa'uld ship or in a Goa'uld base."  
  
"Harry, what was happening?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He was threatening someone. Trying to take control, of his army. I think it was Anubis. Why doesn't Anubis have a face?" Harry asked, feeling his flesh crawl just thinking about him. "He doesn't feel... natural. Like he shouldn't be exist."  
  
Jack nodded. "You just answered your own question. He shouldn't exist, he's a mistake, an abomination."  
  
"Anyway I think Voldemort was trying to take over Anubis' army." Harry furrowed his brow, trying to make out the murky images in his mind. "He used the killing curse on Anubis, but it didn't work. Anubis isn't alive, but he's not dead either." Harry said, the information just coming to him as though he had read it out of a book. "Anubis fought back, used something to throw Voldemort against a wall. Then the dream ended, the last thing I remember is Voldemort feeling terrified, like he was afraid to die." Immediately all the colour drained from Dumbledore's face.  
  
Jack however brightened. "All right! One less bad guy to take out, right? Anubis is doing our work for us."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, Voldemort isn't dead. He can't be."  
  
"How do you know?" Jack countered. "Anubis isn't the type to just forgive and forget. If old Voldee decided to try and take out Anubis, he's a dead man."  
  
"I'm afraid Harry is right Colonel." Dumbledore said. "Voldemort is not dead, he can't be because Harry is the only one who can kill him."  
  
"How do you know?" Jack asked again. "What do you need Harry's blood to kill him or something?"  
  
"It was foretold by a Seer." Dumbledore explained. "Harry and Voldemort will do battle, and only one of them will survive. Only Harry can kill Voldemort, and only Voldemort can kill Harry."  
  
Jack turned to face Harry, who had shrunk back from the group as soon as this prophecy was mentioned. "Is that true?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
Harry nodded, feeling guilty at the shocked stares of his friends, to whom he had neglected to mention this little detail.  
  
Jack's face turned serious and solemn. "Well then I think we might have a problem."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Amy threw her jet-black hair back, her lithe body moving in time to the music, her feet pounding out a rhythm on the crowded club dance floor. Though she had been dancing for the last fifteen minutes, she seemed to have boundless energy, something she had seemed to experienced for the last couple of weeks. Between her new found hyperness and her messy break-up with her boyfriend of ten months earlier today, Amy felt like she was about to explode. She weaved her way in between the swaying bodies on the floor, listening to the music that pounded through the many speakers.  
  
Amy continued dancing, and as she did so a beautiful woman with curly golden blonde hair began to dance with her. She was a little older than the 20 year old raven, perhaps late 20s. The two girls began to dance a little slower, grinding against each other and drawing stares from the crowd. Amy, who had never done anything like this with a girl, was fighting with herself. She knew she wasn't a lesbian, she had just been in a serious relationship with a boy for the last 10 months, but she had to admit she was enjoying herself, and getting a little turned on too.  
  
The blonde flashed Amy a gorgeous smile, and Amy felt herself give in. The two continued their sensual dance, and when the song ended the blonde led Amy off the dance floor and out the back door of the club into the alley behind it. The blonde pushed Amy up against the wall and began to run her hands along Amy's body.  
  
"I-I don't usually do things like this." Amy protested weakly, feeling her defenses melt against the sensory onslaught. 'Damn this girl has skills.' Amy found herself thinking.  
  
The blonde looked her in the eyes and gave her a predatory smile. "There's a first time for everything." She purred.  
  
"But, but I don't even know your name." Amy protested again, "And I'm usually into guys."  
  
The blonde put a finger to Amy's lips. "I'm Sara." She said, then caressed Amy's sides again with her free hand. "Just give me one kiss, I promise you'll enjoy it." She said, licking her lips playfully.  
  
Amy was going to put up another weak protest, but another few touches from Sara pushed any doubts from her mind. She nodded meekly, and Sara lowered her lips to Amy's, brushing against them before making full contact. The moment Amy opened her mouth to return the kiss, her eyes widened in shock as she felt something long and slimy slide into her mouth and down her throat. Amy pushed Sara away from her, and that was the last free action she ever made, as Osiris immediately took control and made Amy a prisoner within her own body before she could even scream.  
  
Osiris examined her new host with satisfaction. She could feel the power of the Slayer coursing through her, an incredible feeling of power and energy. Osiris looked down at her old host, Sara, who was whimpering on the ground. Osisirs moved to Sara and knelt down beside her. "So sorry Sara." She said mockingly. "You've been a good host, but you've become obsolete." With that Osiris grabbed Sara's head with both hands and wrenched, snapping her neck like a dry twig. She then calmly took the small bracelet from Sara's unmoving form, stepped away and pressed a button. Moments later rings descended and the first Slayer to be infected by a Goa'uld vanished from the alley.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy was facing Daniel, who was standing against a wall, smiling at her. His smile faded as he looked at the sword she had thrust through his chest. Daniel looked from the sword back up to Buffy, then fell backwards into a wall and...  
  
Buffy woke with a yelp. She was breathing hard and was covered in a cold, clammy sweat. Dawn, who had been woken by her sister's shrill cry, looked over. "Buffy? You okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Buffy remembered her dream, it was the memory of killing Angel, only different. Why was she killing Daniel instead? Buffy shook her head and brushed the stray hair from her face. "Yeah." She answered finally. "Weird dreams, I must have eaten a bad piece of cheese or something. Don't worry about it, go back to sleep." She assured her sister, before dropping back to her own pillow. 'Why was I killing Daniel?' she thought seriously reviewing the dream. 'Does that mean I like him a lot? Is he evil? Or did I really just eat a bad piece of cheese?' Buffy finally decided it was just a weird dream and went back to sleep, hoping she never had to run Daniel through.  
  
End chap 11  
  
So what did everyone think? Anubis and Voldemort meet, and Osiris is a Slayer now! I thought that would be a good plot twist. And for those who are going to say I made Voldemort way too weak or Anubis way too powerful, just wait things are going to change. Voldemort was just unprepared. Anways thanks for reading and sorry again about the long update time. Please leave a review! 


	12. Anyone else got a problem with that?

Thanks to Majin Gojira, JMAN, Gen, S.M, Ruth, Bunny-Butler, and fred1451@aol.com for your reviews, I appreciate the feedback.  
  
Majin Gojira: Was thinking about maybe some kind of compound bow or crossbow but the simple fact is that having Buffy as a sniper makes little sense because it's kind of a waste of her fighting abilities, besides they take too long to reload. As for Voldemort, he stowed away in the Tel'tak that the spy used. And I did a bad job of explaining it but he was wearing an invisibility cloak.  
  
Gen: I've got to give him some weaknesses somewhere, but I don't really know about the Imperius Curse. In fact, unless you knew how to use it, would it really work on any Goa'uld? I mean, cursing the host wouldn't work, you'd have to curse the parasite.  
  
Anyways, that's it so on with the story!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Buffy walked into the cafeteria, grabbed a tray and got some food, then looked for somewhere to sit. Dawn was still asleep, and it seemed that all the other Slayers and Scoobies were either still in bed or training, so she moved to the only table occupied by someone she knew; Daniel.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said, causing Daniel to stop and look up mid chew. "Can I join you?"  
  
Daniel nodded, trying hard to swallow a large mouthful of apple that he hadn't quite chewed enough. "Hi." He managed, a little short of breath from his fight with the apple.  
  
Buffy threw him an amused smile. "You fight aliens for a living?"  
  
"Quiet you." Daniel replied. "So did you do your homework?"  
  
Buffy groaned. "Yeah, I read all that stuff you sent us. I thought we were done with the whole research thing now."  
  
"Well, we had to bring you up to speed." Daniel replied, taking a spoonful of his cereal. "What if you accidentally shot Sam's dad because you thought he was a Goa'uld?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I can see how that might strain relations at the dinner table."  
  
"Besides, you needed that information for today's lesson." Daniel added. "We'll be working on your decision making skills."  
  
Buffy threw him a puzzled look. "Yeah, Lieutenant Haley mentioned that yesterday. What are we doing for that?"  
  
Daniel gave a half smile and took another spoonful of cereal, chewing slowly to add to Buffy's anticipation. "You'll find out soon enough." He said mysteriously.  
  
Buffy pouted playfully. "Fine then. Be that way."  
  
"Buffy..." Daniel said, seemingly examining his cereal, "I was wondering..."  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy asked, deciding she knew what was probably coming.  
  
"Umm... wouldyouliketogotodinnerwithme?" Daniel asked extremely quickly, still having trouble with eye contact.  
  
Buffy broke into a satisfied smile. "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Okay, I understa- wait, you would?" Daniel asked looking up in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I would." Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay great, awesome. Wow, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Daniel said thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Buffy asked jokingly. "Your face turned the same shade as the apple you were eating. Pick me up at 7, okay?" She said. Daniel nodded, and Buffy got up and left a beaming Daniel to look forward to that night.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you telling me that there is NO way you can get a TV working in this place?" Jack asked Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, at breakfast.  
  
"Well in theory I suppose it might be possible. From what I've heard the Simpsons is just a simple cartoon. Is it really work all this trouble?"  
  
Jack gave the small charms teacher a very serious look. "It's important to me."  
  
"Well I'll see if I can manage something." Professor Flitwick promised.  
  
"See if you can get me the NHL network too." Jack added as Flitwick got up to leave.  
  
Before Jack could properly finish his meal, he was suddenly aware of three sets of eyes watching him from the Gryffindor table. When he made the mistake of looking up, he saw Ron and Harry had taken his returning the gaze as an open invitation. Ron and Harry quickly ran up to the table and before Jack was able to open his mouth Ron asked, "So can you show me your fighter now?"  
  
Jack sighed. "Every time I bring something cool here I'm going to get the same treatment aren't I?"  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly and Ron's ears turned red but he nodded. "It's just so, so..."  
  
"Cool?" Jack finished for Ron. "Yeah, I know. Tell you what, I'll show you my fighter, or at least all I can without my head exploding, but you have to show me around the school. This place is all, odd." Jack emphasized. "I mean, the staircases move for cryin' out loud. What is with that?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I remember when I got here it was easy to get lost. We'll help you get your bearings."  
  
"Good." Jack said. "Last thing I want to do is step into the pit of no return or something." Jack clapped his hands and stood up. "Okay kids, let's go see the fighter."  
  
"Colonel," Ron asked, "What is the Simpsons?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy clutched the pistol in her hand, which Lieutenant Haley explained wasn't really a pistol, but something called an Intar. Basically it was a stun gun they used for training. She stood in front of a closed door accompanied by, Faith, Dawn, and Robin and waited apprehensively. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing sound and the door slid open. Buffy and her squad rushed into the room and surveyed the scene. They were in an empty room, simply four walls and a floor. Near the opposite side of the room Teal'c lay face down on the floor, a puddle of what looked like blood forming from his stomach. In the middle of the room lay Daniel, holding a pistol which he was pointing at Lieutenant Haley, who stood over him pointing what Buffy now recognized as a Zat at him.  
  
"I'm Tok'ra!" Lieutenant Haley said in a deep disturbing voice, without taking her gaze off Daniel. "Doctor Jackson has been taken as a Goa'uld host. You have to shoot him!"  
  
"Buffy," Daniel said normally and with a hint of pleading in his voice. "She's the Goa'uld. She already killed Teal'c. You have to shoot her."  
  
"Daniel is the host!" Haley replied, still in a deep voice not her own. "He's lying, shoot him now before he can escape."  
  
"She's already shot me once with that zat." Daniel said tersely. "If she shoots me again, I'll die. Shoot her before she kills me."  
  
Before Buffy could make a decision, a blast of orange came from behind her shoulder and struck Lieutenant Haley, knocking her to the ground. Buffy spun around to see that Faith had fired. "Faith!" Buffy admonished.  
  
"What?" Faith replied, shrugging, she's clearly the Goa'uld, now she's a dead Goa'uld."  
  
"Well you're right about one thing." Daniel said, getting up from the floor. He spoke again, this time in a deep voice like Haley's. "She's dead, but I'm the Goa'uld." Daniel brought his pistol to bear and with four quick shots hit everyone in Buffy's group. Buffy had the uncomfortable sensation of a punch to the stomach that knocked her off her feet.  
  
"Oops." Faith said, groaning.  
  
"Okay." Lieutenant Haley said, standing up. "We're all dead or incapacitated, and there's an armed Goa'uld on the loose. Anyone else got a problem with that?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Xander, Kennedy, Rona and Shannon burst into the room and quickly surveyed it.  
  
They were in an empty room, simply four walls and a floor. Near the opposite side of the room Teal'c lay face down on the floor, a puddle of what looked like blood forming from his stomach. In the middle of the room lay Daniel, holding a pistol which he was pointing at Lieutenant Haley, who stood over him pointing what the squad now recognized as a Zat at him.  
  
"I'm Tok'ra!" Lieutenant Haley said in a deep disturbing voice, without taking her gaze off Daniel. "Doctor Jackson has been taken as a Goa'uld host. You have to shoot him!"  
  
"Xander," Daniel said normally and with a hint of pleading in his voice. "She's the Goa'uld. She already killed Teal'c. You have to shoot her."  
  
"Daniel is the host!" Haley replied, still in a deep voice not her own. "He's lying, shoot him now before he can escape."  
  
"She's already shot me once with that zat." Daniel said tersely. "If she shoots me again, I'll die. Shoot her before she kills me."  
  
Xander made his decision and fired his Intar twice, hitting Daniel in the shoulder and chest and knocking him out. Lieutenant Haley moved to retrieve his sidearm.  
  
"Why'd you think it was Daniel?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"He tried to hide his voice." Xander explained. "Goa'ulds can sound normal when they want but Lieutenant Haley immediately let us know he was a host, so I figured she was the Tok'ra."  
  
"Well you're right about one thing." Haley said from behind him. "I'm a host, just a Goa'uld one." Before Xander could react a blast from Daniel's Intar, now in Haley's hand, hit him in the chest. The other members of his squad met a similar fate before they could bring their weapons to bear, despite their Slayer speed.  
  
Xander lay on his back grimacing, and he heard Daniel say as he was getting up. "Okay, so we're all dead or incapacitated, and there's an armed Goa'uld on the loose. Anyone else got a problem with that?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy and her group, the second last to go through the scenario, sat in a large briefing room with the other Slayers, all of which had apparently failed the test as well. The room was buzzing with disappointed Slayers who were comparing their results. Buffy heard Vi say to Amanda, "Wait, you shot Doctor Jackson and you failed? But I shot Lieutenant Haley and our group failed too!"  
  
Before Buffy could comment the door opened and Xander's group, the last through the scnario, moved in and grumpily took the last empty seats. Buffy saw that Xander was rubbing his chest, presumably from where he had been shot.  
  
Xander's group was quickly followed by Daniel, Lieutenant Haley and Teal'c, who was wearing a very bloodstained shirt. "Congratulations." Lieutenant Haley said, "you all failed."  
  
"Well hoo-frickin-ray." Faith said sarcastically.  
  
"On the plus side you all made quick decisions and acted on them, there's something to be said about that." Daniel pointed out. "There's nothing worse than freezing under pressure."  
  
"So what's the deal?" Faith said. "Xander just told me he shot you Dr. J. We shot the Lieutenant and we still failed."  
  
"Yeah." Kennedy added grumpily. "Was there no right answer?"  
  
"There is indeed a correct answer to that scenario, SlayerKennedy." Teal'c said.  
  
Daniel nodded. "Yes, there is a right answer. Now that everyone has been through that, can anyone tell me what it is?"  
  
The group quieted and thought, then Dawn's hand shot eagerly into the air and she said excitedly, "Ooh! I know! Pick me!"  
  
"Yes Dawn?" Lieutenant Haley responded.  
  
"The right answer is to shoot you both?" Dawn half stated, half asked.  
  
Lieutenant Haley smiled and nodded. "You got it. The right answer is to shoot us both, ask questions later."  
  
"But that doesn't make sense!" Buffy said. "We can't just go around killing everyone we think is a Goa'uld!"  
  
"No one said to kill them." Daniel pointed out. "Shoot them in the leg, or use a zat. The point is, there's no way to tell for sure if someone is a Goa'uld, and on more than one occasion we've been tricked by them. Goa'ulds aren't like anything you've ever faced. Despite their arrogance, Goa'ulds are very, very smart and very devious. When faced with a decision on who to shoot when you don't know who the Goa'uld is, shoot everyone you suspect, then lock them up and sort it out there."  
  
"Remember," Haley said, "in here it's all training guns and lesson learned, out there it's real. You only get one shot, so don't make the same mistake."  
  
The Slayers all mumbled their agreement in a disapproving tone.  
  
"Okay then." Haley said nodding. "That's today's lesson. Tomorrow we're taking a little field trip. Report to this room tomorrow at 1000 hours, you'll be briefed here."  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked. "Where are we going?"  
  
"We would not want to spoil the surprise, DawnSummers." Teal'c said stoically.  
  
"Is this surprise going to feel like getting kicked in the chest again?" Xander asked grumpily.  
  
"Indeed it is not XanderHarris." Teal'c replied again.  
  
Dawn threw Teal'c a quizzical look. "Why do you talk like that?"  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow response. "I am Jaffa." He said simply.  
  
"Oh, well that clears that right up." Dawn mumbled under her breath, leaving the room with the group.  
  
As she was leaving Buffy threw Daniel a smile. "See you at seven." She said as she left. She moved down the hall, then spun around and added. "Oh, and don't think you're getting off scot-free for shooting me. I'm going to get you back one way or another." Buffy gave Daniel a predatory smile, which elicited a gulp from Daniel in response, as he knew she wasn't joking.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So." Jack explained, standing behind the large atmospheric engine that took up a large section between the two slanted stabilizers, "much like the working girl a jet engine works on the four point principle of suck, squeeze, bang, blow."  
  
"Colonel!" Hermione said, appalled. Harry and Ron however, covered their mouths to suppress their chuckle.  
  
"Oh, right. Mixed company. Sorry about that Hermione." Jack said. "Anyway the turbine on the front sucks in a whole lotta air." He continued with his explanation. "That's the suck part. Then the air is compressed into a tiny little chamber to make it burn better. That's the squeeze part. Then the air is pushed into a chamber and mixed with gas then torched. It makes a big explosion, that's the bang part. Then the blast from the explosion is channeled through these other fans and used to push the jet forward, or in the case of this baby, whichever way the nozzle here is pointed. That's the blow part and, holy crap I just explained how a jet engine works." Jack said wondrously. "Carter would be so proud, or possibly scared, I'm not sure."  
  
Jack suddenly looked down at his pocket and pulled out a small white rock. He pressed it onto his jacket and it stuck, seemingly just by the friction. Meanwhile a large bald man in a military shit that denoted him as a General materialized in front of Jack. Harry jumped back in surprise, then realized that he almost make out things on the other side of the man.  
  
"It's a hologram." Hermione whispered in surprise.  
  
"General." Jack said happily. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Colonel I've gotten word that there was a murder at a club in Sydney last night. Apparently there may have been a Goa'uld involved, but I don't know much for certain. I've downloaded the exact location into your X-302b, I'd like you to go check it out." Hammond ordered.  
  
"Sir I'm supposed to be staying here as much as possible." Jack said. "I probably shouldn't go flying off the continent to work on a case that may or may not involve us."  
  
"I don't want you to spend days on this or anything." Hammond reassured. "Just go check it out. I'd send someone else but all out transports are tied up right now and you're the closest SGC personnel."  
  
Jack nodded. "Okay sir. I'll report back if something turns up. On a personal note, did you record the Simpsons for me?"  
  
"Jack you are obsessed with that stupid show." Hammond replied with a laugh.  
  
Jack brought his hand to his chest. "Augh! Stab me in the heart why don't you! I mean, Homer? You don't see the genius?"  
  
Hammond disappeared, and Jack turned to the trio. "I gotta go for a bit. Tell Dumbledore I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
  
"Why would a Goa'uld be involved in what sounds like a bar fight?" Harry asked.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Beats me. Anyway tell him I'll be back soon." With that Jack climbed into his fighter and closed the canopy, then started the pre-flight. By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the main entrance, Jack was already in the air and making the transition to forward flight.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius bowed before the throne of Voldemort, who observed him with cold indifference. "My lord, was the venture to meet Anubis a success?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Perhaps." Voldemort replied. "I have gained an ally, and yet in some ways I wish I had not made the trip. Anubis will supply us with troops, but in return he has requested a large favour of me, one which will require a great deal of preparation. Lucius, I'm going to need you to acquire a few things for me..."  
  
End chap 12  
  
Sorry for the update time, my computer is a bit of a mess. I think I cleaned out the virus, but not before it erased a big part of the chapter by crashing my computer. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and please leave a review! 


	13. Cars, Revelations, and a Date

Thanks to Shawn Pickett, Matt, Gen, Bunny-Butler and S.M for your reviews, I really appreciate the feedback. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Buffy brushed the stray strands of hair away from her face and checked her reflection.  
  
"You look fine, just like the last five times you looked in the mirror." Dawn said sarcastically, momentarily looking up from the magazine she was reading, entitled, "Import Tuner." It was 6:55; Buffy was dressed semi casually in a blue halter-top and black pants. She was awaiting Daniel's arrival, and Dawn was lounging on her bed, having decided to stay in for the evening. "When I start going to school, am I still going to be living here?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I guess so." Buffy replied distractedly, looking at her bedside clock.  
  
"Then maybe I should get a car." Dawn said discretely.  
  
"Yeah that sounds, wait a second, no!" Buffy said, looking at the magazine in Dawn's hands. "What do you need a car for?"  
  
Dawn scoffed. "To get around. I don't have a budding boyfriend with a sports car to give me rides everywhere. Besides, you'll be working out of the mountain, I need to go to school everyday."  
  
"Daniel has a sports car?" Buffy asked happily.  
  
Dawn nodded, "Yep, brand new RX-8. Now, back to my problem. I want a car!"  
  
"Dawn, you're holding a copy of 'Import Tuner.' At least put the magazine down before you ask that." Buffy replied.  
  
"I just think the cars in this look cool." Dawn replied. "It's not like I'm going to go street race. Come on, please? I helped you save the world, isn't that worth a measly little reward, like a car?"  
  
Before Buffy could answer there was a knock at the door. "We'll talk later." Buffy promised her sister, then got up and opened the door. Standing there was Daniel dressed in khakis and a golf shirt, holding a bouquet of flowers in front of him. "Hi." He said nervously. "You look, wow, you look great."  
  
Buffy gave Daniel her most heart melting smile. "Thanks, you look great too. These for me?" She asked, gesturing to the flowers in his arms.  
  
"Yeah." Daniel replied, holding out the flowers. Buffy took them and put them on the bed. "I'll have to get a vase for those." She said, looking around the relatively bare room. "So, ready to go?"  
  
Daniel nodded and held the door for Buffy. She walked into the hall and before Daniel closed the door, Dawn said jokingly, "Have her home by midnight, and convince her to get me car."  
  
Daniel closed the door and the pair walked down the hall to the elevator in a somewhat uneasy silence.  
  
"So," Buffy said, breaking the quiet, "where are we going? I heard good things about a place called O'Malleys from some people on base."  
  
Daniel grimaced. "Yeah about that, I'm kind of banned from that place."  
  
Buffy laughed. "What, did you start a bar fight or something?"  
  
"Well yes," Daniel replied, but it really wasn't my fault." By this time the two of them had gotten to the elevator and got in for the long ride to the surface. "See, Sam, Jack and I were wearing these things. They kind of made us a little rowdy."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, close to giggling.  
  
"Well they were these wristbands, and they were making us super strong and fast, but also pretty impulsive, and hungry. We had orders to stay on base, then someone mentioned O'Malleys. So we just got up and left."  
  
"So what happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, we each ordered about five pounds of steak, then while we were waiting we started playing pool. Someone hit on Sam and she just plain hit him back. Then umm, things got rowdy." Daniel finished.  
  
"Oh come on, tell me." Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Well, between the three of us we beat up about fifteen guys and wrecked the entire non-smoking section in the process. The bartender actually started crying. Now, well, none of us are allowed to come back." Daniel admitted.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Buffy walked out laughing. "So when you guys aren't saving the world you're wrecking the bars?"  
  
"Hey, we were under the influence of an alien device." Daniel replied. "That's a perfectly good excuse, although we do use it an awful lot."  
  
"So do you have any other work related funny stories?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah but I want to hear some of yours." Daniel replied. The two of them walked into the large parking lot that took up a lot of the surface level. Daniel pushed the unlock button on his keys and a shiny blue RX-8 flashed it's lights.  
  
"Wow, nice car." Buffy said appraisingly. Then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Hey, how can a guy on a military salary afford a sports car?"  
  
Daniel shrugged. "When I died last year all my non-classified artifacts were sold. Apparently they were worth a lot. When I came back there was a pretty big bank account with my name on it. But don't change the subject. You must have a funny story or two."  
  
"Well, okay." Buffy said, getting into the car. "This one time Xander summoned a demon to town. Turns out this demon had a strange effect on people."  
  
"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, starting the car and leaving the parking lot.  
  
"Well, he kind of made the whole town burst into song."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack's fighter punched through the cumulus cloud, leaving behind wisps of cloud swirling in the tip vortexes. Jack fought the urge to smile. No matter how many times he got behind the stick of a fighter, the simple urge to just play in the clouds never lessened. It was something he had missed terribly sometimes while working at the SGC. Checking his GPS, Jack descended over the city of Sydney that lay sprawled beneath him. He flew into a part of the city where the buildings were a little lower, then switched the VTOL mode and looked for his landing spot. He spotted it fairly quickly, it was an empty parking lot that had been roped off. Police cars sat at both entrances to the concrete square, and Jack could see a couple of policemen who were obviously anticipating his arrival.  
  
Jack slowed the fighter to a standstill, then began a quick descent so as not to flush everyone out of the parking lot with heat. Seconds before what would have been a damagingly rough landing, Jack pushed the throttle, and the fighter slowed and settled gently onto the pavement. Jack quickly cut the engines and popped the canopy. As he descended, a policeman in a t-shirt made his way over. "G'day Colonel, welcome to Sydney." He greeted with an Australian accent. "We were told to escort you to the crime scene."  
  
Jack nodded. "Thanks. What's the public exposure on this?"  
  
"Oh it's open news. Woman gets murdered in the alley behind a club, can't exactly keep it quite right?" The policeman replied. "Trouble is, can't seem to figure out who she was. No ID, no one knows who she was. Couple o'people saw her dancing with another girl, but that's about it. Everyone just thinks it's a plain old murder."  
  
"So why exactly am I here?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well there was something odd about the body, mate. Firstly her neck wasn't just broken, it was shattered. Except there's no impact trauma, so someone mighty strong must have done it. Also, her blood work shows some odd protein marker, no one knows quite what to make of it." The officer explained.  
  
"That sounds so unpleasantly familiar." Jack groaned.  
  
The tow of them rounded a street corner and then walked past the club and into the alley in the back, stepping over the yellow police tape. Jack looked at the body with a growing sense of dread. Though she was lying face down, Jack recognized the curly blonde air and the flowing white dress. He moved close to the body, and, putting on gloves that the officer had handed him, pushed her onto her side. Sara's cold dead stare met Jack, and he shuddered. "Oh, this can't be good."  
  
Jack quickly spun around and put some distance between himself and the policemen, then pulled out his phone and dialed Hammond.  
  
The phone rang twice before a voice on the other end picked up. "Hammond."  
  
"General, I think we have a problem." Jack said quickly. "Sir the body was Sara's."  
  
"You mean Osiris."  
  
"No sir, I don't think she was still a host." Jack replied. "The police would have mentioned if they had found a snake in her. I think Osiris jumped hosts."  
  
"But why?" Hammond asked. "The Goa'uld have incredible regenerative abilities, and a sarcophagus. Why would she jump hosts?"  
  
"You got me sir." Jack replied. "Anyway, that's all I can get here, can I go back now?"  
  
"Yes of course." Hammond replied. "Tell the police I'll have men there inside an hour to retrieve the body."  
  
"Will do." Jack turned off his phone and made his way back to the body of Sara and his police escort. "I've done what I need to. Just hang on, some personnel from Stargate Command will come to retrieve the body in the next hour."  
  
"That's it?" The policeman asked. "You flew all this way to look at the body and make a bleeding phone call?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Guess so."  
  
The officer rolled his eyes. "You Yanks sure are odd. Right then, you should get back to your plane."  
  
Jack shook the man's hand then headed back down the street to his jet, pondering what would make Osiris switch from one perfectly good host to another.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"So of all the bad guys you've faced, which one did you hate the most?" Buffy asked, taking a bite of her lobster.  
  
"Ooh, tough question." Daniel replied. "All the Goa'uld or all of them period?"  
  
"All of them." Buffy replied.  
  
"I think I might have to go with the Replicators." Daniel replied. "I think they were the worst."  
  
"What's a replicator?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, they're actually just circuits. The problem is they can sort of stick together to form anything, from ships to engines, to foot long bugs that spit acid." Daniel explained.  
  
"Ah. Acid spitting bugs, is there any worse enemy?" Buffy asked, rolling her eyes. "Come on, that doesn't sound as bad as this Anubis guy."  
  
"Well one of them wouldn't be. Except that you don't face one, you face hundreds." Daniel explained. "Their name comes from what they do, they turn anything metal into more of themselves. All my memories of fighting them are running backwards down corridors blasting away with a P90, hoping not to trip or they'll catch you, they really suck."  
  
"Sounds like something out of a bad sci-fi movie." Buffy said. "Evil space bugs, made of metal!"  
  
"Yeah, that description fits a lot of my job." Daniel replied. "But then again yours is like something from a cheesy B-movie."  
  
"Good point." Buffy replied, taking a sip of her wine. Daniel had taken her to a fancy seafood restaurant in Colorado Springs, and so far they had spent most of the evening comparing their career highlights.  
  
"So what do you want to do when this is over?" Daniel asked suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, once this is over, what are you going to do? Stay with the SGC? Train Slayers? Retire?"  
  
Buffy sighed. "Retire, wish I could. Being a Slayer isn't a job, it's a destiny."  
  
"But after we finish off Anubis, how much more evil can there be?" Daniel countered. "He's already taken care of most of the system lords for us."  
  
"Daniel, one thing I thought you'd have figured out by now is that there's always another battle, there's always another big bad." Buffy replied seriously. "There's plenty of it right here on Earth to go around. Besides that there's always just plain vampires and demons that I have to fight."  
  
"But you don't anymore." Daniel countered. "If there are Slayers all over the world, why not, I don't know, take shifts or something? You've been at this for more than seven years, that's long enough Buffy."  
  
"No, no it's not unfortunately." Buffy said sadly. "To be honest there were a lot of times I didn't think I'd make it through high school alive, I've never really looked more than a little bit ahead. I might not live on the front lines all the time, but being the Slayer will always be a part of me."  
  
Daniel nodded. "I understand that."  
  
"So what about you?" Buffy asked, leaning forward and putting her elbows on the table. "What are you going to do when this is all over?"  
  
Daniel adjusted his glasses and sighed. "I don't know. Probably keep working at the SGC, if it isn't shut down."  
  
"What?!" Buffy asked, alarmed.  
  
"Politics have always played a large part in our operation." Daniel explained. "Until now we've been able to keep control of the program despite pressure from other countries to give it up, and so far we've also survived Kinsey."  
  
"Kinsey?" Buffy asked. "The senator?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "He's been trying to take over the Stargate program for years now to further his own agenda but we've managed to hold him off because of some connections we have. Anyways he's a running mate in the next election, if he becomes vice president we're done almost for sure."  
  
"But even if he takes over you'll still have a job right?"  
  
Daniel, who was taking a sip of his wine, came very close to spraying Buffy. "I'm not sure you understand. Kinsey hates us, most of all Jack. He'll flush us out of the program so fast it will make your head spin."  
  
"I see." Buffy said, and another uneasy silence settled over the table.  
  
"Wow." Daniel finally commented. "That got pretty depressing."  
  
"Yes it did." Buffy agreed. "Got any more funny stories?"  
  
"Well, one I guess." Daniel said slowly. "But I'm not sure how much of it is true."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well this one time we went to a planet that had a device that caused time to loop in a twelve hour cycle. Actually, this went on for three months. Apparently the Tok'ra tried to contact us, but couldn't get a hold of us for that time."  
  
"How come no one noticed this?" Buffy asked, racking her brain for three months that had been repeated over and over.  
  
"Only Jack and Teal'c do." Daniel assured her. "They were touching the machine at the time it was activated, so they kept their memories. Anyways, all I know for sure is that Jack and Teal'c learned Latin in that time, but there are some rumours floating around."  
  
"What kind of rumours?" Buffy asked, her mood lightening.  
  
"Well three months of the same thing over and over could get a bit tedious, from what I hear Jack and Teal'c almost lost it, then they realized in one loop that they could do anything they wanted and no one would remember because of the loop."  
  
"Ah, no consequences." Buffy said nodding. "I like the sound of that. So what did they do?"  
  
"Well like I said, no one knows for sure, but there are rumours of a few dozen Callaway golf balls on a nearby planet." Daniel said with a grin.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel pared the car and turned off the engine, then opened his door and moved to the other side to open it for Buffy. She got out and took a few steps, then stumbled and barely caught herself. "I think I might have had a couple too many drinks." She commented.  
  
Daniel hurried to her side and she leaned on him for support. The two of them walked past the guard, who gave Daniel a thumbs up, and headed for the elevator.  
  
Buffy looked at Daniel and smiled a full, genuine smile. "I had fun tonight."  
  
"Is that just the wine talking?" Daniel asked, smiling back.  
  
"Nah," Buffy answered. "I like having someone to swap war stories with, plus you have a nice bod-car. You have a nice car." Buffy finished, blushing.  
  
Daniel gave her his patented shy smile, one which he had used for years by accident on the nurses before Sam pointed it out to him. "Does that mean you want to do this again?" he asked, walking into the elevator with her and pressing the button for level 25, Buffy's quarters.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yes, more normal type dates should definitely follow."  
  
"Normal type?"  
  
"You know, no killing anything, no casing spells or fighting evil. Just dinners and movies and a severe lack of slaying." Buffy explained.  
  
The doors opened, and Dawn was standing in front of the elevator with her arms crossed. "You two are back late."  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Buffy demanded.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Told the guard to call me when you got back." She turned her attention to Daniel. "The General wants to know, let me see if I can remember, why in god's name aren't you answering your phone?"  
  
Daniel shrugged. "It died, why?"  
  
"He wants to see you. You should go talk to him, he looked like he was angry." Dawn suggested.  
  
Daniel adjusted his glasses and sighed. "Great." He turned to Buffy. "I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy nodded and leaned gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek, which made him go significantly redder. "Bye."  
  
Daniel turned to leave, but felt someone grab his arm. He turned around to see Dawn holding his wrist. "Any progress on the car front?"  
  
Daniel shook his head. "Afraid not. I have to go, Dawn."  
  
"Fine." Dawn huffed.  
  
Daniel moved back to the elevator and headed for the General's office.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A knock at the door alerted Hammond that Daniel was waiting. "Come in." He said. Daniel opened the door and walked in to see Willow sitting in one of the chairs in front of Hammond's desk. "Dr. Jackson, I have some disturbing news."  
  
"What's going on?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Before I tell you, I think we should get Colonel O'Neill in on this conversation." Hammond stated, bringing an Asguard communications device out of his desk and pressing it to his shirt.  
  
Jack shimmered into view between Willow and Daniel. Willow almost jumped out of her seat, then looked at Jack more closely. "Wow, is that a hologram?" Daniel nodded in response.  
  
"Morning campers." Jack said with a yawn.  
  
"Jack it's still night here." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"Whatever Spacemonkey." Jack replied, then his expression turned serious. "Look, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Sara is dead."  
  
Daniel's face fell. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Hammond added. "She was found dead outside a club in Sydney. It seems she jumped hosts. Any thoughts on why she might do that? Dr. Jackson? Ms. Rosenberg?"  
  
"Well I suppose she might if for some reason Sara was hurt beyond repair." Daniel considered, but Jack shook his head.  
  
"Nah I already thought of that." Jack replied. "She was fine, except for her neck being shattered, I think that might have happened afterwards though."  
  
"What if," Willow considered, "she found a better host. One that's stronger and faster in every possible way."  
  
"You mean a Slayer." Daniel finished, and Willow nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, a what?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Colonel you've been a bit out of the loop. We've recruited new allies in the war against Anubis." Hammond explained. "Skaara led Daniel to a group of girls known as Vampire Slayers."  
  
"Oh by the way Skaara says hi." Daniel added. "These girls are incredibly strong and fast, and there are hundreds of them across the planet. We have close to thirty of them here training with us. Miss Rosenberg is helping us to recruit more of them."  
  
Jack was silent, just staring in surprise for a few seconds. Finally, he said, "Shouldn't there have been a memo about this?"  
  
Hammond chuckled. "I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to fill you in Colonel, but to be fair you've been pretty busy."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jack said waving his hand. "I've already had it dumped on me that there's a world of magic and now I have to guard a school."  
  
"There are magic schools?" Willow asked, seeming somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Yeah. But back to the topic here." Jack said. "So we think Osiris has a Slayer as a host. IS there any way to know for sure?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "There are so many now, I can try a spell but I might find it pretty tough to notice if one is gone."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Do it."  
  
"Sir I'd like to point out that we could always bring Sara back to life." Jack said. "We have that regeneration machine now.  
  
"Jack bringing people back from the dead is extremely risky, and we have no idea how severe the side effects of that would be. We've already had an incident involving that machine." Hammond replied. "There's no telling what might happen."  
  
"Yeah I'd just like to point out the terrorist that turned into a gun toting zombie around the fountain of youth." Daniel added. "Remember the one that is took blowing up to kill."  
  
"Yeah I guess." Jack conceded. "Well, I'll let you get to sleep then. See you later." Jack vanished.  
  
"Well I suppose I should let you go." Hammond said to Daniel. "You have a go for 1100 hours tomorrow."  
  
Daniel nodded. "Thanks General." He turned and left, leaving Willow and the General to speak.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg there's another reason I asked you here." Hammond said. "From the Goa'uld we captured we've learned that Anubis is looking to regain his powers of ascension. To do this he needs a human powerful enough to send something that shouldn't exist to a higher plain of existence, giving him god like powers. Is there anyone that powerful on the planet?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "I don't think there's anyone that powerful enough to do that."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hammond asked.  
  
Willow nodded. "I think I'm the most powerful which in the western hemisphere, and I can't do that. There may be magical artifacts powerful enough though, Giles and I will start looking."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Thank you. I'll let you get some sleep Ms. Rosenberg."  
  
Willow nodded and left, thinking of what possible artifacts could make someone, scratch that, something a god.  
  
End chap 13  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, it was the longest one I've written so far. So, what is this artifact? Well I'll give you a hint, it's not the scythe! That would be too easy. Anyways thanks for reading and please leave reviews, I always love to get feedback. 


	14. Boot Camp, Sports, and a Magical Meeting

Thanks to RickW22, Bunny-Butler, Ruth and S.M for the reviews.  
  
Ruth: No, Dawn trapped everyone in the house by making Anya's vengeance demon friend cast a curse, which she had to repeal because she also trapped herself. Also, Tonks is back this chapter, so don't worry you'll hear from her.  
  
Anyways, that's all so on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Buffy returned to the room where they had been debriefed the day before with Dawn in tow and a big smile on her face. She had managed to stay sober enough to avoid a hangover, and she was still happy about having a normal date with a relatively normal guy, something she hadn't had in years. Most of the other Slayers and Scoobies had already arrived. Most were milling around guessing what today's little 'field trip' was. Buffy saw Xander, Faith and Robin at the back of the room and decided to head over and talk to them, while Dawn met up and talked with some of the other Slayers.  
  
"Hey guys." Buffy greeted warmly.  
  
Faith turned to look at her and smirked. "Hey B. How'd the date go last night, you get any?"  
  
Buffy frowned. "Faith it was a first date."  
  
"So I'm guessing no." Faith replied.  
  
"How did you even know about it?" Buffy asked.  
  
Faith shrugged. "Was pretty obvious. You two were like all over each other."  
  
"Does everyone know we went on a date?" Buffy asked despairingly.  
  
"Yep, pretty much." Xander replied, fixing her with his now unreadable gaze.  
  
"What's the big deal B?" Faith asked. "Looks to me like you got yourself a nice catch. He's hot, plus he's breathing, something I guess you don't have a ton of experience with."  
  
"Not true." Buffy answered pointedly. "I went out with Riley for a while."  
  
"Wow, an astounding one for three." Xander replied mockingly.  
  
Before Buffy could fire back a retort, the door opened and Lt. Haley, Daniel, and Teal'c walked in. "Good morning everyone." Daniel greeted, giving Buffy a quick smile. "Today, we're going to be doing something a little different."  
  
"What does that mean?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"We are going on a trip to a training site." Lieutenant Haley replied. "We'll be staying there for two weeks, during which we'll be running an intensive boot camp and training regimen. Judging from your previous performance, I'd be surprised if any of you have trouble with this, but when we're done you'll all be qualified to fight Anubis."  
  
"So when do we leave?" Xander asked.  
  
"We leave immediately, XanderHarris." Teal'c replied. "But first you must all be issued BDUs."  
  
"BDUs?" Dawn echoed.  
  
"Battle Dress Uniforms." Daniel clarified. "Just come with us and we'll get you fitted. You won't need to bring anything, everything will be provided for you when we get to the training base. Anyways, follow me and we'll get you all fitted." Daniel opened the door and stepped out into the hall, leading his large troop along with Teal'c and Lieutenant Haley downs the corridors of the SGC. After only a couple of turns they reached their location. Daniel opened the door and held it opens for his group. Buffy walked into the large room and realized it was both a laundry room and uniform outfitting room. Along one wall were racks and racks of dress uniforms, on-duty shirts and jackets, and what were unmistakably BDUs. The BDU seemed to be made up of a pair of what looked like hiking boots, loose fitting pants that could be suitable for colder weather, a long sleeve jacket, a black utility vest, and either a hat or a helmet.  
  
"These men will help get you fitted." Daniel said, directing everyone's attention to several enlisted men who began talking to the girls then retrieving the appropriate size off the racks of BDUs. Once a girl had been given her BDU, she was directed to one of several dressing rooms to change.  
  
One of the men came over, asked Buffy her height and shoe size, then returned a moment later with a BDU for her. Buffy took the change of clothes and went into one of the unoccupied dressing rooms. Buffy quickly took off her clothes, folding them into a neat pile and placing her shoes on top. She then pulled on the green pants and black t-shirt and laced up the new boots, which were surprisingly light given their look. Buffy pulled on the jacket, which was also quite comfortable and gave her complete range of motion, and sported a strange upside down V on one arm patch and a badge that said SG-X on the other. She then took a minute to examine the vest. Tapping on it, Buffy realized that other than being a utility vest, it contained plates of some kind of armor, but arranged them in such a way so she could still move freely. Buffy put on the vest and fastened the clips that held it tight to her, then threaded her hair, which she had tied in a ponytail, through the hole in her hat and examined herself in the mirror. Buffy was surprised how well the clothing fitted her, it was loose and left her free to move but didn't look too big for her. Buffy picked up her clothes and walked back into the fitting room, where one of the fitting men took her clothes for her.  
  
Buffy looked around at the other Slayers, and was surprised by how much more professional they looked now, all dressed the same and ready for battle. Xander also looked very military. He was wearing the same clothes as then, except he had also received a pair of very cool looking sunglasses that hid his obsidian eyes. Daniel, Teal'c, and Lieutenant Haley were all wearing the same pants and jackets but not the vests.  
  
Once everyone was ready, the group left and proceeded down the tunnels of the SGC. Once they reached the elevator, they were split into three groups, with Teal'c, Lt. Haley, and Daniel leading one respectively. Once everyone had made it onto level 28, Daniel led them down a few more corridors until they were standing in front of a large pair of blast doors.  
  
"What is this?" Rona asked. "Is there a train we take to the base or something?"  
  
"Something like that." Daniel answered. He swiped his card on the wall and the door slid up to reveal a large room that was dominated by a ramp that led to a large ring. The symbols along the outer edge of the ring were spinning, and five of the seven amber chevrons spread out along the ring were lit up. As they were watching, the symbols stopped spinning, and one of the unlit chevrons locked into place and let up. "Chevron six engaged." Came a booming voice through the loudspeakers. Daniel led the large group to the bottom of the ramp as the symbols stopped once again, and the last chevron locked into place. "Chevron seven, locked." Said the voice.  
  
Buffy almost jumped back as a blast of what looked like water came flying out of the ring towards them, however it stopped and the pulled back in, settling into a gently rippling blue surface that resembled vertical water.  
  
"So how far are we going on this little field trip?" Robin asked.  
  
Daniel smiled. "About halfway across the galaxy. The Stargate is connected to the beta site right now, a full time training facility we have running. Just walk into the 'gate, there will be people on the other side waiting for you."  
  
"Pretty cool eh Dawnie?" Xander asked, looking down at Dawn who was standing beside her.  
  
But Dawn didn't answer, she was staring at the Stargate, totally mesmerized.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy asked, nudging her sister.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry." Dawn mumbled in reply, not taking her eyes off the Stargate.  
  
"Okay, let's get going." Lt. Haley said, walking up the ramp and standing at the event horizon. "Just walk right through."  
  
The Slayers and Scoobies made their way up the ramp. Xander stopped at the top for a second, looking at the event horizon. He poked his finger into it, pulled it out, then shrugged and walked through. The other Slayers and Scoobies followed him through, followed by Teal'c and Lt. Haley. Soon the only ones left on the ramp were Daniel, Buffy and Dawn, who had yet to take her eyes of the 'gate.  
  
"What's it like?" Buffy asked Daniel, looking in awe at the shimmering surface.  
  
Daniel shrugged. "It's a piece of cake." He then took Buffy's hand and the three of them walked into the gate and off the planet.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Osiris, in her new Slayer body, knelt before the throne of Anubis. "My lord, I bring great news and an opportunity."  
  
"You have changed hosts." Anubis declared. "For what reason?"  
  
"My lord this is one of the Slayers I mentioned to you earlier." Osiris explained. "She possesses great strength and speed, and is far superior to a normal host."  
  
"Impressive." Anubis answered. "You have done well Osiris. I assume this is the great news, what is the opportunity?"  
  
"There is a large gathering of people in a desert on the same continent as the Stargate, in a place I believe the Tau'ri call Reno." Osiris informed him. "They are there for some kind of sporting event. It presents a tempting target for attack, and I have determined that the magically enhanced Tau'ri is not there."  
  
"I have already determined that one Tau'ri alone cannot complete my task." Anubis replied dismissively. "He requires a long lost artifact of great power, one which we must help find. However it is believed to be somewhere on the Eastern continents."  
  
"Should I prepare an attack my lord?" Osiris asked eagerly.  
  
"Prepare a full aerial assault." Anubis commanded. "I want Reno leveled in two days time."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Hammond looked up from his paperwork at the sound of a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Tonks poked her head in. "You wanted to see me General?"  
  
"Ah yes, Ms. Tonks. Come in, have a seat. How's life without magic?" Hammond asked warmly.  
  
Tonks walked into the large office and took a seat in front of Hammond's desk. "It's very strange." She answered. "Seems like so much more work, but some of the things that technology has given you are incredible. I especially like the computer."  
  
Hammond smiled and nodded. "Good to hear you're adjusting well. One of new staff members, Ms. Willow Rosenberg, said that Anubis will be searching for a magical artifact of some type. Apparently no one on the planet is quite powerful enough to complete his ascension."  
  
Tonks nodded. "Yes sir. I agree with her, no one is quite powerful enough to do something like that."  
  
"Ms. Rosenberg is under the impression that even she, the most powerful witch in the Western Hemisphere, would be unable to perform this without a specialized artifact."  
  
Tonks thought for a moment. "I can't think of any off the top of my head."  
  
Hammond nodded. "You've been brought up to speed on our new recruits I assume?"  
  
"Yes sir." Tonks replied. "Quite amazing that I have never heard of Slayers. Well, I've heard of them but I always assumed it was just stories."  
  
"Until the Slayers complete their training, I'm hesitant to send you into a potentially hostile situation." Hammond said.  
  
"Sir I'd just like to point out that I'm a fully trained Auror and a Metamorphmagus. I can take care of myself." Tonks protested.  
  
"Ms. Tonks I can't send you into any situation when you have no means to kill someone." Hammond replied sternly. "You're a very valuable asset, but I want you to work in collaboration with the Slayers. So until they have completed training, I would like you to assist Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenberg in finding this artifact before Anubis does."  
  
Tonks nodded dejectedly. "Yes sir."  
  
Hammond smiled. "Don't worry Ms. Tonks, I won't keep you stuck in a library for long, but for now I think this is where you can help us the most."  
  
Tonks nodded again. "I understand sir. I'll get started helping them."  
  
Hammond nodded. "Dismissed." Tonks stood up and left the office, heading back to her quarters to get some books before she went to start on her new assignment.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Willow and Giles were discussing the artifact that Anubis was now looking for. "Well it can't be the Scythe." Willow said confidently. "I have a good idea what that thing is capable of."  
  
"And I think we can count out Dawn as well." Giles added. "She's a dimensional gateway, and clearly that has no bearing here."  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their discussion. The door creaked open and an attractive young woman with shoulder length blue hair poked her head in. "Mr. Giles and Ms. Rosenberg?"  
  
"Yes, come in." Giles beckoned. "May we help you?"  
  
Tonks, holding a large stack of books walked unsteadily into the room and nearly knocked over a lamp trying to keep the pile from falling over. Giles quickly got up and took some of the book from her.  
  
"Thanks." Tonks said. "My name's Tonks. General Hammond asked me to help you with your research."  
  
"Oh, wonderful. We certainly could use another hand. Have a seat." Giles said warmly.  
  
Tonks added her books to the piles and sat down, looking at the books strewn across the large table she sat before.  
  
"I haven't seen you around." Willow commented. "Are you new here?"  
  
Tonks nodded. "You didn't read the file?"  
  
"We've had a lot on our plate." Giles confessed.  
  
"I've been transferred here from the Ministry of Magic in London." Tonks informed them. "I'm part of a new muggle-wizard exchange program. They sent me here to help with infiltration of Goa'uld ships, although it seems I'm going to be helping in other areas too." Tonks said, eyeing the pile of books unhappily.  
  
"Ministry of Magic?" Willow asked. "I thought it was just a coven."  
  
"What?" Tonks asked incredulously. "We may not have the population of the United States but we certainly are more than a coven!"  
  
"I think we may not be on the same page." Willow said. "Since when did Wicca have a governing body?"  
  
"Oh you're a wicca!" Tonks exclaimed. "Wow, I've never met one before."  
  
"There's more than just wicca magic?" Willow asked, confused.  
  
"Oh yes, as far as I'm aware there are three types." Tonks confirmed. "There's wicca, wand magic, and Ninpo. Wicca draw their power from the world around them and don't use a wand. They are rare and in most cases have limited power, but the exceptions are vastly powerful. Wand users use wands as a way of channeling their own internal magic. We live segregated from the rest of the non-magical humans, who we call muggles. Most of us are pretty powerful, and it seems to be genetic in most cases."  
  
"What's that last one you mentioned?" Giles asked.  
  
"Ninpo." Tonks replied. "An extremely rare type of magic limited to ancient ninja clans. Like wand users, they channel their own power but don't use a wand to do it. As a result they are unable to perform most spells, only three or four." Tonks said. "All of them are very destructive and powerful, but lack much in the way of control, and are draining to perform."  
  
"You know," Giles said thoughtfully. "You may have just provided the answer we are looking for." Giles grabbed a book near the bottom of the pile and flipped through it quickly, suddenly stopping and looking at a description. "The Dark Dragon Blade. An ancient weapon said to be made from the bones of the extinct Black Dragon. For thousands of years it has been lost, said to be protected by a powerful ninja clan that is bound to guard it for eternity. Through a series of rituals it is said that the wielder and the weapon merge and become the devil incarnate."  
  
"That sounds like it could be it." Tonks said with a nod. "But where is it?"  
  
"Well, if it's protected by a ninja clan we can assume somewhere is Asia." Willow reckoned.  
"Oh wonderful." Giles murmured. "We've narrowed down the search to the largest land mass on the planet."  
  
"The only thing I don't understand is if it will even work for Anubis." Tonks said thoughtfully. "I mean he's non-corporeal. He can't even hold the sword without his cloak on."  
  
"We can't take the chance." Giles decided. "I will consult the remaining Watchers, see if they know anything. Why don't you two get some lunch."  
  
Willow and Tonks got up and headed for the cafeteria. "So, tell me more about this wizarding world." Willow said.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy emerged with Daniel and Dawn on the other side and looked around. The Stargate sat in a valley in which the beta site had been built. Around the small cluster of barracks and portable buildings lay a mountainous evergreen terrain. "This is an alien planet?" Buffy asked, evidently a little disappointed.  
  
Daniel gave her a half smile. "Yeah, since most of the planets with a Stargate were designed for human or human like habitation, most of them resemble Earth."  
  
The Stargate shut off, and Dawn shook her head as if trying to clear it. "Whoa, that things makes me feel weird." She said, adjusting her hat.  
  
"Weird?" Buffy asked, a note of concern in her tone. "Weird how?"  
  
"I dunno." Dawn answered. "I feel connected to it somehow."  
  
"Hmm." Daniel said. "I can't say I've ever heard anyone say that before. Some people can sense the gate, but only because they have had naquadah added to their blood."  
  
"Oh well, probably nothing." Dawn said, shrugging it off. "We should catch up."  
  
Daniel nodded and led them to the congregation of Slayers that stood in front of the barracks building. Daniel walked to the front and faced them with Teal'c and Lt. Haley.  
  
"Welcome to the beta site." Haley said, motioning around the clearing. "This facility was designed specifically for training SGC recruits. In the two weeks you're here, we'll be putting you through a wide variety of training."  
  
"The training will not only prepare you to fight the Goa'uld, it will also give you the skills you need to survive in any battle situation." Daniel added. "Here you'll be trained in wilderness survival, helicopter insertion, basic first aid, and even a live fire battle training exercise using Intars."  
  
"Despite your abilities you may find this training to be most tiring." Teal'c added.  
  
Haley nodded. "Teal'c is right. We'll be running this on almost the same level as a special forces boot camp, which means lots of physical work and very little rest."  
  
"Any questions?" Daniel asked. No one put their hand up. "Good, then we should get started."  
  
"What, now?" Xander asked.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c said.  
  
"We'll start today off with a five mile jog." Haley said. "Just follow us." Haley turned and started to jog alongside Daniel and Teal'c. Most of the Slayers groaned, but started to follow, and boot camp officially began.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm bored." Jack whined. He, Harry, Ron and Hermione had completed their tour of the castle, pointing out to Jack the trick steps and nuances of the castle and had gone to the Great Hall for lunch. "No Goa'uld, no Spacemonkey or Carter to bug, no TV, no hockey..."  
  
"Hockey?" Ron asked, and Harry shrugged.  
  
Hermione snorted. "An idiotic muggle sport made up mostly of fighting."  
  
Jack gasped. "You take that back, that's blasphemy! And you two, you don't know anything about hockey?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I grew up with wizards."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Heard of it, don't know anything about it."  
  
"But this is England. You guys spawned Canada for cryin' out loud!" Jack exclaimed. "And you're like next door neighbours with Russia! How can you know nothing of the greatest game on the planet."  
  
"We just play Quidditch here." Harry replied. "That's the best game on the planet."  
  
"You can't say that without ever having seen a hockey game." Jack countered.  
  
"You can't say that without ever seeing Quidditch!" Harry shot back.  
  
"Can too."  
  
"Can not."  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Stop it!" Hermione burst out. "You're like a couple of five year olds."  
  
"Girls just don't get sports." Harry and Jack muttered in unison.  
  
Before Hermione could retort, Dumbledore appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Colonel." He said. "May I have a minute?"  
  
Jack nodded and got up. The two of them walked into the room behind the great hall where Harry and the other champions had met when his name came out of the goblet of fire two years ago. "Anyone have any extendable ears?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shook his head and Hermione gave them both a scathing look. "Honestly you two. If it was something they wanted us to know, they would have invited us."  
  
Meanwhile Dumbledore had closed the door and turned to Jack. "Colonel, I have a couple of matters to discuss with you. Firstly, I have been informed by Tonks that our allies are under the impression Anubis and possibly Voldemort are searching for some kind of artifact. Apparently Anubis needs it to complete his ascension."  
  
"Okay, so what does that have to do with me?" Jack asked.  
  
"That means their attention will be diverted." Dumbledore explained. "I was hoping that were you going to implement the defenses now would be the time to do it."  
  
"Hide all the guns while their back it turned." Jack agreed. "Yeah I think I can manage that."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Good, I was also hoping you could have it done before the term starts."  
  
"Should only take a couple of days." Jack replied. "So what's the other matter?"  
  
"Well I thought that since the Ministry has agreed to this exchange program it may be a good idea for us to do something to strengthen muggle- wizard relations right here in the school, as many wizards consider themselves above muggles." Dumbledore explained. "I'm afraid that as much as I know about the wizarding world, my experiences with muggles are rather limited. Would you have any suggestions?"  
  
Jack broke into a smile. "How about muggle sports?"  
  
End chap 14  
  
So, can anyone guess what the event at Reno is? I'll give you a hint. It happens once a year at the end of August, and Reno is the only place in the world where this very dangerous sport (popular in the 1930s) still happens. To anyone who hasn't noticed, I seem to have crossed a bit into the realm of the new Ninja Gaiden game. This won't be a full blown cross, I just thought adding another magical element was cool and the Dark Dragon Blade fits the description of my artifact perfectly (plus I got the game for my b-day and have been playing it a lot). And for anyone wondering, Ryu Hayabusa will not be making an appearance. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review! 


	15. Slaughter at the Reno Air Races

Thanks to Ruth, Destiny's Dragon, jennzabell, Bunny-Butler, Shawn Pickett and Johan for their reviews, I have now reached over 100 reviews and I never dreamt I'd have that kind of feedback. Thanks to everyone for their feedback and please keep it up!  
  
Ruth: Yes I have plans for that, should be fun.  
  
Jennzabell: Yeah, I was thinking of something along those lines.  
  
Johan: Nice to hear from you again, glad you like the story  
  
For anyone who hasn't seen it, there is a tiny spoiler for Kill Bill vol 2 (this isn't a crossover I just reveal The Bride's first name as part of something else). I am writing a kind of action scene in this chapter I haven't really tried to any length before so let me know what you think. Anyways, I think that's it so on with the story!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"That's amazing!" Willow exclaimed as Tonk's blue hair shimmered into a platinum blonde colour. "That's not a glamour?"  
  
Tonks shook her head. "No, it's entirely natural and takes no effort on my part to keep it this way."  
  
"And you can do this to any part of your body?" Willow pressed.  
  
"Within limits." Tonks replied. "I didn't even need to study for my deception and camouflage tests. Barely passed stealth though, I'm dead clumsy I'm afraid."  
  
"Wow, that's an amazing skill. I've never seen anything like it, and trust me, I've seen a lot, living in Sunnydale and all." Willow appraised.  
  
"You lived on the Hellmouth?" Tonks asked in awe. "For how long?"  
  
"My whole life up until a few weeks ago when we destroyed it." Willow replied.  
  
"That was you?" Tonks asked. "I was under the impression it had been levelled by the Goa'uld."  
  
Willow shook her head. "They got here at the same time in pure coincidence. It just happened to be a convenient cover story."  
  
"Yes, very." Tonks nodded. "I can't imagine how the Ministry here would have tried to cover it up. Not often whole towns just disappear."  
  
"Well, I want to hear more but I have to go now." Willow said, standing up. "I'm going to Reno to try and recruit a Slayer tomorrow, I have to get ready for that."  
  
Tonks nodded. "I'll go back to help Mr. Giles. Nice meeting you Willow. I hope I get a chance to meet your other friends soon."  
  
"Me too." Willow said. "I wonder how they're doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's move it recruits!" Lt. Haley shouted at the panting group of Slayers and Scoobies. "I don't have any powers and I can still run farther than any of you!"  
  
Kennedy snorted. "In your dreams."  
  
Haley raised an eyebrow. "Up front recruit. Now!"  
  
Kennedy casually walked to the front of the now stopped line and stood loosely in front of Lt. Haley.  
  
Haley gestured to the large mountain behind her. "You see that big mountain with the trail running up it? It's three miles up the trail, three miles back."  
  
"What's your point?" Kennedy replied rebelliously.  
  
"My best time is 34 minutes." Haley said. "You have 21. Should you miss the time, you will wash out and be sent home."  
  
"You wouldn't." Kennedy replied.  
  
"Try me." Haley replied sternly. "Get running, you have 21 minutes up and down. Clock starts now. MOVE!"  
  
Kennedy gave Haley a cold stare then took off at a dead run, or what would be a dead run for a normal human. It was really more of a fast jog for the Slayer, but a pace that would still be taxing nonetheless.  
  
Buffy smirked inwardly. Not that she held any resentment for Willow's girlfriend, but she did have a real problem with authority. Maybe she could learn a little respect here.  
  
Haley walked back and forth in front of the group, Daniel and Teal'c standing solemnly at either side of her path. "While we're waiting, let me make one thing clear." Haley said loudly. "Most of you may be super strong or super fast, but here we are in charge. I said this was going to be a boot camp, and I meant in every way. If Teal'c, Doctor Jackson or I give you an order, no matter what, you smile and say 'yes sir'. If we tell you to jump, you say 'how high sir?' If you give any of us lip, talk back, or refuse an order you will be told to get the hell off our planet. Am I clear?"  
  
A murmur of consent went through the group, but Haley shook her head. "The correct answer is, sir yes sir! Now let's try that again, am I clear?"  
  
"SIR YES SIR!" The group chanted loudly.  
  
"Good!" Haley said with a nod.  
  
Daniel looked at the group and said. "Recruits Harris, Wilkins (the name Faith had supplied on her sign in), and Summers Senior please step forward."  
  
They did so, and Teal'c moved forward, pinning a small silver badge on the vest of each. "These badges signify you as team leaders." Daniel explained. "You will each be responsible for taking care of your own platoon. Since there are exactly thirty of you, each of you will be the leader of a platoon of ten."  
  
"As platoon leaders you will be held responsible for the actions of your platoon, be they good or bad." Haley explained. "Should you fail to provide responsible leadership you will be stripped of your rank and another will be chosen to lead the platoon, any questions?"  
  
Xander raised his hand. "Yeah, uhh, why did you choose me? I don't have Slayer strength or speed like Buffy or Faith."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Have you not proven yourself time and again in battle XanderHarris?"  
  
"Uhh, I guess." Xander said.  
  
Haley gave him an encouraging smile. "You may lack the strength and speed of a Slayer, but you have more than enough experience to make up for it and you have a cool head under pressure to boot. I'm sure you'll do fine."  
  
Xander gave an embarrassed smile and nodded.  
  
"Now, for platoon assignments." Haley continued, extracting a small pad from one of the pockets of her jacket.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jack walked down the stair from the main entrance to meet the group of marines standing there, carrying some staff weapons and crates with more weapons and various supplies. "Hey guys, welcome to Hogwarts the Magic School."  
  
"Sir is this some sort of elaborate joke?" one of the marines asked.  
  
"No, Colonel Morrison it isn't." Jack replied. "This really is a magic school, and our task is now to act as a defense from both magical and Goa'uld attack. Normal weapons don't work here, which is why we all have to use staffs and zats."  
  
"We're babysitting a bunch of soon to be witches?" another asked.  
  
"Well you could put it like that, but then it doesn't sound nearly as important." Jack replied sardonically. "First of all this is part of an exchange program, you're only one of several groups now guarding important locations throughout the magic world. Besides, there are good reasons for guarding this school. Now let's get this crap stored people." Jack said, grabbing the nearest box and heading back towards the open doors of the main entrance.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
By days end all of the stuff was stowed, the group of twenty marines was fully briefed, and the towers of the castle now had fixed staff emplacements on them, which Dumbledore had charmed so that they could only be approached by a marine or Colonel O'Neill. The plans had been laid out in the event of an attack, and in fact O'Neill and Dumbledore had moved on to a different type of planning.  
  
"Colonel Harry has been forced to live with, shall we say some rather unsavoury individuals for most of his life." Dumbledore explained. "They're almost racist in action to him because of what he is. As a result I don't think he has ever had a really happy birthday, which is coming up in two days. I'd like to throw him a really nice one."  
  
"Okay." Jack said, "Where do I come in?"  
  
"I need you to keep him distracted." Dumbledore said, "I would like to throw him a surprise party if possible. I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind when you came to this school, but I would appreciate the help regardless."  
  
Jack waved off the comment. "Don't worry about it, I like Harry and his friends anyways. How distracted do you need him?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, I could take him out of the great hall, out of the castle, off the grounds, out of town, out of the country, or off the planet." Jack said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'll leave that decision up to you, though I seriously doubt that taking him off the planet would be necessary." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"I'll figure something out." Jack assured him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Major Carter looked grimly at the viewscreen in front of her. Standing out against the black starry background were many small objects, which could just barely be identified as Al'kesh bombers. The bombers were on the edge of the Prometheus' sensor range, but the sensors had identified at least fifteen separate bombers.  
  
"Order a fleet-wide scramble." Admiral Malthus, commander of the Prometheus said sternly. "Major Carter, any idea on why all the bombers and no Ha'taks?"  
  
"Well sir, I have two theories on that one." Carter replied. "Given our previous contact we can assume that Anubis is arrogant enough to consider us no threat, and as such sent only Al'kesh bombers to attack us."  
  
"And your other theory?" Malthus asked  
  
"Well, my other theory is that they are only using Al'kesh because they don't want to go through us, they want to go past us." Carter said darkly.  
  
"An attack on Earth." Malthus finished.  
  
"Probably on a set target." Carter added. "From the looks of this these bombers have all set the same course. The problem is, we have no idea where that is. This many bombers could decimate a small city in a matter of seconds."  
  
"Can we shoot them all down?" Malthus asked.  
  
Carter shook her head. "Not if they're just running. I suggest we alert our forces across the globe."  
  
"Agreed." Malthus said nodding. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them anxiously. "All hands, prepare for battle."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Fifty Al'kesh bombers and their death glider escorts approached the fleet, not slowing or bothering to change course. When the scrambled fighters of all 20 Prometheus class ships finally engaged them, the bombers simply kept flying for Earth while the gliders broke off to engage the attacking human forces. The roiling sea of fighters zipped in and out between the larger carriers dodging missiles and energy blasts as they struggled to destroy the bombers and each other.  
  
Despite the combined attack of both the carriers and the fighters, the Al'Kesh bombers made it through the swarm with more than thirty bombers intact. And as the fighters were still engaged with the gliders, they continued relatively unencumbered by attack. The bombers began to enter the atmosphere, appearing to the observers below as red tailed streaks across Asia and the Pacific ocean.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Willow, who had ringed down in a secluded outside area, looking up as an extremely modified World War 2 era fighter blazed overhead at what had to be close to six hundred miles per hour, fifty feet up. Willow covered her ears against the ear-shattering roar of an eight thousand horsepower engine being pushed to the limits. Seconds later several more planes streaked along behind it. Willow watched the low flying racers as she let her senses guide her. Giles had gone with her to retrieve the first Slayer, Alex, they had gone to find but with the new search for the Dark Dragon Blade and the sheer number of Slayers around the world, Willow and Giles had decided to split up. This was the first Slayer Willow had gone to retrieve by herself, and she was feeling decidedly nervous about it.  
  
Willow followed her magical senses to a hangar near the pit area, the huge double doors open to reveal a large well lit shop. Inside was what used to be a P-51 Mustang, though it no longer even close to resembled the famed war bird. It's wings were swept back like a jet, the large underbody scoop was gone, replaced by two very low profile ones along the sides of the body. The nose had been extended by a foot or two to accommodate what looked like a massively powerful engine spinning two contra-rotation propellors. The racer was painted a blazingly bright yellow, with a sloppily painted black streak down the length of it and splotches of a very dark red over the nose. The words, 'Beatrix The Bride' were painted on the nose in fancy calligraphy, underlined by a katana. Willow decided this plane looked as dangerous to the pilot as the competition.  
  
Walking further into the hangar to see a mechanic arguing with what Willow determined was the Slayer she was looking for.  
  
"Dad I'm telling you we can squeeze a little more boost out of the turbo. Just increase the pressure a few more PSI." The redhead Slayer whose flight suit red 'Rachel.'  
  
"And I'm telling you if you try the engine could explode, then you'd be scattered all over the Nevada desert! It's way too dangerous Rachel." The mechanic replied heatedly. "I'm not doing it, just fly it as is, you'll still beat them by a mile. Now get ready, you only have two more heats until you're up." The mechanic walked out of the hangar and towards a trailer of the same colour as the plane.  
  
Rachel sighed and turned, noticing Willow. "This area is off limits to spectators." She said, turning and running her hand along to trailing edge of the wing.  
  
"Actually I came to talk to you." Willow said. "My name is Willow Rosenberg."  
  
"Rachel Cross." The Slayer replied distractedly. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Have you been experiencing anything weird over the last couple of weeks?" Willow asked. "Extra energy, better balance, unnatural strength?"  
  
Rachel gave her a confused look. "Yeah, actually. How did you know?"  
  
"Well, I was sorta responsible." Willow confessed. "I mean, I didn't really have a choice, we needed more Slayers."  
  
"Slayers?" Rachel asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"In every generation there is one girl in all the world with the strength to stand against the vampires. She alone will fight to stop the spread of evil." Willow explained. "Or at least that's how it used to be. A couple of weeks ago, we changed the rules. Now every girl who could be a Slayer is. There are hundreds around the world."  
  
"Vampires." Rachel stated sceptically, "Right."  
  
"Just humour me." Willow said. She picked up a large wrench from the table separating the two and held it to Rachel. "Take this and try as hard as you can to bend it."  
  
"That wrench is inch thick stainless steel." Rachel scoffed. But Willow remained with the wrench outstretched and her resolve face on. Rachel sighed. "Fine, fine." She took the wrench and placed a hand at either end. She applied force, and quickly bent the wrench 90 degrees. "Whoa!" She exclaimed examining the wrench. "How did I do that?  
  
"I told you." Willow said. "You're a Slayer now. I'd like to give you more proof but it's day."  
  
"You know," Rachel commented offhandedly, "that was a really expensive wrench."  
  
"Oops." Willow replied, suddenly realizing that all the tools on the table looked pretty hefty in price. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay, I never thought I'd be..." Rachel trailed off and looked outside. "You hear that?"  
  
Willow listened and heard the low whistling sound of a jet. Actually, it sounded like there were several jets. The sound slowly grew louder until it was drowning out the other racers. Willow and Rachel walked to the door of the hangar and looked out to see more than a few Al'Kesh bombers approaching the airport.  
  
"We have to get out of here, now." Willow stated, watching as the bombers drew ever closer.  
  
As Willow finished her sentence blasts of orange energy began to rain down over the field, exploding powerfully on impact. One of the blasts hit the trailer the mechanic had walked to, turning it into a fireball that flew fifty feet before crashing back down to Earth.  
  
"NO!" Rachel screamed. "Dad! Oh god, oh god! My Dad was in that trailer!"  
  
Willow grabbed her arm and pressed the button on the radio she had been given by the transport pilot. "Hello? This is Willow, I need to be picked up, preferably now. Like, right now!" Willow said nervously.  
  
The response was a burst of static. "BZZZT – fighters all over – BZZZT –tearing us apart! – BZZZT – Mayday!"  
  
"Uh oh." Willow said. She turned to Rachel. "We need another way out of here."  
  
Rachel, tears still streaming down her face as she looked at the wreckage of the trailer, did not reply.  
  
"Rachel!" Willow said shaking her. "We need to go now!" As if to accentuate her point, another volley of energy bombs rained down on the field, tearing apart the field and shredding the booths and bleachers that had been set up to accommodate the now fleeing masses. Rachel whimpered, then turned to look at the airplane behind her.  
  
"We can take the plane." She said, her voice beginning to return to volume. "It's our only way out."  
  
Rachel and Willow ran to the plane. With Help from Rachel, Willow stepped up onto the wing and swung herself into the back seat of the two- man racer. She quickly sat down and started to put on the five-point harness while Rachel clambered into the front seat. Once the harness was secure, Willow looked in front of her. There were no controls, simply screens and keyboards. "Why does this racer need two people?" Willow asked suddenly.  
  
"Because this plane flies at the absolute maximum stress levels it can take." Rachel replied. She flipped the master switch, and the screens in front of Willow came to life, showing digital gauges of some kind. "All that stuff is telemetry." Rachel explained. "If any of the bars go past the red line on the gauges, we break up. I need you to keep watching, tell me when something gets close to the breaking point. There's a set of headphones under your seat, just plug them into the little holes labelled intercom."  
  
"I'm starting to think this wasn't the best idea." Willow said, reaching for the headphones and plugging them in.  
  
Rachel flipped the ignition, and with a whine similar to a jet the engine built up in volume as the propellers began to come up to speed. Willow put on her headphones and was surprised to find that they blocked a significant amount of the noise. "Are you there Willow?" Came Rachel's tinny voice over the intercom.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Willow replied.  
  
"Normally we need ten to fifteen minutes to get this engine warmed up, but something tells me we don't have time for that, so I need you to watch the stress levels on the engine, I'll bring them up to speed slowly." Rachel explained. "Hopefully it'll be okay." Slowly, she began to apply power and the engine came up to speed.  
  
Willow watched as the stress levels on the cold started engine began to spike a little, but remained well within the limits. The whine of the engine grew louder and Beatrix The Bride began to move out of the hangar. As the plane emerged into the sunlight, Willow surveyed the airfield. Al'kesh bombers swarmed over the field, still dropping bombs on anything still intact or any people they could find while trying to avoid the response fighters that were chasing them. Charred bodies and flaming debris littered the now cratered and pockmarked grounds. "My Goddess." Willowed whimpered.  
  
"I'm never going to make it to a runway." Rachel stated matter of factly, "We're going to just go from right here, I have enough room I think." Rachel applied the brakes and the plane came to a stop. As soon as the plane was stopped, Rachel started to apply power, taking one last look at the burning trailer that contained the body of her father.  
  
In the backseat, Willow watched the levels of stress on the engine gradually start to climb. Looking out the bubble canopy at the wings, she watched as the flaps dropped a little and the air surfaces moved back and forth as Rachel tested for control. With the engine now screaming, Rachel released the brakes and Willow was thrown back in her seat as the plane accelerated as though it were being fired from a huge slingshot.  
  
In only a few seconds the plane was at 90 miles per hour and Rachel let the tail come up before pulling back on the still and lifting the racer from the tarmac. She quickly brought the wheels up and gained a little bit of altitude. Turning around, Willow looked back to see that they had missed a barrage of energy bombs by mere seconds. With the plane now airborne and gaining speed, Rachel took a moment to look around for an exit. She turned the plane north and started to gain a little altitude.  
  
"Rachel!" Willow warned.  
  
Reacting on instinct, the Slayer wrenched the joystick and yanked the plane into a hard break, narrowly missing two energy blasts from the death glider that was now chasing them. "Shit!" Rachel cursed. She kept twisting the racer through the air to keep the glider from getting a good shot. Unbeknownst to Rachel, Willow was in the back with her eyes closed and the microphone pulled away from her mouth, her murmured words entirely blocked out by the roar of the engine.  
  
When a second glider joined the chase, Rachel though for sure she was done. Pulling away from the fire of one, she noticed she had made a critical mistake. By avoiding the fire from the first glider she had flown right into the line of fire from the other. Rachel watched as the twin blasts approached, but meters before slamming into the plane they hit an invisible barrier and seemed to simply dissipate. Rachel swung her head around to stare at Willow, who had a look on intense concentration on her face and black beginning to seep slowly down her hair from the roots.  
  
"Get us out of here!" Willow shouted over the intercom in a strained voice.  
  
"Roger!" Rachel replied emphatically. Flipping the racer upside down, she pulled back on the stick and drove the yellow beast into a dive. Flipping back over, Rachel watched as her speed increased steadily through her 5000 foot dive. Only a few hundred feet from impact, Rachel pulled back on the stick and levelled out at a speed of 600 miles per hour and an altitude of a mere 30 feet. Focusing entirely on avoiding whatever may reach 30 feet up from the dusty ground below, Rachel ignored the gliders chasing her and started flipping radio frequencies with her free hand, looking for the band the military response fighters were using. Noticing a deep canyon to her left, Rachel pulled the fighter into a steep bank and started to turn towards it.  
  
In the back seat, Willow was focused on the shield, but on of the screens caught her eye as the stress levels spiked. "Rachel keep this up and you're going to tear the wings off!" Willow shouted over the intercom in a voice that was now strained both from maintaining her shield and the eight G turn that she was now in.  
  
Rachel took heed and back off the throttle a bit, slowing the plane down to just under 500 miles per hour. With the turn completed, Rachel again increased the throttle and dove towards the narrow canyon. In the back of her mind she noted that this all seemed to be happening a little slower, or maybe she was reacting faster.  
  
The plane dropped into the narrow canyon and the gliders followed still firing but having no effect due to Willow's shield. Rachel began to slow the plane down, their speed dropping from close to 600 miles per hour to just under 300 very quickly thanks to the speed brakes installed. Looking ahead from what she could see, Willow made a nervous comment. "Rachel, the canyon's about to turn."  
  
"I know, just trust me okay?" Rachel replied calmly. The plane approached the steep turn, and slowed further to about 250 miles per hour. At the last second, Rachel swung the plane around the tight left turn which she had obscured from view of the gliders. The lead glider, with literally not time to react, smashed into the canyon wall and blew apart. His wingman just barely managed to get high enough to escape over the lip of the canyon, but quickly turned to resume his chase.  
  
Meanwhile in the backseat of Beatrix The Bride, Willow finally lost it. The combined strain of the spell and the heavy Gs got to her and she collapsed into her seat. The shield dropped and Willow fluttered back and forth from consciousness. Rachel had focused all her attention on the radio, and was rewarded with the chatter of fighter pilots on mop up duty. Though the airfield in Reno had been levelled, it appeared few or none of the bombers had remained intact. Of course, that didn't make up for the fact that thousands of innocent people had likely been massacred.  
  
"This is bravo four six eight kilo bravo." Rachel said over the radio. "Can anyone out there give me a hand, I'm being chased down by a Goa'uld fighter!"  
  
"Roger kilo bravo, just hold on." Came a reassuring voice over the radio. "We have your position, an escort should be there in under a minute. Just keep moving."  
  
Rachel returned her attention to the approaching death glider. She winced as the twin blasts from the glider missed her wing by what seemed like inches. Again Rachel began her aerial ballet with the glider, twisting and weaving not to lose him, simply to make sure he couldn't get a shot. Rachel pulled the racer into a loose barrel roll and avoided the first shot, but a second never came. Rachel looked back to see the glider exploding as a missile pierced its underbelly. From behind the fireball a X- 302 emerged and moved into formation on Rachel's wing. The pilot gave her a casual salute.  
  
"Nice flying." Came a voice over the radio. "Nice plane too. I'm Major Lewis, follow me and I'll take you to a safe landing facility."  
  
"Roger Major, thanks for the help." Rachel replied.  
  
"I need to find a new hobby." Willow murmured from the back seat.  
  
End chap 15  
  
Sorry I've taken so long to get this up. Combine a bit of writer's block with a search for my car (I'm getting a Honda Prelude!) and a full time job and you get a bit of a wait, plus this is my longest chapter so far. Anyways hope you liked the chapter, I know it didn't really advance the story too much but I figured it was high time for a bit of action. I hoped you enjoyed it, please leave a review! 


	16. SG Slay

Okay, I want to start by apologizing for taking so damn long getting this chapter out. I must have re-wrote it 50 times. In the end, I have something that certainly isn't the way I imagined it at first but I think it is the way to go. Again, sorry for the delay. Between re-writes, getting my new car insured and on the road (I got a Nissan 240sx, Rear wheel drive baby!!!) and work this took WWWAAAYYY too long.  
  
Majin Gojira: Not sure what you're referring to with the Author's note but I'll try to avoid adding in extra points, like Faith's last name if that's what you meant. Fair enough point about Tonks, and as for the guns, I am gonna admit, I screwed up. You're right a simple gun should work as long as it has no electronic parts, but I have a way around it, which will be made clear next chapter. Willow may have been able to maintain the spell longer, but if you've never flown aerobatics, you have no idea how taxing continued G force is. Seriously, you are sweating like you just did a big workout after only a few minutes.  
  
Bunny-Butler: Yeah well I was trying to show that Dumbledore is trying to make up for last year to Harry, but you're right that may not have been the best idea.  
  
Ruth: I dunno if I'll have Harry off-world or not, but it's certainly an interesting idea.  
  
Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Buffy lay on her back listening to the soft pitter-patter of the heavy rain on the metal roof. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 4:15 local time, and though she wanted to sleep she found she simply couldn't. Her mind was swimming in so many directions at once, processing the training from yesterday, the fact that they were actually halfway across the galaxy from the planet she had been sure she would always call her home, Dawn's reaction to the Stargate, and the information about her new enemies, and the hunt for the new Slayers. And that wasn't even including the dreams.  
  
Buffy didn't know what to make of the dreams. She guessed more than anything they were from exhaustion, but they still confused her. Normally, even when they were cryptic, her Slayer dreams were focused. These were like collages slapped together from different places in times. Sometimes she would see jaffa, other times it would be men clad in black shooting fire or lightning from their hands, and other times it would be things that she didn't even know what to make of. Things like hordes of some kind of bugs she'd never seen before, huge bugs that shone like metal. Buffy tried urgently to focus herself, knowing that she needed to get at least a little sleep. Lt. Haley had warned that training would not be pleasant...  
  
Buffy's eyelids began to droop as she did her best to clear her mind and let the sound of the rain lull her to sleep.  
  
WHAM! Buffy's eyes snapped open as the door of their cabin slammed open.  
  
"Good morning campers! Welcome to a new day!" A voice shouted from the door. Buffy glanced over at the clock, which read 4:30. As the room filled with groans of protest, Lt. Haley pulled a small item from her pocket and pointed it into the room. Buffy's eyes widened in recognition and she covered her ears as the air horn blared loudly into the room, eliminating any chance of sleep with sheer decibel value. "You have three minutes, get dressed and report to the main yard. Do not be late, or you won't be afforded the luxury of sleeping in tomorrow." Haley said before closing the door. Buffy scrambled out of bed and started to pull on a fresh pair of fatigues.  
  
Buffy was miserable. For three hours the Slayers and Scoobies had been running in full gear the heavy rain. She was cold, she was soaking wet, and for the first time in all her training, she was feeling a small strain of exhaustion. Anyone without Slayer abilities had been relieved of their sixty-pound pack after the first hour, and they still looked worse than any of the Slayers. Finally, the ragged group rounded a corner in the road and Buffy's spirits raised as she saw the camp. The group trudged wearily into the main yard and several of the non-slayer recruits dropped to their knees in the mud. Buffy dropped her gear and stretched her tired muscles. She could smell the coffee and eggs coming from the mess, and she ached, along with many of the others, to go get some breakfast.  
  
"Recruits, form up!" Haley shouted. The group formed quickly into a line, and Haley walked back and forth, inspecting every member of the troop. As she went by, Buffy thought she could see the barest hint of a smile on her face. "You all have a half hour to rest up. Go get some breakfast and some dry clothes, then report to the obstacle course at 0800. Dismissed."  
  
The group surged towards the cafeteria, with Buffy leading the charge.  
  
-----------

Willow and Rachel were hanging out in the hangar at Edwards Air Force base where Beatrix had been put, Willow laying back in her chair with a cup of soup in her hands, Rachel hovering over her airplane with a cloth in one hand and a pneumatic wrench in the other, inspecting every part for dirt or damage. After more than twenty minutes of thorough checking, she finally settled down in a seat beside Willow and put her tools on the table in front of her. Rachel had barely spoken since they had finished their aerial duel, probably mulling over a great many things, not the least of which would be her father's death.  
  
"I'm sorry Rachel." Willow said. "I know that doesn't help."  
  
Rachel shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done."  
  
"You're taking this remarkably well." Willow commented. "An awful lot has been dumped on you today."  
  
Rachel nodded. "A couple of weeks ago I find out aliens are attacking the Earth, and now I find out I'm some kind of super human and vampires are real. It's kind of a lot to take in. And what was that thing you did when we were getting chased by the gliders?"  
  
"It was magic, a protection spell to be specific." Willow replied. "I'm kind of a witch."  
  
"So magic is real too?" Rachel asked.  
  
Willow nodded. "Actually there are a few different types of it."  
  
Rachel sighed. "This is, wow. This is insane."  
  
"Rachel I'm only here to inform you." Willow said. "Before, when their was only one Slayer, she was basically forced to fight. Now that there are hundreds, we're giving you the choice."  
  
"Oh I'm going to fight." Rachel said confidently. "If not the vampires at least the Goa'uld. They made it personal, and I'm going to see those bastards pay."  
  
"Miss Cross? Miss Rosenberg?" A voice called from the small door beside the large hangar doors. An air force officer approached them hurriedly. "I'm Major Davis from the SGC. Are both of you alright?"  
  
Willow nodded. "We're both okay, thanks to some impressive piloting by Rachel here."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Davis asked.  
  
"Rachel and I escaped in this plane." Willow explained. "Rachel managed to hold off two death gliders long enough for help to arrive."  
  
"You outran a couple of death gliders in a propeller driven aircraft with no weapons?" Davis asked, clearly impressed. "How long have you been flying?"  
  
"Since I was 14 sir." Rachel replied. "So where do I sign up to fly one of those cool space fighters?"  
  
"Rachel is one of the Slayers." Willow commented. "I imagine they have a higher tolerance to g-forces than most people."  
  
"Well that's not really necessary since the fighters have inertial dampers, but I believe if Ms. Cross is serious we may be able to find a fighter for her." Davis replied.  
  
"Major, what were the casualties?" Willow asked, her tone turning serious.  
  
Major Davis turned somber as well. "We estimate 30,000 dead, 45,000 injured."  
  
Willow and Rachel both inhaled sharply.  
  
"Oh my goddess." Willow said in horror.  
  
Davis nodded. "It was the single worst attack on a non-military target since the bombs were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Everyone was right out in the open, there was nowhere for any of them to run."  
  
"Those sadistic bastards!" Rachel said, her anger flaring up. "When can I start killing them?"  
  
"Let's start by getting the two of you back to the SGC." Davis replied. "Ms. Rosenberg, there's a V-22 waiting for you outside. It will take the two of you directly back to the SGC."  
  
"What about my plane?" Rachel asked.  
  
"We can keep it here for now, then later when the heat is off you can move it wherever you like. You two should get going though." Davis answered.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Willow asked.  
  
Davis shook his head. "I'm going to Washington to meet with the President. Go ahead though, from what I hear Mr. Giles is very anxious to see you safe."  
  
"I can imagine." Willow replied. "Thank you Major." The Major nodded and Willow and Rachel left the hangar and went to the waiting heli-plane.  
  
----------

Jack slumped in his chair. "30,000 dead?!" he asked shrilly.  
  
The holographic image of General Hammond nodded. "There were almost 100,000 people at the race with absolutely no cover. It was a slaughter. The president is preparing his statement now."  
  
"And?" Jack pressed.  
  
"And we believe that he will receive support to go ahead with the space- mounted beam cannon defense system." Hammond replied.  
  
"Think it will actually work?" Jack asked.  
  
"Dr. Felger assures me that all the bugs have been worked out and it is ready for deployment." Hammond assured him.  
  
Jack snorted. "Yeah like his word has ever been good for anything."  
  
"The SGC's science division has recently received help from an outside source than Dr. Jackson put us in touch with, a remarkably brilliant woman by the name of Winnifred Burkle." Hammond replied. "She also assures us that the system will work."  
  
"I don't like this." Jack muttered. "They just killed at least 30,000 humans. And all we're doing is building up our defenses. We need to attack sir." Jack stated. "We need to hit Anubis back."  
  
"Don't let Anubis distract you Colonel." Hammond warned. "You know full well these attacks are distractions while he looks for this Dark Dragon Blade. Besides, we simply don't have the firepower to mount an assault on Anubis."  
  
"Yeah I know." Jack muttered.  
  
Suddenly Hammond looked around. "Colonel we have an incoming wormhole. Report to me tomorrow at this same time."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack replied, taking the rock off his chest.

----------  
  
Buffy and her squad were running the obstacle course when a somber Daniel approached. He waited until the group had finished before relaying the news.  
  
"30,000 dead?" Asked Shannon.  
  
"Wait! Oh God Willow was going to Reno to recruit a new slayer!" Buffy almost shouted.  
  
"It's okay." Daniel assured her. "The SGC assured me that Willow and the Slayer she brought back are both fine. Willow is back at the SGC and already preparing to find another Slayer, and the Slayer she brought back, Rachel Cross, is training to fly with a new F-302 wing."  
  
"Oh thank god!" Buffy exclaimed. She quickly turned serious. "So what are we waiting for? Lets hit Anubis back."  
  
"No." Daniel said firmly. "We don't have the manpower, and you aren't ready yet. You might be great in close fighters but Jaffa will gun you down before you get close. This is a different type of battle Buffy, and I can't, I won't, send you in unprepared."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You are not skipping out on training." Daniel stated, staring Buffy directly in the eyes. "End of discussion. Now restart the course, you have 10 minutes to get all the way through it."  
  
Buffy huffed angrily and took her squad back to the starting gates.

----------  
  
The next two weeks passed very quickly for everyone at Hogwarts. Harry did have a party, but it was a subdued atmosphere. Not only was this Harry's first birthday after the death of his godfather, but the entire world, both muggle and wizard, was grieving with the loss of that many lives.  
  
The SGC coordinated a retaliatory attack on Anubis' base, but it was little more than a prod. Only a single mothership was destroyed.  
  
Meanwhile at the beta site the Slayers and Scoobies continued their rigorous training regimen. After the first week the squads were melded into a single cohesive unit, partially because that was likely how they would work in the field, and partially because certain people had strengths that worked better together. Xander, for example, became the squad sniper. With his new cat-like eyes Xander could see even better than a Slayer, and turned into an excellent marksman. Faith, unsurprisingly, turned out to be the best with demolitions. Buffy quickly turned into an excellent leader, able to see a battle from both sides and anticipate ambushes.  
  
Two weeks after arriving at the beta site the Slayers stood assembled in front of the barracks, barely able to contain their smiles. Daniel walked down the line with Lt. Haley and Teal'c, shaking each team members hand and giving them something. When he came to Buffy, he gave her his most radiant smile and handed her something, then leaned over and gave her a very non-military peck. She gave him a warm smile and looked at the Velcro badge in her hands. It was similar to the one she wore on her BDU jacket, except instead of SG-X it read SG-Slay.  
  
"Congratulations to all of you." Daniel said loudly. "You've all performed better than any of us thought. Not just physically, but mentally."  
  
"All of you picked up a whole new kind of battle faster than we would have thought possible." Lt. Haley added. "You're more than a match for any group of Anubis' jaffa, and even for his super soldiers."  
  
"So what now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Now we go back to Earth." Daniel replied. "You all have a few days off to see your family or just rest up. After that, just report back to the SGC. Keep in mind you aren't going to be put on station right away. Tough as you are we still can't take on Anubis directly."  
  
The Stargate exploded to life behind them. "That's our cue." Lt. Haley said. "Let's get back to the SGC."  
  
The group filed back to the 'gate and stepped through. Buffy was barely off the ramp back at the SGC when she was tackled by Willow. "Buffy!" Willow squealed. "How was training?"  
  
"Tiring." Buffy replied. "And muddy. But check out these cool new badges we got. We're an official SG group now."  
  
Dawn walked out to the twosome. "So Buffy, I did pretty good in training right?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yep, you were great Dawn, but you still have to go to school."  
  
"Oh come on!" Dawn whined.  
  
"You have to go to school." Buffy said sternly, but then she sighed. "I'll make a deal with you. You stop complaining about school and tomorrow we'll go car shopping."  
  
"Really?" Dawn said, all traces of disappointment gone from her face.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yes, but one more word of complaint about school and it's the bright yellow bus for you."  
  
"I am shutting up right now." Dawn said, practically bouncing with excitement.  
  
Hammond walked up to Buffy. "Congratulations Miss Summers. From what I've heard your group performed exceptionally well."  
  
"Thank you sir." Buffy said, turning and giving the general a new gesture she had learned in training, a salute.  
  
Hammond returned the salute and continued. "As our new group, SG- Slay, you'll act as our special ops team in the war against Anubis. Since your whole group is civilians I can't order you to do anything, but I will ask you to respect the chain of command here. Remember, we've been doing this sort of thing for a number of years now."  
  
"I won't do anything without speaking to you first." Buffy promised. "And if you don't like the idea, I'll ask Daniel before I just go and do it." She smiled. "He knows when it's okay to go against your orders right?"  
  
Hammond chuckled. "He certainly does have experience in the matter. You have the next three days off, assuming there isn't a crisis. Report back to the SGC at 1000 hours Monday."  
  
"Thank you sir." Buffy said, turning to get some new clothes and a well needed shower.

----------  
  
Jack sat down with Harry at the window of the Gryffindor common room. "So school's starting tomorrow. You ready?" He asked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'm kind of looking forward to it and kind of not. It will be nice not to be considered a crackpot again, but I like having the place to myself. No crowds, no potions classes, no Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah your friend Ron told me about him. Said he might give me trouble." Jack commented wryly. "Said I should zat him a couple of times."  
  
"You'd be doing us all a favour, trust me." Harry muttered, staring out at the Quidditch pitch. "I'm a little nervous." Harry confessed. "I don't know how people are going to react when they see me. And with Anubis here and Voldemort working with him, it seems like this might be the year that the prophecy comes true, and..."  
  
"You don't know if you can kill someone." Jack finished. "Killing someone is no badge of honour, even someone like Voldemort."  
  
"You kill people all the time, how do you deal with it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't think about it much." Jack replied. "I kill because it has to be done, which is what you'll have to do Harry. It sucks I know, but sometimes we have to do things we don't like for the good of everyone. In the words of Uncle Ben, with great power comes great responsibility."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"You've never heard of Spiderman?!" Jack exclaimed. "Jeez, what is wrong with British people? I gotta go get some things set up for tomorrow, I'll talk to you later Harry."  
  
"Okay." Harry replied. "Thanks Colonel."  
  
Jack smiled in return. "Don't worry about it Harry, and call me Jack."  
  
End chap 16  
  
I hope you liked the chapter to be honest it wasn't my favourite. And I know some of you may have been looking forward to reading about the training but the fact is I'm at 50,000 words and the school year hasn't started yet, it's time to get this story moving. Anyways thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	17. Deployment

**Thanks to Destiny's Dragon, Bunny-Butler, Vld, Gen, Suteben, Sean Malloy-1, Alyssa, Carla, and Saphrine for the reviews, I love all the feedback. When I started writing this story I never imagined that I would get over 100 reviews and my alerts lists would sell to the numbers it has. Speaking of which, all of you whose names are on that list, please leave a review I'd love to hear your feedback.**

**Bunny-Butler: Nah, Dawn was always going to get a car because she might need it later...**

**Vld: Actually the host is never "dies" as the Goa'uld claim. They are all-too painfully aware of what is going on around them and what they are being forced to do.**

**Suteben: Very true, though the reason they would be the first to get involved is because the war with Voldemort is centered around the UK.**

**Carla: Well, I did already mention that Fred was involved with the creation of a new defense weapon that Felger was working on, though it might be a good idea if she were to turn into Illyria down the road.**

**Saphrine: Actually I took the third kind of magic from a video game called Ninja Gaiden. However, I think it will be too confusing to add characters or depth from it because it's a little obscure. Besides, it's hard enough keeping three fandoms straight.**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say so on with the story!**

****

**Chapter 17**

Students flooded the Hogwarts Great Hall, taking their seats and talking amongst themselves about the holidays, the rise of Voldemort, and of course, the men in green fatigues that proliferated the school grounds. The talk was relatively consistent throughout the sorting, only broken for applause for the new housemates. Finally, the sorting ceremony ended, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, all of you. I would like to begin the year with an announcement from the Ministry of Magic. Educational decree number thirty."

A collective groan went through the room. "Educational decrees twenty-two through twenty-nine are hereby rescinded, as are all lasting results caused from them."

A cheer went through the crowd and Ron nudged Harry. "Guess that means you're officially back on the Qudditch team." He said brightly.

"Now to a more serious matter. As you all probably know, an alien named Anubis has arrived on Earth to start a war. The timing could not have been worse, and we believe that Anubis may have an alliance with the Dark Lord."

Hushed whispers of worry again broke out, but Dumbledore raised his hands to stop them. "However, I believe that regardless of this we will still emerge victorious, so long as we band together. Not just between houses, but between all ways of life. Bearing that in mind, it is with great pride that I introduce to you the first muggle member of our staff, Colonel Jack O'Neill. Colonel O'Neill and the marines under his command will be overseeing security, as well as helping with the classes of Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, the Colonel has a few words to say."

Dumbledore sat back down and Jack, sitting beside him, stood up. "Hi." He greeted. "I'm really not big on speeches, so I'll try to keep this quick. I worked for Stargate Command up until now, and I am very qualified for at least the security part of this job, I don't know about the teaching though. Anyways, my men and I are here for your protection. I don't ask that you like us, but I do ask that you respect us and our wishes. Trust me, I've been doing this for a few years now and I know how our enemies work."

A hand at the Slytherin table went up, belonging to Pansy Parkinson. "Yes?" Jack asked.

"You have no magical abilities and according to 'Hogwarts, A History' there have been spells to prevent muggle firearms from working here since the 1800s. What can you possibly do to defend us?"

"That's a good question." Jack admitted. "It's true, muggle technology does not work here unless it's really, really charmed. But, the same isn't true for alien weapons and technology. So, we're using Goa'uld weapons to protect the school, as well as certain muggle weapons that aren't affected by the magic. Speaking of which, you may have noticed a strange shape outside the entrance to the castle, which would be my fighter. Don't touch it. Really, it's protected by both some spells and a shield. If you get too close, you'll get a painful shock."

Snorts of disgust were emanating from the Slytherin table, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "In the hopes of helping to tear down the wall between wizards and muggles," Jack continued, "this year a new sport will be introduced. This year as well as the Quidditch teams, there will be Hockey teams." Jack said with a smile.

"Why would we want to play a stupid muggle game?" Malfoy asked contemptuously, gaining shouts of agreement from his housemates and members of some other houses as well.

"I thought many of you might ask that." Jack said with a wry smile. "That's why I've prepared this. Professor Flitwick?"

Flitwick waved his wand, and a large screen appeared above the staff table. Images suddenly flickered onto it, highlights of hockey.

"Hockey is a game played on ice." Jack explained, as an image of Peter Forsberg cutting through three Boston players to score a goal was displayed above him. "Five players and one goalie are on the ice for either team, the objective is to put the puck into the other team's net as many times as you can in sixty minutes. The team with the most goals wins."

An image of Roberto Luongo making a huge glove save appeared above him. "It's not as easy as you might think." Jack said. "In addition to being a fast paced, exciting and just generally cool sport, there is one other reason to play."

An image of Bryan McCabe hip-checking an Ottawa Senators forward into the Toronto bench appeared. "Hockey is full contact, which at the very least means you get to hit the players from the other houses." A cheer went up at that part, especially strong from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

After a few more highlights, the reel finished and the screen went blank, then vanished. "Tryouts start in October." Jack stated. "I'll be coaching the Gryffindor team, Lieutenant Weatherly will be coaching the Hufflepuffs, Captain Francis will be coaching the Ravenclaws, and Lieutenant Roberts will be coaching the Slytherins. Hope to see you all there."

Jack sat back down and Dumbledore stood back up. "I again want to remind you that you are to treat the Colonel and his men as members of the staff. They have the ability to give and take points, and any derogatory or insubordinate comment will cost the offender fifty points. As always, the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. I can't stress enough how important it is that you obey this rule, the forest could be crawling with Death Eaters or other enemies. This year, the boundary line extends 100 yards out past the forest. It will be clearly marked. Once you are across that line, we are no longer responsible for your well-being. Now, tuck in!"

Plates of food appeared on all the tables and the students began to chatter again while they ate. "Why do you think the line goes 100 yards past the edge of the forest now?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Probably just so nothing hiding at the edge of the forest can grab you."

Harry shook his head. "No, I heard Colonel O'Neill say something about planting Bouncing Betty's, whatever that means."

"Harry, what do you think of hockey?" Ron asked. "Just think, if you joined and the Slytherins found out Malfoy would probably join too, then you could smash him on the ice."

Harry smiled contently, imagining crushing Malfoy's face into the boards. "Yeah, that would be nice. Wouldn't mind giving Malfoy a new nose."

"And we need to worry about quidditch too." Ron added. "All three of our chasers graduated last year. And our beaters are gone too."

Harry grimaced. "Don't remind me."

"I can play chaser!" Ginny called from down the table.

"Well there's one." Ron said.

"Not yet she's not." Harry replied. "We don't even know who the captain is."

"Well it's got to be one of us." Ron replied. "Besides Ginny we're the only members of the team left."

As if on cue, Jack wandered up to the group. "Hey." He greeted. "Dumbledore wanted me to mention that he's leaving the decision of who will be Captain of the Quidditch team up to you. Just tell him when you decide."

"Thanks Jack." Harry said.

"So, will I see you guys at the hockey tryouts?" Jack asked.

"As long as we get to pound the snot out the Slytherins, count me in." Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Hear hear."

Jack looked at his pocket, which appeared to be rattling. "Looks like it's time to talk to the General. See you later." Jack walked out of the hall, leaving Harry and Ron to decide who would be captain.

Dawn was practically skipping as she, Buffy and Xander approached the dealership. "I can't believe it, when I leave here I'm going to have a car!" She said excitedly.

"Let's hope you're a better drive than me." Buffy mumbled. "Now here are the rules. One, you have to make a sensible car choice, not one you have to put in the garage during the winter. That's why Xander is here."

"Because you know nothing about cars." Xander added, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Right. Hey!" Buffy said, lightly swatting Xander. "Two, if I find out you drive like a maniac I'm taking the car away. I remember what magazine you were holding when you asked me about a car, so you better not get a ticket."

"Anything else?" Dawn asked.

Buffy looked to Xander, who shrugged. "I guess not." Buffy said.

Dawn grinned and walked onto the large used cars lot. A salesman approached her. "Hi, can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a manual 2 door car, preferably something with four wheel drive." Dawn said confidently. "Maybe a Subaru?"

"Buffy, I think you may be in over your head here." Xander said with a smile. "Looks like Dawn did a little research."

"Just because Buffy can't drive doesn't mean I haven't been looking forward to it." Dawn retorted without looking back.

"What is it, bash Buffy day?" Buffy grumbled.

Two hours later the group drove off the lot, all packed together in Dawn's new Subaru Impreza RS. Before they made it to the first street light, Dawn stalled several times. But more importantly, Buffy's new cell phone, given to her by the SGC, began to ring. "Hello, Buffy Summers." She answered.

"Ms. Summers we need you back at the SGC ASAP. We have an off-world situation and I am deploying SG-Slay to deal with it, should be a good trial run." Hammond said over the phone. "Pick a group of five and report for duty."

"Yes sir, I'll be there as soon as possible." Buffy replied, before hanging up. "Dawn, head back to the SGC. The general's deploying the team."

Half an hour later Buffy, Xander, Faith, Vi and Shannon were seated in the briefing room. Hammond sat at the head of the table and after checking Buffy's selections he began the briefing. "A team we have off-world at P4X-792 ran into trouble this morning. A small group of Jaffa, belong to a minor Goa'uld attacked their site. P4X-792 is being checked out as a potential naquadah mine site, so the team their was mostly scientific. The group managed to evade the Jaffa and is holed up in a cave near the gate. However, we need a team to go in and extract them."

"How many Jaffa are we talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Aproximately ten to twelve." Hammond replied. "Though they outnumber you more than two to one, Jaffa in the service of minor Goa'uld get little to no training, so dealing with them shouldn't be a problem."

"So we just go in, take care of the Jaffa and get out?" Faith asked.

Hammond nodded. "Simple and quick. Just in case you get into trouble though, I'll have SG-3 on standby. Dismissed."

The group got up and the members of SG-Slay went to suit up.

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the Stargate. "MALP indicates the area around the gate is clear. SG-Slay you have a go." Hammond's voice boomed over the speakers as the Stargate whooshed to life. Buffy walked up the ramp with her team in tow, and stepped through the Stargate into a whole new world, and a whole new war.

**End chap 17**

**Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. To be honest I'm sruggling a little at this point because I have ideas for down the road but I'm drawing a bit of a blank for how to fill the gap. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise action and adventure galore next chapter, which by the way I promise will be soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	18. Rescue's Boned

**Thanks to kkenny, Bunny-Butler, texaswookie, Destiny's Dragon, and Igor the Great for the reviews, I love hearing feedback and please leave more next chapter.**

**Bunny-Butler: Well, first of all hockey ice is a lot harder than ground, so you have to wear pads for it. Secondly, most of the kids would be wizards anyways so they wouldn't have heard of rugby.**

**Texaswookie: Kill Kennedy? I can see she's not your favourite character lol. As for Oz, I haven't decided whether to include him or not yet.**

**Igor the Great: Yeah I have an idea for mini-jack you'll see in a couple of chapters. Thanks for the compliments by the way.**

**Well, that's it for now so on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 18**

Buffy and her group stepped through the Stargate and emerged in a very earth-like coniferous forest on rocky soil. Shannon help up her electronic map. "We're about 2 kilometers east of the camp and 4 kilometers northeast of the cave." She said.

"Okay, let's move out. Remember, just get in, take out the Jaffa and get out." Buffy ordered. "If we get into trouble we back off and call SG-3. The last thing I want is to come home on Slayer short on our first mission. Let's check out the camp first, the Jaffa may have decided to set up guard there."

The group headed off in the direction of the camp. After a couple minutes of walking through the reasonably thick forest the camp came into view. Buffy immediately signaled for the group to get down. The group dropped behind a large rock and peered out to the camp.

"There are seven Jaffa there." Xander reported. "Three are on guard and the other four are checking out the equipment."

"How can you tell?" Faith asked. "I can barely see anything through the trees."

"I dunno." Xander said with a shrug. "My eyes can't see any farther than they used to, but I can really sense movement now. It's like every time something moves, it gets outlined in my mind."

"Cool." Faith said with an envious smile. "So B, what's the plan?"

"Well if there are seven there, then I guess the other three to five are out looking for the scientific team." Bufy reasoned. "We need to take these ones out fast, then we may not even have to fight the others, just grab the team and get out."

Xander looked up at the 15-foot sheer rock wall to his side. "This would be a good spot to set up my rifle if I could get up there." Before he could say anything else, Buffy grabbed the sniper rifle off his back and handed it to Shannon, then turned to Xander and kneeled down, lacing her hands together. "I'll give you a boost." She said with a smile.

Xander gingerly stepped onto her hand. "I don't know about this." He said dubiously. Before he could protest again, Buffy pushed up with all her strength and threw Xander up over to top of the cliff. To his credit, Xander didn't make a sound other than a muffled, "Ooomph!" as he hit the ground on the top of the cliff. Shannon then threw the rifle up after him. Xander made another, "Ooomph!" noise as the rifle landed squarely on his stomach. He leaned back over and threw the girls a thumbs up, then crawled back, found a long rock and lay down, then dropped the legs of the bi-pod on his rifle and took aim at the Jaffa.

While Xander was doing this, the group had separated, Faith and Shannon going left and Buffy and Vi going right, circling in for one of the more basic and effective attacks Buffy had been taught, the pincer attack. Dropping behind the cover of a clove of trees, Buffy picked up her radio. "Xander, you're the signal to start the attack." She whispered into it. "Hit the guard in the center. As soon as you do, we'll move in from either side. Got it?" Two clicks from the radio signaled Xander's response, and seconds later a loud crack announced the beginning of the attack.

Xander took careful aim, held his breath as he had been taught, then squeezed the trigger. The semi-automatic sniper rifle kicked back hard into his shoulder and let a bullet fly with a deafening blast. The aforementioned bullet flew at nearly four miles per second towards its target, an Asian Jaffa guard. The bullet hit him square in the forehead and kept going, exiting out near the base of his skull, severing his brain stem. The Jaffa was dead before he hit the ground.

Before the other two guards could even take stock of what had happened, two cloves of trees on opposite sides of the camp opened up with bursts of crackling sub-machine gunfire. The Jaffa on Buffy's side lit up with sparks as the armor piercing rounds bored into his metal chest plate. He dropped to his knees, the realization of what was happening appearing in his eyes right before death took him.

Faith and Shannon, however, were not fairing quite as well. The Jaffa there were attacking had immediately dove for cover behind the rock he had been resting on. The guard and the two Slayers were exchanging fire, neither party coming particularly close to hitting the other. Unfortunately, the other Jaffa had heard the shooting and had joined the fray. All four Jaffa had taken up position to the left of Faith and Shannon, pinning them down from two angles. "A little help would be nice!" Shannon shouted over the radio, still firing her P-90 with her free arm.

A loud crack announced the death of another Jaffa as Xander picked off the remaining guard with another shot. However before he could help with the other group, he had to get up. "Buffy get in there!" He shouted. "I don't have a clear shot at the other group and Faith and Shannon can't hold on for long!"

Buffy was already moving, she and Vi were running side-by-side. Rather than stopping and firing from a covered postion, Buffy decided to take the, 'charge and shoot from the hip' tactic that only a Slayer can really take advantage of. Buffy fired from her shoulder while she ran, catching one of the distracted Jaffa in the shoulder and another in the thigh. Both cried out in pain but neither were out of the battle. The Jaffa turned their attention to the onrushing Slayers but it was too late. Buffy launched herself into a flying sidekick aimed at the largest of the group. She hit him in the chest, knocking him back into a dead tree. Buffy landed, then took the three steps needed to reach him and vaulted off him, kicking him in the jaw as she continued through into a graceful back flip. The impact broke his jaw, his neck, and the tree, which broke behind him and sent him tumbling to the ground though he was already dead. Buffy landed and ducked under a staff that the other uninjured Jaffa had swung at her. As she ducked she threw out a sweeping kick that knocked the Jaffa off his feet. He tried to get up but was gunned down by the approaching duo of Shannon and Faith. Buffy heard a zat being discharged twice and turned around to see that Vi had knocked out both of the injured guards. "I didn't see any reason to kill them if we didn't have to." Vi explained, though the nervousness in her voice betrayed that she had other reasons for simply knocking them out.

Buffy nodded. "Let's tie them up then." She picked up her radio. "Xander we're all clear."

"Okay, be there in a minute." Xander's voice replied.

"Faith, Shannon? Can you take care of these guys?" Buffy asked.

Faith nodded. "No problem B."

"Come with me Vi." Buffy said. "Let's take a look around the rest of the camp." Vi nodded and the two walked off. Once they were out of hearing range of Faith and Shannon, Buffy turned to Vi. "Are you okay?" She asked seriously.

Vi nodded, but looked miserable. "It's just, when I joined up with you guys back in Sunnydale, I had never been in any kind of fight in my life. Then suddenly I'm fighting vampires and the first evil and it was all pretty freaky, but I could deal with it. But I don't know if I can deal with this. Killing vampires and demons is one thing, but I don't know if I can kill humans."

Buffy nodded. "I know how you feel, and I remember that when Faith killed a human it freaked me out, and freaked her out so much she lost it. But I also learned a long time ago that you don't have to be a demon to be evil. I mean, from what Angel told me nearly half of Wolfram and Hart's clients are human, and look at the Initiative."

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't know if I can bring myself to kill another human." Vi replied. "I mean, maybe once I'm in a situation where it's kill or be killed, but right now I don't know."

"Well use your zat for the rest of this mission." Buffy advised. "When we get the team and get back you can decide whether you want to stay on or not. We can't forget that the Slayers still have demons and vampires to fight, so no big deal if you want to quit SG-Slay."

Vi smiled at Buffy. "Thanks Buffy, you're a great leader."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks. Now come on, let's get back." The two of the walked back to where Shannon and Faith had tied the two Jaffa, the two now awake and very agitated Jaffa, back to back. The two of them got there in time to here Faith start asking questions.

"Who do you serve?" She demanded. The Jaffa she was facing simply glared. Faith stuck her thumb into the bullet hole in his thigh and he roared in pain. "Who do you serve?"

"Kagutsuchi." The Jaffa said angrily. "He will destroy you."

"Anyone ever hear of this guy?" Faith asked.

"Sounds Japanese." Xander supplied.

"You think?" Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"We will tell you nothing." The other Jaffa spat angrily.

"What should we do with these guys?" Shannon asked. "We can't take them with us, and we certainly can't just leave them here."

"Sure we can." Faith said with a smirk. She pulled out a cloth from her pack, tore it in two and gagged both guards. "On our way back we can grab them and throw them back through the 'gate or something."

Buffy nodded. "Good call Faith. Okay Shannon, how do we get to the cave?"

Shannon took out her map, then checked her bearings. "Looks like all we have to do is follow that path there." She said, pointing to an overgrown path that at one time had obviously seen heavy travel.

"A little convenient, don't you think?" Xander asked.

Buffy nodded. "I'm sure the Jaffa are already on their way there, we better catch up."

----------

"Harry, there's no question about it, you are the Captain." Ron said with an air of finality before stuffing another bite of egg into his mouth. The two were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast before their first classes. While they were discussing Quidditch with Gunny, Hermione was already looking over the textbook that had been assigned for their first class of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Yeah, I agree with Ron." Ginny said. "And since we're the only remaining members of the team besides you, I think you're overruled."

"But I didn't play last year." Harry pointed out.

"Doesn't matter." Ginny replied.

"But don't you think-"

"No." Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"Fine." Harry said. "I'll tell Dumbledore at lunch." He took a bite of toast and swallowed, but before he could start talking, a voice behind him sneered. "So Potter, you back on the Quidditech team? Who'd you have to curse to get that rule repealed?"

Harry turned around to see Draco sneering at him, with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. "Shut it ferret boy." Harry growled back.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done." Malfoy said vehemently. "You'd better watch your back, cause there's going to be a Slytherin waiting to jump you around every corner this year. You just-"

"Something going on here?" Jack's voice cut in as he approached the group.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Colonel." Harry said. "Malfoy and his friends were just leaving."

"Look at that, Potter's sank low enough to hide behind a muggle." Malfoy snorted.

"You know, I'm standing right here." Jack pointed out. "Besides, he's not hiding behind me, he's sitting right there."

Malfoy threw the Colonel a look of raw anger. "I still can't believe a filthy muggle is on our staff." He snorted contemptuously. "When my father hears about this-"

"Seems to me last I heard your father was in Azkaban." Hermione pointed out. "Something about a life sentence?"

"You just wait." Malfoy spat. "You'll all pay, especially you, muggle filth." Malfoy said, pratically spitting the word at Jack.

Jack gave Draco an annoyed look. "I'm not going to dock you points for that this time, but I do recommend that you visit Madam Pomfrey."

"Why?" Malfoy asked, his anger giving way to confusion.

"Well I hear she's got a potion that will clear that case of Jackass you've got right up." Jack said, keeping a straight face. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny however, did not. The four of them practically feel over laughing.

Malfoy turned practically purple with rage, then stormed of with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. "Wow." Jack commented. "He seemed irritable. Maybe he should switch to decaf." The other four burst out laughing again.

----------

Buffy and her team had made it into the cave with no serious problems. In fact, the only time they had even caught a glimpse of the Jaffa, they seemed to be heading in the wrong direction. Once out of hearing range, Faith had said, "Jeez, these are the most inept guards I've ever seen. It's like they're completely ignoring this path, and how could it even be more obvious?"

Buffy had just shrugged. "Henchman just don't hench like they used to, I guess."

The group had made it into the cave, which was much larger than it looked at first glance. "Hello?" Buffy called, shining her flashlight down the cave.

"Who's there?" A voice called back from a fair distance away.

"SG-Slay." Buffy replied. "We're here to pull you out."

In the distance one of the members of the survey team had emerged from behind a bend and was making his way towards the group. "Ms. Summers!" He exclaimed. "We can't leave yet. There's something here you need to see."

Buffy shrugged and followed the scientist with the rest of her team in tow. "We were ambushed by these Jaffa and managed to escape into this cave." The scientist explained.

"They said they were serving a Goa'uld named Kagutsuchi." Vi said. "Ever heard of him."

"Ah, no. I'm a geologist not an archeologist." The scientist replied. "But I can guess that at this time this planet may have been under his rule."

"Why?" Xander asked. As he asked, the cave turned a sharp right and emerged on a hillside overlooking a large valley, in which lay the ruins of what looked like an ancient Japanese city. "Oh." Xander said.

"These ruins are incredible." The scientist said. "But what we found is more incredible even than that. Look at the town square."

Buffy squinted in the fading light. She could make out some kind of glinting black poles. "What is it?"

"It's bones." Xander said, his sight not affected by the darkness. "Shiny black bones, and you know what? They look like dragon bones."

**End chap 18**

**Hope you guys liked the battle scene. I promised I would get a chapter out faster this time and here it is, and I promise the next one will be out soon too and have more action as well. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review, especially all of you guys who are on the alerts list. You know who you are. Thanks again!**


	19. The Great Warrior

**Thanks to The Unicorn, Destiny's Dragon, Gaul1, G. Zan, DevilsTears, Mixer, Shawn Pickett and rankonun alpha. I greatly appreciate the feedback.**

**The Unicorn: All good nitpicks, thanks for the constructive criticism.**

**DevilsTears: Actually, France originally colonized Canada, but lost a battle over the land to Britain. The British, now with several thousand French colonists on their new land, allowed them to act as a separate state on the land while the British colonized the rest. That's is why Canada has one French speaking province, the French colonists formed Quebec. Sorry to shoot you down, but I live in Ontario so I know the history pretty well lol.**

**G. Zan: I know a lot of people like to see Jack/Buffy but I just think that Jack is too old for her, plus he has too many deep feelings for Sam IMO.**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say so on with the story.**

****

**Chapter 19**

The group moved down into the ruins of the town. Most of the buildings in the town were still in fairly good condition, but had clearly been abandoned for some time. Throughout the town were ancient weapons. Spears, katana and staffs sat on racks outside the buildings.

"We think the Goa'uld drove these people out." The scientist stated, pointing to several black marks on the wall of a building. "You can see damage and burn marks from staff blasts around the city."

"You sure the burn marks aren't from that thing lying in the town square?" Xander asked.

"Ah, no." the scientist replied. "There are a couple of buildings near the square that are clearly the work of that thing." As he finished, the massive skeleton of the beast came into view. Buffy immediately decided Xander was right, this was the skeleton of a dragon. But unlike the one she had seen when Glory had tried to tear down the dimensional walls, this one was big, as in BIG big. Not only that, but Buffy decided that it was evil, right down to it's core. Maybe other dragons were just big predators like a T-Rex but this thing was pure evil. It was a huge beast, clearly able to fit a couple of people into its mouth in a single bite. The shiny black bones that spread the length of a subway train glinted in the moonlight, making it easier for Buffy to identify the wicked claws that could have torn apart a tank with ease and the wickedly curved teeth that reminded Buffy of Death's scythe. The bones of the wings spanned the entire square and seemed suspended above the ground, despite the lack of muscle holding them up. Even in death, it seemed to be grinning wickedly, and Buffy saw the buildings that the dragon had destroyed. It was easy to identify the work of the dragon, as nearly nothing but some small sections of wall remained, and they bore long gashes in the stone from the claws.

"Okay, I never want to meet a live one of these." Shannon said, shuddering.

"With you one hundred percent on that one." Faith said. "If the First had a body, this would be it for sure."

"I'm beginning to understand why the Jaffa didn't follow the path." Xander said. "This thing has been dead for a long time and it's still freaking me out."

"Look at this!" Vi said, standing in front of the skull of the beast. The group walked to her and saw the large stone tablet she was standing in front of. On it was a huge amount of writing in what looked like a dialect of Japanese.

The scientist, who had fetched the rest of his group, arrived. "Ah yes, the tablet." He said. "It's clearly Japanese, but none of us can read it."

"I bet Daniel can though." Buffy said. "Let's get back to the 'gate. We can send you guys home and tell the SGC what's here."

"I like that plan." Another member of the survey team said emphatically. "Dr. Coombs." He said, nodding to Buffy. "Thanks for saving our collective asses."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Shannon pointed out. "There are still a few Jaffa out there."

"That's true." Buffy said. "But judging by the last group we fought, I think we can handle it. Just stick together, and stay alert."

"Let's make this our best run yet." Xander quoted. Everyone looked at him and his face fell. "Are you telling me no one here has seen that movie?" Everyone continued to stare. "I'll just shut up now." Xander said, hanging his head.

"It's okay Xander, I'm sure it was funny to you." Faith said with a laugh.

The group headed back out of the town, and just before they reached the cave SG-Slay's radios crackled to life. "SG-Slay, this is General Hammond. Ms. Summers, are you there? Please respond."

Buffy picked hers up. "Buffy here. What's up General?"

"I've been waiting to hear from you." Hammond replied. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah we're all fine sir. We found the survey team hiding in some ruins, and we're on our way back to the 'gate now." Buffy reported. "Though there are a still a couple of active Jaffa in the area."

"Negative, I dispatched SG-3 a couple of minutes before I contacted you. It's seems the remaining Jaffa had found their comrades and were about to dial out for reinforcements. They've been taken care of and SG-3 reports all clear. I admit I was concerned when we tried to contact you half an hour ago and got no reply. Why were you out of contact?"

"We must have been in the cave at the time sir." Buffy replied. "By the way, I suggest you send Doctor Jackson out to meet us here, there's something you should see in the ruins."

"What would that be?"

"Well, there's a large tablet written in what looks like Japanese. But it's not so much the tablet as what's the tablet's in front of." Buffy explained.

"And that would be?" Hammond asked.

"The skeleton of a very, very big dragon." Buffy replied. "A very big dragon with shiny black bones."

There was a long pause. "Doctor Jackson and Teal'c will meet you at the 'gate. I'm also sending you a new member of our staff, a Miss Tonks."

"You might as well send Willow and Giles too." Buffy said. "Whatever's here, it's important."

"Understood." Hammond replied. "They'll be on your side within an hour. Hammond out."

"Okay you heard the man." Buffy said. "Let's get back to the 'gate."

-----------

Daniel poked his head into Giles office, where Willow, Tonks and Giles were immersed in research. "Doctor Jackson." Giles greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"You can come with me." Daniel replied. "Buffy requested we join her on P4X-792."

"When you say we, you mean you and Giles right?" Willow asked nervously.

"No, I mean all of you." Daniel said with an apologetic smile. "Relax, the Stargate is a piece of cake. It's actually kind of fun."

"Do you have any idea what the Stargate does to you?" Willow asked in horror. "It just isn't right, it disobeys the laws of physics."

"Don't you disobey some laws of physics with magic?" Daniel countered.

"Yeah but not so blatantly!" Willow exclaimed.

"Yes well, regardless of how blatantly it disobeys the laws of physics, Buffy asked her to join us on the planet, and it sounded pretty important." Daniel said. "So come with me and we can grab you some BDUs."

"What is the situation?" Tonks asked.

"Something about the ruins of a Japanese village and the skeleton of a huge dragon." Daniel said. "That's all I know, we'll find out more when we get there."

The three researchers exchanged worried looks before following Daniel out of the room and down the halls of the SGC.

---------

The Stargate shut off and Giles, Willow, Tonks, Daniel and Teal'c looked around. Waiting for them at the bottom of the steps were SG-Slay and a very relieved looking survey team, who were clearly eager to depart.

"I don't understand, why was Willow so worried about traveling through the Stargate?" Tonks asked Teal'c.

"The Stargate rips you apart at a molecular level, then reassembles you on the other side." Teal'c stated stoically. "When one stops to consider the science behind it, it can seem... unsettling."

"Especially if you happened to get stuck in the 'gate, eh Teal'c?" Daniel said with a wry smile.

"Indeed."

Buffy bounded up and gave Willow a hug. "Hey Wills, how was the trip?"

"I think I left my stomach back on Earth." A very pale Willow replied, giving herself a quick once-over.

"Everything where it should be?" Buffy asked with an amused smile.

"I think so, it's just that something feels different." Willow said. "I can't put my finger on it, but I feel like I've lost something." She snapped her fingers. "There's no magic here! Not a trace of it."

"So you can't do any magic?" Faith asked.

"Nothing where I would need to draw magic from my surroundings." Willow confirmed. "What about you Tonks?"

Tonks pointed her wand at a rock and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The rock lifted off the ground and hovered comfortably a few feet up. She shrugged. "Since I draw power from only myself, I don't think it will affect me."

"Since when is there more than one kind of magic?" Xander asked. In reply Tonks gave him a shy smile.

"We should get moving." Vi suggested. "It's going to be completely dark soon."

"Actually you won't have to worry about that." Dr. Coombs said as he passed by on his way to the 'gate. "There's a second sun, it will rise in about 15 minutes."

"A second sun?" Xander echoed.

"Yep." Coombs confirmed. "This is a binary system, one of only a few with an active Stargate. Usually the gravitational forces of the two stars cause interference which can not only wreak havoc with wormholes, but can also, can also..." Coombs trailed off, staring at the completely blank expression on Xander's face. "Yes. Two suns." He confirmed.

"That's all I needed." Xander said.

Daniel nudged Teal'c. "Remind you of anyone?"

"The similarity to Colonel O'Neill is unquestiinable." Teal'c replied.

"Okay everyone, let's head for the ruins." Daniel ordered. "Buffy would you lead the way?"

Buffy nodded and headed down the path with the rest of the group in tow.

----------

Daniel stared in awe at the skeleton of the dragon. In the light it was even more impressive, in fact it seemed flawless, like it was carved from a solid piece of obsidian. There wasn't a single crack or dent in the bones, something that seemed unbelievable considering their age. "This has to be one of the more disturbing things I've ever seen." He commented.

"It certainly reeks of evil." Giles commented.

"It was." Willow confirmed. "This is the only place so far where I've felt any magic at all on the planet. It's still giving off power, but not all of it is coming from the dragon."

"What do you mean?" Giles asked.

"Well I can still feel the undercurrent of evil, but it's like something has pushed it aside. Some other force is inhabiting this skeleton, one that isn't necessarily evil."

"Maybe there's something on the tablet." Buffy suggested.

Daniel walked over to her and stared at the tablet. "It's an early form of Kanji that is a little similar to a pictographic language."

"Can you read it?" Xander asked.

Daniel leaned in closer. "It's a story." Daniel said. "Looks like the people who once lived here were brought in a ship by a Goa'uld around 500 A.D."

"I thought the Goa'uld stopped visiting Earth after the Stargate was buried." Willow said.

"No Ra stopped coming but other Goa'uld took portions of civilizations, we've seen it before." Daniel explained. "Anyways it seems this Goa'uld took some kind of horrible monster with him, I'm guessing this beast here, which the people refer to as the Black dragon. It seems Kagutsuchi, that would be the Goa'uld, was experimenting on it but lost control of the dragon. It escaped and for years terrorized the people here. All the Jaffa who came here to kill or capture it met horrible, and in many cases, fiery deaths."

"Well something got it." Faith interjected. "I'm guessing this thing didn't just die of old age."

"I wasn't finished." Daniel replied. "Anyways looks like three warriors arrived here several hundred years ago. They were, according to this, members of a ninja clan on Earth."

"How did they get here?" Buffy wondered.

"Maybe they stowed aboard a ship." Daniel said. "Or found some magical method of getting here or something. Anyway they claimed they had come to hunt the last of Black dragon. They believed that killing the last of the beasts would nullify their power, and free the clan from their terrible burden of hiding the, let me see here. Dark Dragon something?"

"The Dark Dragon Blade!" Tonks exclaimed. "These ninjas must have been some of the original members of the clan."

"Pity their plan didn't work." Giles commented.

"It says here that of the three, only one had a weapon. The leader, who's only referred to as, 'the great warrior' possessed only a single straight edge katana. However when the dragon came close, he fought anyways. Though he fought bravely, he was no match for the dragon with only a small weapon, and though he was fast he tired faster than the beast."

"So how did he beat it?" Buffy asked.

"The dragon swallowed him whole. As a last act of defiance, he lashed out from inside the dragon, slashing its' throat before he was incinerated."

Xander grimaced. "Now that is a crappy way to go."

"The people saw a bright flash of light from inside the dragon after it hit the ground."

"Perhaps the warrior ascended." Teal'c stated.

"Maybe, but the other two ninjas claimed that since the sword had been used to destroy the last Black Dragon, it had become everything that the Black Dragon was not."

"Kind of like a Light Dragon Blade?" Willow asked.

"I guess. The two believed so strongly in this that they cast one final spell, one that required both of them to commit their entire being to complete it. Not sure what that means."

"It means that they had to kill themselves to finish it." Tonks clarified.

"Oh. Well the spell makes sure that no one without a pure soul will be able to touch the weapon, and even then you need the permission of the clan in the form of some kind of artifact, I can't quite make it out, the tablet has eroded away down there. But my guess is it's something that will fit into the top of this pedestal." Daniel said, pointing to a large, perfect indentation that sat atop the tablet. "Kagutsuchi must have tried for years to get that weapon, which would explain why this town is covered in staff blasts. He must have thought the people were the key."

"If we can get this sword it could give us a huge advantage." Giles said. "Even if Anubis were to attain the Dark Dragon Blade, we would have something to counter it with."

"If it exists." Teal'c stated. "A bright flash of light immediately after the death of a human is evidence that they have ascended."

"Yeah but I don't think that the two others would be willing to kill themselves unless they were sure." Buffy pointed out. "I wonder if they've done that to protect the other sword as well."

"I don't think so." Willow said. "Dark magic's are insidious, they can twist even the best of intentions. A spell like that could go horribly wrong if it was interacting with something that was pure evil."

"Well regardless we need to find this ninja clan." Daniel said. "Let me take some pictures then we'll head back to the Stargate."

----------

Jack sat down at his desk in the room he had been given and let loose a long sigh. Muggle studies had been a disaster room of rapid-fire questions, only half of which even made sense. After that he had been badgered throughout the halls of the school by hordes of kids who wanted to know what other planets were like and how he lived without magic. To make matters worse, the Slytherin kids seemed determined to give his whole contingent the hardest time possible. Jack had been tempted to zat a few of them more than once throughout the day.

A knock at his door caught him by surprise. "Yeah?" he called.

The door opened and a pale man with greasy black hair walked in. He was thin and seemed to have a serious case of permasneer. "Colonel O'Neill." The man greeted. "My name is Severus Snape, I am the Potions teacher and the head of Slytherin."

"Right, hi." Jack greeted. "What's up?"

"My students have informed me that they refuse to be coached in this muggle sport, hockey, I believe, by a muggle." Snape said.

Jack sighed. "Great, just great."

"However," Snape continued, "many have expressed interest in the opportunity to 'compete' with their fellow students, especially those in Gryffindor." Snape said, finishing with a sinister smile. "That is why I have decided that I will perform coaching duties myself."

"Oookay." Jack said. "Do you know anything about hockey?"

"I will be prepared for the beginning of the season, I assure you." Snape said coolly.

"Okay well you are the head of the house, it's your decision." Jack said with a shrug.

"Very well then. Good day." Snape said, turning to leave. He closed the door behind him and Jack went back to leaning on his desk, then decided he still needed to burn some energy and got up.

As he was reaching for the door however, it swung open and standing in front of him was Colonel Morrison. "Sir." He said. "There are some figures moving around the edge of the forest, thought you might want to take a look."

Jack just stared. "Are you going to come and get me every time you see something moving at the edge of the forest?"

"No sir." Morrison replied. "Though I thought you'd be interested this time because we have identified at least two Jaffa among then."

**End chap 19**

**Are the Jaffa getting ready to storm Hogwarts? Find out soon! In the meantime, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
